Shugolight
by sistersgrimmlover
Summary: Your eyes turn from blue to gray and back. Your siblings are all pale too. You choose Tokyo of all places and every time I blush you freak out. I know what you are". "You read a little too much Twilight, strawberry". "I didn't say you were a vampire".
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Twilight.**

**So this is a story of Shugo Chara with Twilight implements. There may be some differences so be prepared. Character descriptions are on they way….**

Name: Amu Hinamori

Status: Human

Age: 17

Attends Seiyo High and her father Tsumugu is a photographer for the police.

Name: Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Status: Vampire

Age: Guess

Talent: Can read minds with one touch

Attends Seiyo High and knows 16 different languages. He's talented at the violin not to mention sexy.

Name: Utau Tsukiyomi

Status: Vampire

Age: Guess

Talent: Influences people with her singing

Attends Seiyo High and loves to sing.

Name: Kukai Tsukiyomi

Status: Vampire

Age: Guess

Attends Seiyo High and is pretty strong and has an earring

Name: Rima Tsukiyomi

Status: Vampire

Age: Guess

Talent: Can predict the future and can make anyone laugh

Attends Seiyo High and is a comedian

Name: Nagihiko Tsukiyomi

Status: Vampire

Talent: Can influence emotions

Age: Guess  
Attends Seiyo High and loves to play basketball

Name: Aruto Tsukiyomi

Status: Vampire

Age: You don't want to know

Is a successful violinist

Name: Souko Tsukiyomi

Status: Vampire

Age: You don't want to know

Stay at home vamp

**You'll get other characters but these are the important characters for now. You got that, good! Bye for now. And I'm Sabrina Grim signing off.**


	2. First Sight

**Sabrina- Everyone is trying to do a Twilight Shugo Chara but mine is called Shugolight.**

**Ikuto- Interesting and who am I?  
Sabrina- Your Edward. I'm Team Jacob but you'll end up with Amu all the same because you're…hot!**

**Ikuto- Thank you**

**Sabrina- Disclaimer please!**

**Amu- Sabrina doesn't own Shugo Chara! or Twilight.**

Chapter 1- First Sight

I drove myself to the airport after not wanting to say goodbye to my mother. Tears would be shed but not from me. No, that wouldn't be my character at all. As a farewell gesture to the countryside of Japan I had worn my Hollister shirt with my favorite jacket, which I wasn't going to be able to wear any longer. In my book bag I had a sweater. It was too hot where I was going.

In Japan was that city. The capital of Tokyo, the big city. It was almost constantly covered in what I thought was smog or the density of some of those city idiots. It was from here that mother had left with me several years ago when I was only 5 months old. I had exiled myself here to visit my father, until I turned 15, two years ago.

Tokyo was where I was going now. I hated Tokyo, with the rich city people who thought they were better. No, I detested the city itself.

I had loved Hokkaido. The cold winter and the cool summers had grown on me.

"Amu, darling are you sure you don't want to stay?" my mom had asked me for the millionth time as I had tried to load my stuff into the back of my Toyota that I had to leave. I had tried to repress my sigh.

My mom and I looked nothing alike. She looked like she was from Hokkaido. She had the soft brown hair and brown eyes. And I had to be born with the pink hair and golden eyes. Typical! She looked so sad, but she had Gozen, who loved her immensely. She didn't need me, no matter how much I wished she did.

"I want to go to Tokyo, Mom. Stop bugging me about it" I had lied, in my Cool and Spicy tone. I wished that she would drag me back into the house but I continued stacking my suitcases in my trunk.

"Alright, if you say so. Tell Tsumugu I said hi, okay?" she had said. I nodded and got into the drivers seat. I rolled down the window and she smiled faintly at me.

"If you want to come home, I'll send you a ticket as soon as possible" she had said.

"Don't worry. Tell Gozen I said bye" I said before driving away so she couldn't see the clear regret written all over my face.

The flight from Hokkaido to Tokyo was 4 hours and really annoying. I sat between a stupid fat guy and some too skinny girl who tried to talk to me. I shoved my headphones into my ears for the whole flight. As I arrived in Tokyo I noticed something was wrong.

There were too many people and too gray with flashes of bright lights in random places. I hated it instantly. Getting to Tsumugu's loft was easy. It was only a few blocks from the airport. As I walked into the loft he greeted me.

"Hello Amu. How was your flight?" he asked as he led me to my room. It looked the same. It was still an amber to match my eyes with my large queen size bed in the middle.

"It was fine, Tsu-Dad" I said. I wasn't really supposed to call him Tsumugu. He beamed as I called him Dad. He left as I settled at my desk. I took out my laptop and started to type a letter to my mom and my best friend, Lulu. It was almost 5 o' clock before I finished.

"Hey Dad, I'll make something" I said. He looked at me in surprise.

"You don't have to" he said. But I had already started to chop up some meat I had found in the fridge. When I was done we were having steak and rice. I served it and we ate in silence.

"So…how I am supposed to get to school tomorrow?" I asked. Tsumugu smiled sheepishly, which I didn't like at all. My eyes flashed.

"What?" I demanded. He looked out the window for a second and then returned to smiling at me. I got up angrily from the seat and looked out the window. I turned to him.

"Why the hell did you get me a MASERATI?" I screeched. He looked at me and then stuffed rice in his mouth. He swallowed it then.

"Well, it's black and I know you like black. And you need a car to get to Seiyo High" he said. I rolled my eyes and pushed back from my seat. I had completely lost my appetite. I started to unpack my stuff and slid on my basketball shorts and tank top and rolled on to my bed and fell asleep, reading Agnes Grey. I woke up late the next morning. I showered swiftly, rubbing the shampoo harshly through my hair. I changed into a blue top that hugged my curves with a blue and silver tie around my neck. I put on black skinny jeans and leather ankle boots.

"Bye, Dad!" I shouted as I dashed out the door with my messenger bag. The messenger bag was super awesome and fit my character. It had a pair of pale arms and a red apple in the hands. I rushed into my car. And drove while my stupid GPS gave me directions. The school was huge. And I didn't like it. I went to the receptionist.

"Hello, I'm Amu Hinamori. Can I have my schedule?" I asked. The receptionist looked up and was surprised by my hostile expression and obviously my pink hair and amber eyes. She handed it to me wordlessly. I threw myself into the cafeteria.

"Hello I'm Saaya Yamabuki. You want to join us?" asked a too perky girl. I shrugged and followed her. We went to sit with a girl with amber hair and a boy that looked like a girl.

"I'm Tadase Hotori. Nice to meet you" said Tadase. I nodded and looked at the girl. She was busy eating chocolate.

"I'm Yaya" she said. No last name I guess. They started up a conversation among themselves when I felt an unnatural prescence. I turned to the door to see the most gorgeous people walk in.

"Who are they?" I asked. Saaya grimaced.

"Those are the Tsukiyomis. But don't get caught up with the guy with the earring and the guy with the long purple hair. They're taken. The one with the blond hair is Utau. The guy she's holding on to is Kukai. The short girl is Rima. She's a little weird. And the guy next to her is Nagihiko. He always looks tense" Saaya explained. And then a pair of sapphire eyes locked on to mine. And they showed interest.

"Who's he?" I asked breathlessly. I thought I saw Saaya shoot me a disdainful look out of the corner of my eye.

"That's Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He's not taken but he doesn't date" Saaya snarled. He continued to look at me as if I was the most interesting thing in the world. And then I blushed. His eyes turned black and he turned away after glaring at me. I felt shaken.

"Does he glare at everyone like that?" I asked. Saaya smirked at me and shook her head.

"No he doesn't. But your special" Tadase said. He said that with real feeling that made me uncomfortable. I sat thinking to myself. He had been looking at me and some emotion had taken over me. I walked to Biology in a daze until Mr. Cramer called to me.

"Hinamori-san sit down next to Tsukiyomi-san" said Mr. Cramer. I froze as I stared into the now gray eyes. It was so strange. Saaya looked at me enviously and I forced myself to move next to him. He edged himself to the other side. I didn't know why he hated me so much. I his behind my mid back length hair and a felt a breeze from the open window. Ikuto's eyes widened and then he raised his hand.

"Yes Tsukiyomi-san?" asked Mr. Cramer. That Nagihiko kid looked at Ikuto in alarm. I thought I saw Ikuto's eyes dart to me and back.

"I think I'm going to be sick. May I be excused?" asked a husky and velvet voice. I looked around and saw that Ikuto said it. Mr. Cramer nodded, obviously confused. Ikuto got up and walked away after giving me another hostile glare. And I had to fight back tears all through the day and home. I thought this was going to be a very long year.

"How was your day?" asked Tsumugu as I made dinner. I turned to him and sighed sadly.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said. Then I knew it would be a long year.


	3. Open Book

**Sabrina- Hello. Let's clarify, my real name is Sabrina Grim. And when I read the Sisters Grimm I felt like I was ripped off.**

**Ikuto- Off topic you know**

**Sabrina- I know. I'm just mad. And I don't own the title of the chapters if you noticed.**

**Ikuto- We all know that. We're not stupid.**

**Sabrina- Sorry, disclaimer.**

**Ikuto- Sabrina doesn't own Twilight or Shugo Chara!**

Open Book

The next day was much better…and much worse. It was better because it was cooler like I was used to so I could wear my favorite outfit and feel the breeze on my legs. The jeans were almost shredded and were awesome. But the worst part was that I didn't see Ikuto Tsukiyomi. It was early in the morning, twenty minutes before class and I was talking to Tadase.

"Amu your hair is awesome. Did you dye it? The British flag doesn't even clash with it" commented Tadase. I really think he's gay if he knows that much about color clashing but that comment about my hair distracted me.

"My hair has never nor will it ever be dyed" I snapped. He cringed at my intense glare and pouted.

"What has Tsukiyomi been given you lessons? Ever since yesterday he's been glaring at me" Tadase said. I was shocked. What was up with those Tsukiyomis? They were so strange.

"Huh…Tadase I'm sorry I have to go" I said. He looked after me in frustration and I walked into my Calculus class. I was great in this subject but my mojo must have been off because I gave all the wrong answers. I hissed in frustration and I walked to my car later that day dejectedly. I drove to the loft and grunted a hello and went straight to my computer.

I found several emails from my crazy mother and my best friend Lulu along with her sister Nana.

_Hey Amu,_

_It's me Lulu. I'm just calling to say hello. When you moved from Hokkaido Nana went to study in France and I stayed here. I miss you so much. I was wondering, you know your ex-boyfriend…I know I'm supposed to wait three months but could I date him? Please._

_Kisses and Hugs,_

_Lulu_

_Dear Amu,_

_Honey, how did you get there? How was the flight? Was it long? You didn't check in with me when you got there. Please email me back._

_Love,_

_Mama_

_Dear Amu,_

_How was your first day? Did you meet any boys? Gozen has been wonderful. He's doing all the things you used to do. I got this job as an editor of a magazine. It's amazing. I miss you_

_Love,_

_Mama_

There was a bunch more but I felt as if I neglected her. But I felt too frustrated to respond. I decided to respond to Lulu but I didn't have the heart to email Mom back. She had her own life now.

_Dear Lulu,_

_You can have him. He was drag. I met this amazingly hot guy named Ikuto Tsukiyomi. If you come visit you'll see him. At first he looked interested but I think he hates me. He didn't come to school today and I think it was because of me. I don't care and I don't think it's a big deal but if you could send me some advice as if I did care that would be great._

_Amu_

I decided to go make dinner for Tsumugu then and I went to heat up the leftovers from tomorrow. He was sitting at the able drinking his evening coffee. If he didn't have it he had something that resembled a cardiac arrest.

"Dad, what's up about the Tsukiyomis? They look nothing alike" I said. Tsumugu looked up from his paper and I sat down with his plate in front of him.

"Well the Tsukiyomis are all adopted. Souko and Aruto Tsukiyomi took them in. Aruto is a very famous violinist. The two oldest are Kukai and Utau. Utau is a singer and she's quite a good one. It's like people would do anything she said to when she sings. Kukai is a really good sports star. Then there is Nagihiko who is Utau's twin brother. Rima is a mystery. They found her on the street and took her in. Then the youngest is Ikuto. He is in the same grade as Nagihiko and Rima. He is also a talented violinist. He is Souko's nephew" Tsumugu explained. I nodded, taking in the additional information.

"I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Tsukiyomi are very nice people but the children are…strange…" I said. To my surprise Tsumugu flared up almost instantly.

"They went through a lot okay Amu. They are a very respected family," he said, almost as if he were trying to reprimand me. My eyes narrowed and he shut up almost instantly. And from that day the Tsukiyomis became even stranger to me. The week passed uneventful and I didn't see a single Tsukiyomi. It was Sunday when I decided to go travel into the city. I was walking alone down the street and I saw a collection of clothes but they were so Sweet Lolita I was about to gag.

I knew I would go downtown next time but I didn't have my car. I trudged back to the house and didn't bother cooking. I ordered a pizza and left it there for Tsumugu when he got home. I felt so vulnerable. And then Monday came. I wore a cute and expensive jacket and a ballerina skirt with lace leggings. It was lunch when Yaya noticed them.

"Look the Tsukiyomis are back. They always disappear when it's extremely sunny to go camping" Yaya said. I felt eyes looking at me and I turned to look at Ikuto. His eyes were sapphire again. Saaya waved her hand in front of my face and broke our intense staring. Ikuto shot Saaya an angry glare. He turned back to Rima and they started to talk too low for me to hear.

"That's where they go? It was so strange," I replied. Yaya nodded and then stuffed more candy into her mouth. Saaya turned to me a weird glint in her eyes.

"So what's with you and Ikuto Tsukiyomi. It happened the first day too. Even though I never saw him talking to anyone but Rima and the teachers he might start talking to you. It would be total news" said Saaya. I nodded and got up I continued to Biology and sat down.

"Yo, strawberry. Your Amu Hinamori aren't you?" said a husky and velvet voice. I turned abruptly to face Ikuto. He was smirking at me and I stammered.

"A little too excited aren't you. I bet you want to have some of this am I right?" asked Ikuto. That fueled my attitude and I glared at him. He had no right. He was a perverted idiot alright.

"Excuse me? If you're going to be a perverted idiot then don't talk to me. Unless you're a little eager to talk to me…" I trailed off. He smirked appreciatively and nodded.

"Alright perverted kid" Ikuto smirked. I turned away and rolled my eyes. I could tell out of the corner of my eye that Ikuto's smirk became much more pronounced. I blushed a little but contained it almost immediately. Mr. Cramer set out some cells that we were supposed to look at. Biology was not my forte but I could handle this much.

"What are you talking about, I'm not a kid and I'm not perverted" I snapped at him while we went up to get a microscope and cells. I tried to take some of the equipment from him but he managed to balance it all on his arms.

"I'll take some you know. I'm not that fragile thanks" I said. He smirked at me as we walked back and I glared right back at him. The smirk almost successfully melted my brain but my common sense snapped me back to reality.

"It's common courtesy. I'm a gentleman if you will" Ikuto said. I looked at him and put on a face of disgust.

"You a gentleman? Says the pervert himself. Let's just get this over with. They're all protozoa. That's obvious," I said looking through the microscope. Ikuto looked at me and I think I saw a fleeting smile but then it was gone. He glanced at the slide and then looked at me.

"There is a couple of plankton I believe. Maybe you're a little too distracted by my face" Ikuto teased. I looked at him in disbelief. He was a little too full of himself.

"Shut up! I'm not like your fangirls. You don't know what I went through to make me distracted," I whisper-screamed. He rolled his eyes but then his face softened.

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly. There was a curiosity there that I had to answer to. It was weird. It was as if my soul…

"My mom remarried and I came here to live with my dad" I said simply. His face became one of pity that I hated.

"So your angry because she remarried" Ikuto clarified. I shook my head and he became confused.

"No. I'm used to taking care of my mother but then she married Gozen I feel like she doesn't need me. And so I decided to give them space. And when I did that, I left my best friend there and I have a panic attack every night worrying about her," I said. Ikuto nodded and I was suddenly self-conscious.

"So you're worried about what's happening back at home. You're a very selfless creature, Amu" Ikuto said. He smirked at me and the bell rang. I sat there shocked. Ikuto walked up to Nagihiko and then they left together. In a daze I walked out of the classroom when Saaya ran up to me.

"I saw you and Ikuto talking. OMG what happened?" Saaya asked. I was still shocked and I shook my head.

"I can't believe it. I spilled my soul to him" I said. Saaya nodded appreciatively when I felt a hand on my head.

"You did and I did back. You're an open book. See you kid" a voice said. I looked up to see Ikuto smirking. Saaya looked like she was about to faint and I repressed a sensual shudder while he walked away to Rima who smiled at me and turned away. Now something was up. I was distracted throughout the entire day. I went into my car and backed out rather roughly. I bumped into an ugly Honda. I growled out loud and got out to inspect the damage. My car but the Honda…let's just say the damage was more than puckered paint. I ran into my car and backed out quickly. And in my mirror I saw an Aston Martin D89 Coupe. And there was Ikuto and Rima laughing….grr.

**A/N: If you want pictures of the cars and clothes go to my profile. All of the clothes are super punk and cute. The cars are amazing.**


	4. Phenomenon

**Sabrina- Hey! You all seem to like my stories but I'd like to hit 15 reviews if I continue**

**Ikuto- Please! Do it for my hotness so my strawberry can discover my vampirism!**

**Sabrina- Shut up! Where is Amu?**

**Amu- Right here Your Imperial Viciousness**

**Sabrina- I like that! Disclaimer slave!**

**Amu- Her Imperial Viciousness does not own Twilight or Shugo Chara!**

Chapter 3- Phenomenon

The next day when I went downstairs to my happiness it seemed that the temperature had dropped dramatically and that it might snow. I felt pure bliss as I ran upstairs to get my favorite jacket. Ice was all over the ground so I drove carefully into the parking lot. As I went into my trunk so I could adjust the snow tracks I heard a screech. I looked up to see Rima and Ikuto across the parking lot with Nagihiko, Kukai and Utau. Rima's face was blank and Nagihiko took his hand from around her waist and looked down at her. Her face turned into one of horror. Ikuto looked at her and a terror filled expression filled his face.

He started to walk over to me when I looked up and saw Tadase in his old rusty truck speeding at me.

I couldn't even scream. I didn't feel terror at all. It was just calm and I felt relaxed. And then I was pulled to the ground by a blur. A hand flew out towards the truck and stopped it abruptly but it skidded along the ice again coming for my beautiful car. Again two hand blurred into the car and a flash of blue obscured my vision. He pulled me to his side and I felt my head hit the ground. His hands were ice cold and I flinched from him.

"H-how did you get over here?" I demanded. His face was still one of shock as he checked me over. He relaxed again and smirked at me.

"I was over here the whole time. You have such a short attention span Amu" he said. I turned on him and glared. He didn't even flinch.

"What are you talking about? I was here the whole time and you were across the parking lot," I snapped. I was aware of all the noise and freaking out. He helped me up and I glanced over to his family. Utau was glaring furiously at Ikuto but Rima was beaming. Nagihiko shook his head and Kukai looked…amused. There really wasn't any other way to describe it.

"Come one!" Ikuto said. We jumped over the wreckage of another car. I stumbled over the ice a little and he chuckled. I glared at him and rolled my eyes. Saaya and Yaya ran over to me.

"Amu-chi! Are you okay? I was so worried" Yaya said, freaking out. I noticed she hadn't said anything about Ikuto. He was already about to walk away. I turned to him.

"You owe me an explanation!" I shouted. He nodded once and continued to his family at an accelerated pace until he blurred slightly and then appeared next to his family. Utau's eyes narrowed and she slapped the back of his head.

"What happened? How come you're not dead?" Saaya asked. She sounded disappointed. Evil! I sighed and looked at where Ikuto was.

"Ikuto saved me" I whispered. An ambulance came and forced me into it next to Tadase. I tried to protest but they ignored me. I saw the Aston Martin racing behind it out of the side mirror. So he was a stalker?

"I'm so sorry Hinamori-san. I really apologize. I didn't mean to," Tadase apologized. I didn't know why he was apologizing. He looked way worse. His face was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Why are you apologizing? Your much worse" I said. And then we went in silence. I wrapped my leather jacket around me tighter. I prepared to get out when Tadase sat up.

"I'll escort you out, Amu…" Tadase said. He trailed off as he looked out of the doors of the back of the ambulance. I looked straight into a pair of sapphire eyes but they were slightly darker.

"You are in no condition. Amu, if you please" Ikuto said. I took his hand and he brought me inside where I saw a man that looked so much like him it hurt. The only difference was that had had black hair.

"Is that your dad?" I asked. Ikuto nodded slowly. I looked at him curiously and he stared back at me.

"Oi Ikuto!" he shouted. Ikuto pulled me over and from behind him stepped Utau who looked really mad.

"Hey Aruto! I'm coming. Let me just help this girl" he shouted back. Utau's eye s flamed up and I smiled in spite of myself to which she glared and I glared back. She flinched at my angry glare and turned away from me to face Ikuto.

"Hurry back so I can kick your ass!" she hissed. Ikuto rolled his eyes and he pulled my arm towards the ER. We went into the shared room with Tadase. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry Tsukiyomi and Hinamori-san. It was a mistake. My car skidded on the ice" he said desperately. I nodded completely understanding.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen" he repeated. Ikuto's eyes flashed and he crossed his arms defiantly.

"We get it you know. No blood, no foul" he said. Tadase immediately shut up and pink now tinged his skin. Aruto had now joined us in the room and he tensed immediately, his eyes zeroing in on Tadase. I was sure that he had fear in his eyes for the blond boy. But the cause of his fear wasn't himself. His eyes flashed to Ikuto and I knew who the danger was. It was the boy who could stop a truck from killing me and can move faster than sound.

"Ugh. This is bad. I pray that my dad doesn't find out about this. Or anyone at school" I said quietly. Ikuto seemed to hear me and he smirked.

"That won't be an issue. You've already drawn attention to yourself by calling me a pervert" Ikuto smirked. I rolled my eyes and shot him a glare. He laughed and I resisted the urge to turn red. I got up as Aruto cleared his throat.

"Actually most of the school is in the waiting room" he said. I groaned angrily and stomped out of the room and almost ran into Utau. She was beautiful but not the angriest woman I've ever seen. I knew I could be angrier.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" I demanded as Ikuto and I got to a private place. He turned to glare at me.

"No. Amu you hit your head. Just drop it and be grateful that I saved your life" Ikuto said. I turned to glare at him angrily. I turned slightly pink.

"I don't like to lie–so there better be a good reason why I'm doing it. I can't just drop it. Tell me the truth. You owe me it" I hissed. He rolled his eyes and backed away form me, his cold black eyes regarding me with an air of distaste.

"I saved your life–I don't owe you anything…You think I lifted a van off you? I hope you enjoy your disappointment," he told me and he backed away. I looked at him with pure disgust and contempt and a look flashed into his eyes.

"Why did you even save me if I'm not even worth the truth?" I demanded. He gave me a disbelieving look.

"I don't know" he said. Those three words stuck with me until it was late at 11.

That was the first night I dreamed of Ikuto Tsukiyomi.


	5. Invitations

**Sabrina: Hey! I'm tired.**

**Amu: Then why are you writing?**

**Sabrina: To get you and Ikuto together faster. You know something has been bothering me.**

**Amu: What?**

**Sabrina: Should I write the whole Twilight Saga or skip to Breaking Dawn. I might do Eclipse but writing New Moon, Shugo Chara style would annoy the hell out of me.**

**Amu: Let the readers decide. In your reviews write what you think. Now Sabrina doesn't own Shugo Chara or Twilight!**

Invitations

It was dark in the city and I stood alone. It was strange. Tokyo was usually filled with people and it was bright. I looked down at myself and my pink hair tumbled down to my waist. Bangs fell in my face, slightly obscuring my vision. I saw a shock of blue hair and I turned. His back was to me and his skin slightly smoked in the dark.

"Ikuto!" I shouted. He didn't turn to face me and he kept walking. I followed him until he started to run down the street. I started to run too.

"Ikuto!" I shouted again. He then disappeared and I was left alone. I still ran into the unknown darkness. And then I woke up sweating and panting. It was that dream…the dream I had been having since the accident. It was always the same. He was ignoring me and it didn't feel great. I got up and decided to take a nice hot shower to get my mind off him. My pink hair stuck to my waist and forehead and I got out, soon realizing if I scrubbed my shampoo into my head harder I'd become a blond American idiot. I threw on the most random clothes, black skinny jeans and a black T-shirt.

"Amu, are you okay? Since the accident, you've been off" Tsumugu said. I turned to him and grimaced.

"I'm fine. Just what would you like for breakfast?" I said 'cheerfully'. I wasn't feeling to good and that dream was still tugging on a corner of my mind.

"Belgian Waffles are fine" he said. I nodded and threw three huge waffles in the toaster. When it was done I put his on a plate and mine on a plate. I poured the Goddamned syrup on and then put a ton of whipped cream. I threw down his and ate like a wolf. I finished 4 minutes flat and got up abruptly.

"Bye" I said quietly as I slid my sunglasses on. He nodded and waved goodbye. I slung my Twilight bag over my shoulder. I made sure I had the first book in my bag. Stephenie Meyer wasn't the best writer compared to J.K. Rowling but her plot line would do. I drove to school and I pulled up as far away from a certain Aston Martin and I succeeded. As soon as I walked into the cafeteria everyone was on me. Including Saaya, Yaya and Tadase. A girl named Chiyoko sent me a glare. She was a slut through and through. She had on a short pink skirt that went only to her upper thigh. To top it off she wore a short white shirt that ended right over her navel and suspenders with stilettos.

"Amu-chi! Are you okay? What happened?" demanded Yaya. I smiled softly at her and retied her ponytails.

"I'm fine. Tadase almost ran me over and Ikuto saved me" I said. Saaya's eyes widened and she gasped.

"I didn't even see him! All I was seeing was you almost getting run over by…Tadase" Saaya sighed on his name. He turned over to his and gave us a princely smile, which I ignored. It was totally cute but a girly cute.

"Hinamori-san I'm so sorry!" Tadase said. Yaya giggled softly and turned him with upraised eyebrows.

"Tada-chan she's okay. Don't be such a worry wart" Yaya laughed. Tadase turned red at her nickname and I muffled a snicker against my hand. 'Tada-chan'? Are you serious? But my attention was drawn back to the fact that they were completely disregarding Ikuto. Or was I the only one who was drawn to him…still cared about the fact that he saved me. Ah I'm a loser. I walked to Biology fearing that he'd be mean to me. Wait why did I care?

"Hey" I said to Ikuto as I sat down. He nodded and turned away from me, completely ignoring me. I sniffled slightly and my eyes were starting to feel wet. Ikuto's turned quickly to me and regret burned his eyes as I was slightly pink and the tears were just begging to spill. He opened his mouth to speak but turned away again. He wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to me:

_Sorry_

I nodded to him but there was still regret in his face. But I'm pretty sure that he was mad at me because he was ignoring me. He probably apologized for saving my life. I mean he's not talking to me just because I want the truth.

And that's how it was for weeks now. Almost three. I'm sure he's just ignoring me or something because it's making me absolutely miserable. I sometimes wonder if he's just oblivious to my presence. I know he's not because when I sit down his hands tighten and he becomes tense.

And then his eyes are just mesmerizing but it's so strange. They range from that beautiful sapphire to a dark onyx, just like the rest of his family.

"Hey Amu! There's a dance coming up. So who are you going with?" asked Saaya. Yaya was leaning back in the chair and I crossed my arms.

"I'm not going. I have a lot of homework" I lied. I didn't want to go with anyone I didn't like and it would be weird to go with someone I didn't even know. That was that and I went home without really talking to people. I decided to email my mom really quickly.

_Dear Mom._

_Hi. How you doing? I'm fine and yeah…you might have heard I was almost run over by a car. And the guy that saved me regrets that he did. Which kind of sucks seeing how much I like living. If he just let me get run over I wouldn't be in this Goddamned mess. So yeah…respond if you aren't busy._

_Amu_

_Dear Lulu,_

_How's life? Cause mine sucks. Almost getting run over by a car doesn't do much for you, you know. Respond back and tell me when you want to come to Tokyo_

_Amu_

I sent it and an hour later as I was drifting off my cell phone rang. I picked up.

"Hello" I snapped.

"_Amu what's wrong? I got your email" Mom said._

"That was the point. Your not supposed to call. Your supposed to email me back. How's Gozen?"

"_Fine. But we're focusing on you". _She was starting to annoy me.

"Mom. I'm going through a tunnel. I'm on my way to a party. Bye! Sayounara!" I snapped into the phone.

"_By-" _I hung up and fell back to sleep and had the same dream. I went to school again and I ran into Tadase.

"Hey Hinamori-san! I was just wondering if you'd go with me to the dance" Tadase said. I froze and turned to him and shook my head.

"I'm going to Yokohama. I'm sorry. I'm meeting friends there" I lied quickly. Tadase grimaced.

"So you're going with Tsukiyomi?" he demanded. His eyes turned a dull red and he looked severely pissed off.

"Hell no" I snapped. Tadase's face brightened and he started to walk off but he turned back around and smiled.

"There's always prom" he said. I froze and turned bright red and I heard laughter. I turned around to see Ikuto, Kukai and Rima leaning on the lockers and snickering at me. I glared heavily at them and turned to walk into Biology and Ikuto walked in behind me as did Rima. Rima smiled slowly at me as Ikuto shot her a look. Tadase walked over to my table and leaned on it.

"Are you sure?" Tadase asked. I stood up and rolled my shoulders.

"I'm positive. I'm going to Yokohama. Leave me the hell alone. Bye Tada-chan" I said. He turned red and I heard chuckles in the classroom. They knew I had called him that out of spite and some of them gave me a thumbs up. At lunch I went to sit next to Saaya and Yaya.

"So Amu I hear you aren't going to the dance" Saaya said. I nodded and there was a fleeting pout on her face of annoyance.

"Come on Amu. Come to the dance. It's going to be so fun" said Saaya. I shook my head and took out Twilight and started to read. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Yaya was busy eating a lollipop while reading from the History book and Saaya was rolling her eyes.

November came too quickly now and the dance was only two weeks away. I had made a new friend in Seiichiro. He was smart and pretty funny, but he wasn't my type. And unfortunately I was his. I found out that he had Biology with me then and I sat at the desk while he leaned on the table.

"Yo Amu-chan. I was wondering would you like to go to the dance with me?" he asked. He blinked as his contacts irritated his eyes. I was frozen as Ikuto came through the door and sat down. He propped his feet on the table, where Seiichiro was leaning. Seiichiro shot him a glare.

"What about it Amu-chan?" he asked again. Ikuto turned his head to me and Seiichiro sat down in the desk in front of us and turned around again.

"I'm going to Yokohama. I can't sorry" I apologized. His eyebrows furrowed and shot Ikuto a quick look. I turned back to Ikuto and I was frozen looking into his eyes. It could've been hours but then Seiichiro just had to clear his throat. I turned to him and shot him a glare before he turned around. When class ended Ikuto turned to me and opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry" he said. I crossed my arms and gave him a defiant glare.

"I know you are. We established a while ago that you were sorry for saving my ass. Remember the paper" I snapped. Ikuto suddenly looked surprisingly angry.

"I don't regret saving your life! I was saying sorry for making you sad" he said. He turned away as if he was embarrassed and I turned red to which he tensed slightly.

"You won't even talk to me! Why can't we just be friends?" I demanded. Everyone was trying to act like they weren't paying attention but I could point out the eavesdroppers.

"It would be more…prudent for you not to be my friend" he said. I stood up and shoved my Twilight book into my bag.

"Fine! I wish the damn truck did crush me. It'd save me from you embarrassing the hell out of me in front of my Biology class" I snapped. He stood up and turned to me and cleared his throat.

"Don't ever say that again" he said lowly and harshly and the he left.

As I walked out of school and got into my car a certain Aston Martin was blocking the exit as Seiichiro came sauntering over to my car.

"I'll see you Saturday then? I'll drive you to Yokohama" Seiichiro said. I was mortified. Like really? I saw in Ikuto's mirror that he was laughing at me. As was Kukai, Rima and Nagihiko. Utau looked pissed.

"Like hell you will" I snapped and then I drove over his foot fast. Ikuto had to go to avoid his precious car getting beat down by my Maserati. This was his plan and if he was going to play dirty.

The following day I parked all the way across the parking lot to avoid the Aston Martin. It was slightly rainy and I dropped my keys. Before it fell into the water a pale hand handed it to me. I looked up into sapphire eyes. But yesterday they were onyx.

"Thanks" I said quietly. I averted my eyes from his face as I saw the smirk spread across his face.

"Your welcome Ichigo" he whispered. My head snapped back up and my eyes narrowed.

"The name's Amu. Got it Tsukiyomi?" I snapped. He nodded but continued to smirk.

"Yeah. So Seiichiro didn't even ask you out yesterday. He just said you were going out" Ikuto said. I crossed my arms and my eyes narrowed.

"Yeah! Why the traffic jam?" I demanded. I didn't wait for an answer as I turned to face the school.

"So he would as you out. Bye the way, do you need a ride?" he asked. I froze where I was and turned back to him.

"What? A ride to where?" I asked. He smirked and leaned against my car.

"Yokohama. Can your Maserati take it? Or maybe you should arrive in style? You know with someone as hot as me" Ikuto said. I narrowed my eyes angrily. He just asked me out! I was screaming inside but I was pissed on the outside.

"I think it'd be a crime to arrive with someone as conceited by you. But fine. 7 'o clock, sharp. Be there or I'll leave. Why are you even offering? I thought you didn't want to be my friend," I said.

"I want to be your friend very much. But it's not a good idea" he said.

"Too late. You already asked and I already said yes. Be there. If you cancel alert me early" I said. He nodded and smirked walking away. I walked to class in a daze.

I have a date with Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Hell yeah!


	6. Blood Type

**Sabrina: I'm not in the mood for a conversation. Ikuto go do the disclaimer.**

**Ikuto: Whatever. That chick doesn't own Shugo Chara or Twilight.**

**Sabrina: And that bastard of a pervert might be killed off.**

**Ikuto: Sorry…**

Blood Type

Ugh…I had walked in to the school cafeteria after finding out that we were blood typing. Ever since the accident and me being in close quarters with Tadase and his bloody face, blood and me were certainly in a long distance relationship. It smelled disgusting yet…dare I say appealing.

"So Yaya what does blood smell like?" I asked. Yaya had raised and eyebrow and took out her lollipop from her mouth.

"Humans can't smell blood" she said. That was the end of it. She put her lollipop back in her mouth and soon Saaya, Tadase and Chiyoko with her minions sat down quickly. Chiyoko glared at me but then she froze and I spun around.

"Is that…Ikuto Tsukiyomi sitting alone?" demanded Saaya. He was indeed sitting separate from his family today. He caught my eye and motioned over to me to come sit with him.

"Is talking about you?" demanded Chiyoko and Saaya. I stood up and turned to give them a look.

"He probably wants to harass me about next Saturday" I said. The dance was next week and I would be going to Yokohama, which was great. But I was going with a huge pervert. As I was walking away Saaya stood up.

"Wait…what's next Saturday?" she shouted loudly. I motioned with my hand for her to sit down immediately and she obeyed. I sat down at the table.

"Why sitting alone?" I asked. He smirked and ran a hand through his hand attractively. Damn! I was frozen. He was just such a beautiful creature. I mentally smacked myself. I need to hate him. But it was impossible.

"Because I wanted to sit with you…if I'm going to hell I might as well do it thoroughly" he said. I froze and my heart beat faster and he let out a small chuckle before he started to laugh. I frowned and crossed my arms. I turned slightly pink. He looked like he gulped something down. But he didn't tense. Instead he breathed in deeply before looking like he was pain. But his laugh was just so pure to me. I wanted to hear it again.

"Don't laugh at me. It isn't funny and neither are you. Why would you sit with me?" I demanded. He froze and shrugged slowly. His eyes darted behind me and he smirked even more now.

"I said I wanted to be your friend" Ikuto said. I sighed in exasperation and his face turned to worry.

"I'm not always avoiding you like you do to me. That's not a friend, Ikuto and you're always acting as if you can't be near me. I'm trying to figure out what you are…" I demanded. He froze unnaturally as I said the word 'what'.

"I'm just like you Amu" said Ikuto with such gentleness but a firmness. I didn't except it no matter what. Nobody could be so beautiful.

"Fine! What about radioactive spiders?" I demanded. I felt eyes on my back. I played with the cap of my water.

"You're hilarious and cute…" he said softly. I turned pink and shook my head fiercely.

"Your boyfriend seems to think I'm being unpleasant to you — he's debating whether or not to come break up our fight" Ikuto said. He gestured behind me and I turned around to see an angry and red Tadase. I glared at him and Saaya gave a sigh from where I sat. Even Chiyoko looked interested to say the least.

"Oh he'll live. Anyway what about the radioactive spiders?" I snarled as I glared at them and they turned back around. Ikuto gave another chuckle.

"Nope. And Kryptonite doesn't affect me either if your wondering. Superhero things from American comics? What I'm not the hero? What if I'm the bad guy?" he said smirking, but his eyes displayed such seriousness.

"So you're dangerous?" I asked plainly. He was dangerous. He was trying to get that to me from the minute I wanted to be his friend. But instead of shying away I was intrigued even more. He nodded slightly and then groaned.

"I always say too much when I'm talking to you — that's one of the problems. That's a problem…you intrigue me. I can read people rather easily. But with you…you always surprise me" he said. I turned red rather quickly. We sat there for a while, my golden orbs meeting blue. Until he stood up rather abruptly.

"It's time for class" he said. I nodded and walked towards the door that led into the hallways while he walked the other way towards the parking lot.

"Where are you going?" I demanded. He smirked at me and gave me a teasing wink.

"Aren't you a little worried about me? Well if you must know, it's healthy to ditch class now and then" Ikuto said. And then he walked out of the door. I stood staring after him before jogging to my next class. I passed Rima again and she gave me a thumbs up and I was so confused. I slid into class…completely noticed by everyone but Mr. Cramer.

"So we'll be blood typing" said Mr. Cramer. He started to demonstrate and as soon as he pricked his finger I gagged. I turned to see if Nagihiko was there but he wasn't either. Strange yet somehow it all felt so familiar and I ignored the nagging feeling in the back of my head. I let out a gasp as I saw the hot blood run out of his hand. He had done more than prick. He had stabbed himself with a needle. I wanted to run as fast as possible. Seiichiro turned to me.

"Cramer-sensei I think Amu-chan is sick" said Seiichiro. I nodded weakly as I gagged as he walked up the aisle.

"Well take her then!" he commanded. I stood up and Seiichiro happily wrapped his arm around my waist, gripping me a little too tight to his side. He wrapped my arm around his neck and he basically dragged me down the hall. Unfortunate for me the nurse's office was in a completely separate building about a quarter down campus and past the parking lot. We got outside when I noticed Seiichiro's hand and I turned slightly green. I fell to my knees and felt my cheek touch the cold sidewalk.

"Oh God!" Seiichiro shouted as he had a spasm.

"Amu!" I heard an attractive voice said. I closed my eyes wishing that it wasn't who I knew it was. But even my subconscious knew I couldn't imagine that voice on my own. I didn't have the imagination. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to die. Or, at the very least, not to throw up. The ground disappeared from under me all of a sudden and my eyes snapped open as I saw a shock of azure.

"Oh crap! Put me down" I screamed. Ikuto smirked down at me. He was supporting me only by his arms. I was pressed to his stomach and I felt through the shirt a 6 pack. Damn!

"Hey! I was supposed to bring her!" shouted Seiichiro. Ikuto shot him a smirk and then walked with me bridal style to the nurse's office. The nurse gasped when she saw me…probably thinking the worst.

"She fainted at the sight of blood" chuckled Ikuto. The nurse blushed from his laughter and then smiled.

"There's always one. I'll get the ice pack for you" said the nurse. I turned to Ikuto and narrowed my eyes.

"I didn't pass out because of seeing the blood. I smelt it. The smell is appealing yet it smells disgusting at the same time" I said. Ikuto froze and muttered something under his breath.

"People can't smell blood" he said with a finality. The nurse came in and put an icepack to my head when Seiichiro burst in with a sick Tadase.

"Kiddy King is sick" mocked Ikuto. Tadase gave him a weak glare but then made a sick sound as if he were about to throw up. I tossed Seiichiro the ice pack when the nurse came back in.

"Make sure she gets back safely" said the nurse. Ikuto nodded and continued towards the door.

"You look better" hissed Seiichiro. I rolled my eyes and walked away from him. I thought I saw Ikuto's hand tense into a fist but then it relaxed. I walked towards my Maserati and Ikuto noticed. He grabbed the back of my leather jacket.

"What? I'm going home" I said. He smirked slowly and shook his head.

"I said I'll get you home safely. Come on we'll ride in my car" Ikuto said. I looked at my Maserati. I was mentally calculating my chances of reaching the car before he could catch me. I had to admit, they weren't good. After what I'd seen him do I'd be lucky not to be stuffed in the car.

"I'll always drag you back" he smirked. I stomped towards his car but then turned to face him again. He opened the door for me.

"How'll I get my truck?" I demanded. He crossed his arms and then raised an eyebrow as if something was obvious.

"I'll send Rima to drop it off" he said. I huffed uneasily. He closed the door behind me and then he slid into the car. He turned on the music.

"Where were you today?" I demanded. He smirked at me again. I loved his smirk.

"Listening to music in my car" he said. And then a beautiful song came on. It was a classic European song, Fur de Lise.

"Fur de Lise? I love this song. It reminds me of my mother" I said. His face became completely serious.

"What's your mother like?" he asked. I sighed and then looked out the window as he drove on the streets of Tokyo. Thank God for traffic! I could stay with him longer.

"Well she's beautiful. Unlike me of course. She has long brown hair and deeper golden eyes. She's immature so I have to take care of her. She's the most wonderful person in my life" I said. But there was someone much more wonderful I knew that for sure.

"You talk as if she is your child" he said. I laughed slightly and a genuine flash of a smile went across his face.

"My mom always says I was born thirty five and I keep getting older" I said. He laughed slightly and then continued to drive.

"Do you approve of your stepfather Gozen?" he asked. I shrugged slowly.

"I guess. He's nice enough. But it's not my choice. It's hers. I'd let her be happy" I said. He nodded.

"Do you think she'd extend the same courtesy to you?" he asked in all seriousness. He looked directly in my eyes. I nodded as I turned red and he flinched slightly.

"So nobody too scary?" he teased. I turned my normal color and smiled.

"What do you mean? Inhumane piercings and weird ass tattoos" I said. He nodded as he shrugged and he went forward through the traffic.

"Do you think I could be scary?" he asked suddenly. Wait…was he talking about himself. Like hell I would care about my mom! Ask me out dammit!

"I think you could be if you wanted to" I said. He nodded serenely and I was quiet again. But it wasn't awkward…it was just silent.

"What about your family?" I asked. His hands tensed but he sighed slowly.

"We're all adopted. Aruto is my uncle. He plays the violin. And Souko stays at home and gardens" he said slowly. He was choosing his words carefully. My mind flickered to the trip we were going to take to downtown Tokyo.

"Do you want to go to the beach in downtown Tokyo?" I asked. Ikuto seemed to consider it before his eyes hardened.

"I can't go. I don't think Tadase or Seiichiro would really like it if I did. Let's not push him with you and I any farther" he said. He smirked at me as a light blush crossed my face. I was more preoccupied with the way he said 'you and I'.

"We're here" he said. I saw we were right outside my building and I looked up to see my balcony on the penthouse floor. I grabbed my bag and got out.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow?" I asked. He shook his head and smirked.

"Aren't you a little interested…no I'm going hiking in the Rock Mountains with Kukai. I'll see you next week. Bye _Amu_" he said. I stammered and he drove away. I stared after the car before walking inside.

He should've just asked me out.


	7. Scary Stories

**Amu: Hello. Sabrina asked me to post this.**

**Ikuto: Then you're in charge babe.**

**Amu: Go into the emo corner.**

**Ikuto: Fine!**

**Amu: And while your at it go do the disclaimer.**

**Ikuto: Sabrina doesn't own Twilight or Shugo Chara.**

Scary Stories

Although I knew Ikuto wouldn't be there that didn't keep me from looking for him at lunch today. Saaya caught me looking and she made a face.

"So are going out with him?" she demanded. I gasped and turned slightly red. I didn't know where we stood. He was caring. That I was sure about. His eyes burned with regret every time he saw me about to cry even if it wasn't his fault.

"No we aren't" I said finally. And she looked satisfied. I looked at the Tsukiyomi table and I saw only Rima who was smiling at me, Utau who was looking into a compact mirror and Nagihiko who looked relaxed. He didn't look as if he were in so much pain as usual. I got up and walked out as Chiyoko walked out with Tadase he smiled at me and turned back to her.

"Why doesn't she just sit with them? Like really! Of all people he's interested in the new girl. She's plain and she doesn't even look normal. I bet her pink hair is fake!" snapped Chiyoko. Tadase didn't say anything but his jaw was slightly clenched as if he couldn't stand her and for the record neither could eye. My eyes burned with unshed tears of sadness and rage and I was surprised that Ikuto didn't pop up to ask what was wrong. I pushed past her and I felt her smug eyes on my back.

Later that night I decided to ask Tsumugu about the place where Ikuto was going. I turned to him during dinner.

"So…do people go to Rock Mountain a lot?" I asked. Tsumugu's eyes bugged out and he choked on the rice.

"NO! There are way too many panthers and bears!" he shouted. I froze and my eyes widened. Then what if Ikuto go hurt! But something told me not to worry about him but something seemed familiar.

"Oh…well I was just saying. I heard about some kids hiking there. Anyway I'm going into downtown Tokyo tomorrow on to the settlement for the Sanjou clan" I said. He nodded and then his mouth broke into a smile.

"Tell Nikaidou I said hi" he said. Nikaidou Sanjou was married to Yukari Sanjou and looked after her brother Kairi. The next day I heard a honk and I went downstairs to meet Tadase and Yaya with Saaya. Yaya was sitting comfortably eating candy. Seiichiro was sitting next to her. We arrived at the beach soon enough. Chiyoko and her crew were already there.

"So do you want to swim together?" asked Tadase. I raised an eyebrow. I made sure I was wearing a long sleeve shirt and jeans. I shook my head until I saw Kairi with a bunch of other kids. Some looked ripped while Kairi looked lanky.

"Kairi is that you?" I demanded. He looked at me and his face broke into a wide smile. Tadase and Seiichiro glared at him.

"Hey Amu-chan!" he said. I smiled at him and he returned it. He pushed his glasses farther up his nose. Chiyoko glared at me and sat down.

"So Amu…did Tsukiyomi Ikuto stand you up?" she demanded. I turned red and glared at him.

"No! He said he couldn't come. Instead we're doing something else together" I snapped. Chiyoko turned red and turned away from me. Kairi's face-hardened slightly.

"The Tsukiyomis aren't allowed in downtown Tokyo" was all he said. Something about that bothered me.

"Let's go for a walk. So we can catch up since we haven't seen each other in so long" I said suggestively. Seiichiro shot me a look and I returned it with a glare. We walked to the end of the beach near the boardwalk.

"Tell me, why don't the Tsukiyomis come over here" I flirted. Kairi turned slightly pink and he shook his head.

"Well…there are stories here about the "Cold Ones". The Sanjous are said to be descended from wolves. We are said to be werewolves. And they have only one natural enemy, the "cold one". 70 years ago, the "cold ones" came. They were strange. Instead of red eyes they had azure colored. They hunted in our land but not on humans. They weren't supposed to be dangerous as the leader claimed. The coven was large about six of them. They fed on humans. But my great-grandfather didn't like that so they set up a treaty. If the crossed the line then a war would start in Tokyo. If we told anyone then they would put war on us" Kairi explained. Now I knew something was eerily similar to something but I couldn't remember.

"So the Tsukiyomis are descended from them?" I asked. Kairi shook his head slowly and smiled slightly.

"They are the same ones" he said. I stopped and turned pale as ice. I knew where I had heard all of this before. My book…Twilight. Everything was the same. The way he had been acting. The eyes though his were azure. My life was a Twilight book…but in a Japanese style. I had stopped at Twilight. I backed away but then tried to relax.

"You're really good at telling stories. But you just broke the treaty" I laughed. He nodded and laughed too. He didn't notice my wild eyes and I walked away but he grabbed my arm.

"So I'll see you around right?" he asked. Kairi looked like he would be easy to hang out with. Even if he was a year younger than me I'd want to be his friend.

"Sure. But I need to get home. It's kind of late. See you around" I said. I sprinted towards the car and to Tadase. He saw me freaking out.

"I need to leave. It's important. Please!" I pleaded. I needed to find out if it were true. I was on the verge of hyperventilating. I needed to figure this out.

"Amu-chan we just go here! Can you just stick it out until after lunch?" he complained. I realized I was being unfair so I nodded and sighed. He smiled at me and ripped into the hot dogs in his hand. I raised an eyebrow and settled for some potato salad, a weird American dish.


	8. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or Shugo Chara! I'm sorry it's so short but I'm kind of getting a little excited so I can get to the fluff and explanations you know. Also this is my least favorite chapter in the actual book.**

Nightmare

I got home and I curled up onto my bed trying hard not to think about what I had recently found out. I put in my headphones from my IPod and started to listen to 'Seventeen Forever' by Metro Station, which wasn't working. I turned it and 'Decode' by Paramore came on. Finally it came to 'Fur de Lise'. I drifted to sleep and then the dream started. But it was different. I was still in Tokyo but I was standing on the line where uptown Tokyo ended. I was wearing a billowy golden dress and I was barefooted. The lights of Tokyo were off except for one…all the way at the perimeter of the uptown part.

"Run Amu-chan!" shouted a familiar voice. It was Kairi. I shook my head and continued forward. He tried to grab my arm but I shook my head.

"Amu-chan! Come over on this side! He's coming" screamed Tadase. I looked at him and he looked terrified. Kairi looked at where Tadase was looking and he shuddered and turned into a dark green wolf and it was almost black. I walked backwards away from it. I turned away and looked at the light. It was coming closer for some reason. Tadase ran away but Kairi tried to go after it. He couldn't for it was as if a barrier was holding him back. And then Ikuto appears next to her. He wrapped a hand around my waist forcing my neck to be exposed. He was being gentle now.

"Trust me Amu…you know me and I know you" he whispered. I nodded and he stepped over the barrier. He brought his face to my neck and I felt his pointed teeth graze over my pulse in the neck when he dropped me. I fell to the floor and the wolf leaped towards him, his fangs aiming for Ikuto's jugular.

I screamed and the dream shattered and I woke up. I was still screaming. What happened to Ikuto? I looked down and realized I was still in my clothes. Thank goodness that Tsumugu already went out to go and bird watching.

I walked downstairs and made myself a giant pancake and ate in silence. I went back upstairs and I was only 6 AM. So I went to look up the vampire stuff. I went on Twilight Lexicon. I read about their eyes and such. Nothing made sense at all and I was starting to get extremely annoyed. There eyes were said to be golden and all of that but it was wrong so I googled it.

Most of it was complete nonsense. However I smiled when I read about French vampires that condemned evil vampires. So Ikuto couldn't be evil. But otherwise he fit everything else.

The beauty, the strength and the speed was all there. Twilight proved that vampires could come out during the day. I was frustrated so I went downstairs and wandered into the darker parts of uptown Tokyo. As I walked I thought I saw a flash of azure but I shook my head.

I only had two choices now. To avoid him or to let it go and keep going. It was obvious that I couldn't live with myself if I didn't talk to him a little. Later that night I went to open the balcony door. It opened without a single squeak. I could've sworn that Tsumugu said it would be extremely hard to open while being quiet.

On Monday I went to school in another cute British outfit. As soon as I parked Tadase was at my window. I rolled it down and looked at him.

"Well…would you like to go out this Friday or the girls choice?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow and folded my arms over my chest.

"No. Friday I'm busy and at the dance I'm going to Osaka with a friend" I said. He sighed and walked away. As I walked into the school building I looked for Ikuto but he wasn't there. He's whole family was gone instead of just him and Kukai.

"Guess what! Yaya and I want you to come with use to go dress shopping on Saturday. On Friday I'm going on a date with Hotori Tadase!" Saaya squealed. I gave her a small smile.

"Sure I'll go with you guys. And we can go get something eat after" I said. She nodded and squeezed my arm. I didn't talk at lunch and barely ate. With him not being here he brought everything about me down. When I went home I started to read a book but of course it the boy had to be named Ituko. It was too similar and I fell asleep. I had the dream again and I woke up with a start. By my balcony I saw the silhouette of a boy my age playing the violin and then he was gone. I fell back asleep.

I went the next day to school and it was sunny. Usually it was extremely cloudy over Tokyo because all of the smog and such.

And then right after school I met Yaya and Saaya at her truck and then we drove off to Osaka.


	9. Osaka

**Disclaimer: Sorry that it took so long. I don't own Shugo Chara or Twilight. This is where it gets different from Twilight.**

Osaka

We drove in the car and I shook my head so I didn't think about Iku-I mean, nothing. I sighed to myself and Yaya looked at me, curiously.

"Well…Osaka is a major fashion district, right?" I asked. I hadn't really shopped anywhere else, except for Tokyo and Hokkaido. Saaya nodded fiercely. We were turning into the parking lot of a large outlet. The stores were all separate.

"Of course. We decided to go all the way here because all the cute dresses will be gone in Tokyo. And I wouldn't be caught dead in trash" Saaya said, as if it was obvious. I raised an eyebrow and we went into the first store we saw. Saaya ran into the back of the store and came back in front with a olive green dress that matched her eyes.

"Yaya? Should I try this on?" she demanded. Yaya looked up from the pale yellow dress she was looking at.

"Uh…yeah" Yaya said, barely paying attention as she took out a chocolate bar from her purse and began to chew. I sighed to myself and sat down on the window seat. Saaya rushed back up. She was flat chested and the strapless dress accentuated that. And she was like a stick. No curves or anything. Yaya had more curves and Yaya was like a newborn baby!

"Um…don't buy it. It looks terrible on you" I said, bluntly. Saaya glared at me angrily and rolled her eyes.

"I don't see you wearing a dress! Try this on!" Saaya snapped. She threw a black garment at me and I shrugged and went to try it on. I came back, practically waddling. The dress was a black mermaid type. It was strapless and right under the breast was a band of silver beads in designs. Saaya looked at me in surprise.

"Amu-chi! You look amazing" Yaya said. I grinned and ran a hand through my thick pink hair.

"Thank you. Anyway…Saaya maybe we should go to a makeup store so you can see what makeup would work best and then by the dress to match" I suggested, kindly. She nodded, arrogantly.

"I was just about to suggest that!" Saaya said. I walked back to change out of it and prepared to put it back on the rack. Yaya wore the pale yellow dress she had looked at. It looked beautiful on her. It was satin and a V-neck. The neckline was lined with silver sequins. It was close fitting and she was well-developed despite her baby attitude that suited her so well.

"You look wonderful Yaya" I said, softly. She looked at herself in the mirror, anxiously.

"Thank you. Musashi wouldn't notice though" she commented. The name rang a bell and I looked at her in wonder.

"You mean…the 20 year old in downtown Tokyo. The one who is apart of the Sanjou clan?" I asked. She nodded shyly.

"I went out with him and a friend once and I like him a lot. I felt like we clicked. And the way he stared at me was strange. As if he couldn't bear to look away. But I haven't seen him in a week. It's kind of painful almost" she said. I looked at her in surprise. Her baby character seemed like a protective shell. She seemed incredibly serious and adult.

"He cares Yaya" I said. I didn't know what made me but I did anyway.

"I know. But buy the dress, Amu" she said, seriously. I nodded as she went back into the dressing room. She came out and we went to the cashier and bought the dresses. Saaya stormed towards us.

"What took you so long? Let's go" commanded Saaya. I looked at her angrily and with disbelief. We began to walk down the main 'road' in the outlet.

"Um…hey Yaya. Do the Tsukiyomis disappear on 'backpacking' trips a lot?" I asked. Yaya nodded, fervently.

"A few times a month. Nagihiko goes on hikes more than them but not by a lot. They're still model students" Yaya said. I nodded. I looked at Saaya who was marching as if she owned the place.

"I need to go into Hot Topic" I said. She nodded, confused and I darted in. I went straight to the necklace section. I picked up the choker with the Cullen crest dangling from it. My mind darted to Rima's necklace, Utau's choker, Kukai's necklace, Nagihiko's wristband and finally Ikuto's watch. Their crest was blue, black and silver. They had a silver phoenix, and a silver lion. There was black and blue that accented everything else. Personally, I think that the Tsukiyomis' crest was more attractive. I looked and then walked out of the store. It was dark now and the outlet didn't have many streetlights. I walked confidently down the way I came when I came to the winding alleyway.

"Damn" I cursed to myself. I walked into it and came out into a small clearing of brick and stone. Three tall men in black were gathered in the corner. I squeaked and they turned to look at me.

"Hmm…she's cute. She'd make a nice slave," the tallest one said. I back away when the shortest man blocked the way I came. The medium sized man blocked the only other escape route.

"For how much?" asked the short man. The medium sized man leered at me and looked me up and down.

"If I have fun with her, her value shouldn't be below $950" the medium sized man said. The tallest laughed and nodded.

"Have your fun" he said. The medium sized man sauntered over and grabbed my wrist. I kneed him in his area. A tall shadow flipped from the roof and landed in front of me. A shock of blue hair.

"Aww…you think you can save her?" wheezed the medium sized man. I glared at Ikuto.

"I can handle this" I said. He looked over his shoulder and smirked with a hard edge to it.

"I bet you can't. Watch my back" he said. I nodded and he sprung like a cat catching a mouse. He flew over the tallest man's head and pushed off of the wall with his hands, His feet collided with the side of the leader's head. He fell to the ground. The smallest one approached me. I kicked upwards and it collided with the man's jaw. He first went up and then down. I then kicked down so that he flew into the ground. I turned to see what Ikuto was doing. He seemed to be fighting gingerly.

"What can a teenager do to me?" demanded the medium sized man. He went after me and a knife appeared in his hand. Ikuto spun around and looked in shock as the man prepared to ram the knife into my stomach. He blurred and appeared in front of me.

"A lot" he whispered, before flicking to the man in the forehead. The man flew backwards and crashed into the wall. I heard a sickening crack. I looked at Ikuto in shock.

"You saved me?" I asked. He looked at me. And then nodded.

"I couldn't let you die on me" he said, quietly. I grinned and he smirked back. He tilted his head to the exit and we walk out of the stone clearing.

"Ikuto. Are you okay? You don't look well" I said, quietly. Ikuto looked like he was having an internal struggle.

"I'm not okay. I'm pissed off at those men. I could've killed them. I have an issue with things like that. When people try to hurt the things I care about" Ikuto said. I looked at him surprise.

"You care about me?" I asked. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"I save you from an oncoming truck and three slavers. Yes I care about you, Ichigo" he said, rolling his eyes. I pursed my lips and we continued walking. We got to the parking lot where Yaya and Saaya stood waiting for me. They had McDonalds in their hands. Saaya was looking at her watch while Yaya was chewing on a Jawbreaker.

"Hey. Sorry about that" I said. Saaya looked up and glared at me.

"Where were you? We missed out dinner reservations!" Saaya shouted. Yaya elbowed her to make her shut up.

"You're chewing her out in front of Tsukiyomi Ikuto! You're making yourself look really bad. And he looks pissed" Yaya whispered. I turned and laughed into Ikuto's shoulder. He looked between pissed and amused and conceited.

"I mean…hi Amu! Where were you?" she asked, with false cheer. Ikuto didn't look fooled.

"Cut that crap out, Yamabuki. I don't like fake people. Amu was with me. I was out buying something for Rima. I'm taking her out to dinner now" Ikuto said. Yeah…what?

"I don't want to go out to dinner!" I said. He looked at me pointedly. He bent down slightly.

"Do you want an explanation for what you just saw?" he asked, very quietly. I froze and nodded. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Wait! I'm still hungry" Saaya complained. Yaya sighed and took her by the arm. Ikuto raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I want to go to Dylan's Candy Bar" Yaya said, flatly. She dragged Saaya away with inhumane strength and speed. Well there goes my plan for getting rid of her…for good.

"Well…there isn't any restaurant I can pay for besides Burger King" I said. I started across the parking lot but he grabbed my arm, by the sleeve, mind you. He looked at me, pleadingly.

"Like I'd make you buy your dinner. We'll be going to an okonomiyaki-ya restaurant" he said. I looked at him in surprise.

"Are you serious? That's so expensive!" I snapped. He shrugged and we walked over to the expensive restaurant. A woman about 19 stood at the desk in front. She had thick thighs but that's it. She was pretty and her skirt and shirt was tight. I saw her eyes widen when Ikuto came in. She turned around and turned back. The two top buttons were unbuttoned and there was a slit in her skirt now. Slut!

"Hello. Welcome. How may I help you?" the woman asked, Ikuto, not me note. I glared at her and crossed my arms.

"We're here. So you should get us a table obviously. Damn. They pick the stupidest hostesses these days" I snapped. Ikuto smirked, amused. The woman gave me a withering glance.

"Well. The more populated area is this way" the woman said. I didn't move and neither did Ikuto.

"Privacy would be opportune for you" Ikuto said, slipping out a number of bills from his pocket. The woman's eyes turned to dollar signs. She led us to a cut off area with only one table and two cushions. We sat down. He slipped her the bills before she bent down to show the little cleavage she had.

"Well your waitress will be out in a minute" she said. Ikuto hadn't looked away from my face and I didn't look at her. I waved her away and she stalked off.

"You're very possessive" Ikuto said. It was a fact and not a question. I blushed and looked away. He smirked.

"You're eyes…they were black last week. Now their sapphire. Is that why you're teasing me? You're actually very nice when your eyes are sapphire. You glared at me and was kind of mean to me when they were black" I observed. He looked at me, astonished.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be…cruel to you" he said. I smiled softly and nodded.

"I know. But that observation led me to another theory. One that I'm sure is correct. But…I'll tell you in the car. I'm sure the waitress is eavesdropping" I said, quietly. Sure enough I heard a scuttle behind the screen door. Another girl stepped through. She looked my age and had blonde hair that was obviously fake.

"Hello, I'm Aiko. I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you?" she asked. She was looking at Ikuto and not me. He looked at me.

"Amu?" he asked. I glared at 'Aiko' who flinched.

"The usual and a Coke" I snapped. She nodded and she looked at me, witheringly.

"And for you?" she asked. She crouched in front of Ikuto and her shirt was half unbuttoned and her skirt was tiked up to her thigh so it went even higher.

"A more classier waitress?" he murmured. I looked at him, shocked. Did he just say that? Aiko stood up quickly and bit her lip.

"I'll get that for you straight away" she said, biting her lip. She looked like she was about to cry. She scurried away and I looked at Ikuto.

"You made her cry?" I demanded. He shrugged and raised an eyebrow.

"She was annoying me. That's very unattractive. Acting like a slut is disgusting. Maybe that's why I like you" he whispered. My heart went into double time and he chuckled as my face turned red.

"You tease me too much. Now. Why were you in Osaka? Stalking me?" I teased. He smirked at me and leaned in, his nose almost touching my own. I blushed.

"I was stalking you" he answered. I leaned back and so did he.

"Let's say someone, hypothetically of course, named Edward was following a girl…and he knew she was in trouble. How would he have found her?" I asked. He looked at me and chuckled.

"Well only you could get in trouble in outlet for Kami-sama's sake!" Ikuto teased. I glared at him.

"This is a hypothetical case!"

"We'll call her Bella then. He would be able to read the minds of those apprehending her. He wouldn't be able to read Bella's mind because it's so heavily guarded by something that he has never seen before." So he can read minds?

"So you can read minds?" I asked. I, timidly of course, caressed his face, slowly. His eyes darted to my hand and he didn't try to do anything about it. His skin was ice cold and I inwardly shivered.

"Edward can and he just stole my thunder. Yes, Ichigo. Now…I followed your scent. Strawberries and cream…not surprising. You are a master of disaster. It follows you everywhere. Your are its mistress and I followed you only because I was trying to keep you from inadvertently committing suicide" he explained. I smiled at him.

"Stalker" I hissed, playfully. He smirked and nodded.

"I am" he whispered. Aiko decided to come back with my food and she set it on the table in a hurry before leaving.

"You saved me from Tadase's truck. That was once and now this is twice. Why don't you stop trying to save me and let me die? If Kami-sama wants it then let me die" I pointed out. He looked at me, appalled.

"Like hell I'll let you die. And you're lucky three times is the charm is not real. You were practically dead the first time I saw you" he snapped. I looked at him, my eyes wide.

"You scare me sometimes…but how were you really able to find me?" I demanded. He sighed and looked at me.

"I kept tabs on Saaya and Yaya's minds. Saaya's was…uncomfortable. She's bi-curious. She thought you looked really hot in that dress. And well…I wholly agree. You looked damn hot. But she was having suggestive fantasies. And when you left there wasn't anyone around you to keep tabs on and then you're lucky I was on the roof otherwise you would've found yourself, raped and on your way to Afghanistan or Indonesia as a sex slave. Their minds…were disgusting. I wanted to rip them into shreds. And I would've enjoyed in thoroughly" he hissed. I looked at him, frightened. He was just like…

"Then why am I here? So you can take it out on me?" I asked, curious. He looked at me in disbelief.

"I saved you three times, counting the time when I was about to kill you on the first day, and you think I want to kill you? You're dense? I needed you here to keep me in check. I don't want to be a murderer" he said, quietly. He was trying to keep the conversation low so Aiko or the Super Whore Hostess couldn't hear.

"Ikuto…thank you. Check!" I shouted. Sure enough, Aiko fell through the screen and looked confused. She didn't seem horrified so she didn't hear anything we had said. Or whatever parts she did hear must have been confusing.

"Um…anything else I can get you, besides the check?" Aiko asked. Ikuto stood up and helped me up, without touching my hand, of course.

"A classier waitress would've been nice but its too late. But good food" Ikuto said, slipping a number of bills to the waitress. I noticed he had left a tip. When we got outside I glared at him.

"You don't leave tips. That's rude!" I snapped. It really was. Ikuto grinned, mischievously.

"She enjoyed it. She can finally buy her 1965 vintage Honda" he said. I had to giggle at that. She certainly was stupid. With that tip, she could afford a 2000 Honda. He led me to his Aston Martin and he opened the door for me. I got in and he walked to the other side. Nobody had ever done that for me. Then he started to speed. And while he was going down the empty highway he said three words.

"Theory. Speak. Now."


	10. Theory

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Twilight.**

Theory

"Before I tell you…just tell me one more thing. I didn't quite understand when you said it in the restaurant" I said. He looked at me as he drove, his eyes only occasionally darting back to the road.

"What is it?" he asked. I sighed and looked at him, intently, trying to remember his face.

"How were you able to find me? I doubt they were thinking about where they were" I said. He nodded in agreement.

"My senses are heightened by my conditions and even more so because I have feline instincts. So, I smelled your scent. Strawberries and cream" Ikuto said. I looked at him in surprise.

"You're serious?" I asked. He nodded in confirmation. Damn….I smell like ice cream. That's kind of weird. If I recall Bella smelled like lavenders, floral, I believe.

"Yes…now what else would you like to know?" he asked. I bit my lip and sighed slowly.

"What about the mind-reading thing? Is it only you? Can your family do other things as well?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"That's a tall order for answers. No…it's only me. I cannot hear someone from across the ocean blue. I have to be fairly close. I can't hear someone in America, for example. And I also cannot hear you" Ikuto said. He gave me a knowing glance and I looked at him in interest.

"Why can't you hear me?" I demanded. He looked at me before looking back at the road. He sighed and his car accelerated more.

"You're different. It's like you run on AM and that's why I can't hear you well. AM radio sucks. I hate it. But I don't hate you…just the fact that I can't read your mind. It's highly annoying. I want to know what you're thinking" he said. I looked at him in horror. I hated this.

"I'm a freak!" I screeched. So he could hear everyone's mind but mine? I was weird…a freak. Well…it wasn't fair! Not at all!

"I can't read your thoughts so your freak? You're very self-conscious, Amu. I'm the one hearing peoples' thoughts and you think you're a freak. You have some major issues. You need to get your priorities right. And I'm not sure. It's a theory. Which brings us back to yours," he said. I glared at him before turning back to looking at the road. I made the mistake of looking at the speedometer.

"Holy shit! Slow down!" I screamed. He looked at me as if I was off my medication or something. Well that's not fair! He was driving at 240 mph.

"Do you see how fast you're driving? Do you want us to get killed?" I demanded. He looked at me and then chuckled.

"I can drive with my eyes closed. We won't get into a car accident! Chill out, Ichigo" he reassured me. Well hell I wasn't reassured one bit! I looked outside, panicky. We were going so fast that the streetlights looked blurred together. I didn't even see the road. It was like were flying on black nothingness. And I didn't like it…at all.

"We're going to die and you tell me to chill!" I snapped. He rolled his eyes and went slower. The speedometer dropped to 190.

"This is so freaking slow!" he complained. I looked at him in surprise.

"This is slow! Go to 100 mph! That's how _I _drive. And then I'll relax and not focus on dying a very early death. You probably won't get killed but I will. Remember, I'm the mistress of disaster" I reminded him. He drifted to 110 mph and grumbled under his breath.

"I hate driving slow."

"This is slow?"

"Stop commentating on my driving techniques" he snapped. "What's your theory?"

"You might be mad at me…if I'm correct. I'm almost positive that I am" I whispered. He looked at me and I caught sight of his watch again.

"It's very hard for me to be angry at you. Tell me…Amu" he whispered. I looked at him, my face hard. He was confused.

"I went to downtown Tokyo…a family friend told me a story. His name is Kairi Sanjou; his sister is the regent chief until he is old enough. Now…I was told a story about to cold ones or…vampires. And I couldn't help but realize that this is so familiar…so I read the Twilight book over. And you know what…you and Edward are so different and yet you are the same" I said. He looked at me his confused expression frozen in place.

"You even have a crest…oh, Ikuto…I am so sorry" I whispered. He turned away from me, his face frozen in horror.

"Your eyes turn from blue to grey to black and back. Your siblings are all pale…just like you. Yet you aren't related. You choose smog-covered Tokyo of all places where there is little sunlight yet it is always warm. And every time I blush you freak out. I know what you are" I whispered. He looked at me and tried to cover his horror stricken face with a smirk.

"You read a little too much Twilight, Ichigo" he said with a wide smirk. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him, intently. He fell right into it.

"I didn't say you were a vampire…" I responded. His smirk was wiped off his face and he pushed down the break until we stopped in the middle of the road.

"How…" he demanded. I looked at him and I smiled…sadly. This would be a problem I was sure.

"It wasn't his fault. I made him tell me by flirting. And may I so myself I did a pretty good job" I said, trying to lighten the mood. His face only darkened and he looked at me for further explanation.

"Poor Sanjou Kairi…why did you want to know?" Ikuto asked. I looked at him and shrugged.

"You intrigued me. I'm not going to lie anymore. Everything about it seemed unreal. I saw the facts but didn't want to believe it. So I told myself…I don't give a damn! It doesn't matter" I explained. He looked at me in disbelief.

"It doesn't matter! It doesn't matter if I'm not human! If I'm a…monster?" he demanded, angrily. I was right and I sighed.

"It doesn't matter to me, Ikuto. You are angry with me. I knew I shouldn't have told you" I whispered. I knew he could hear me, well enough.

"I'd rather not be kept in the dark. I'm glad you told me—though you are saying the most ridiculous things" he said. I glared at him and he glared back. His glare was much more impressive.

"I'm wrong? You aren't a…" I said. He had to be! I must be right! All the evidence pointed to it unless vampirism suddenly became a disease that infected people. Which I really doubt.

"Does it matter, Amu?" he asked. I gasped.

"I'm right!"

"Does it matter?" he asked, again.

"No…but I'm very curious. How old are you?" I asked. He smirked at me.

"I'd really be a pervert if I told you. I'm 17" he said. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him with intense eyes.

"And how long have you been seventeen?" I asked. His lips twisted into a genuine smile then and then it turned into a smirk. He began to drive again.

"A while."

"You can come out in the daytime?"

"Obviously. Myth, Ichigo"

"Sparkle in the sun?"

"I glow in the sun. Unless I haven't…eaten in a while. If I haven't eaten I'll die…then glow."

"Coffins?"

"Don't sleep. I can't sleep, at all." He was becoming more and more like Edward Cullen by the minute.

"Right…" I answered.

"Don't you want to know about my diet?" he asked, coldly. I nodded slowly.

"It doesn't matter to me. But…sure" I said, nervously. He looked at me. He knew I was lying and trying to be strong.

"Don't lie to me, Amu. I drink a mixture of human and animal blood. The human blood is only from donors. It's disgusting to drink out of actual people" he explained, patiently.

"I know you don't hunt humans. I didn't know that you still drink human blood. So what colors do your eyes become when you drink animal blood?" I asked. He smiled at me softly.

"A sky blue. The human blood makes it darker" he explained. And then he looked at me hard.

"The Sanjou clan broke the treaty" he whispered to himself. And then he looked at me, an unknown emotion in his eyes.

"I'm dangerous for you, Amu. Your blood is…I'm sorry" he apologized. I nodded slowly and looked at him, curiously.

"You were hunting with Kukai. That's why your eyes are a lighter blue" I said. He nodded and he sighed.

"I was supposed to stay until tomorrow morning. But being away from you makes me…panicky" he said. I nodded.

"Being away from you makes me feel…anxious" I said. He looked at me confused.

"You know I can't easily get hurt. Why are you so worried?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I really like you…you are my friend. I'm worried that you'll get hurt nonetheless" I hissed underneath my breath. I blushed a deep red. I tried to control it since his hand tightened.

"Ah…this is wrong" he groaned.

"What did I say?" I asked, hurt. He shook his head.

"I'm miserable. It's one thing for me to be miserable. But another thing entirely for you to be so involved and intrigued by me. It's wrong!" he said, trying to convince himself more than me.

"I wouldn't care if you were a werewolf. It's too late!"

"Never say that!" he hissed. He truly looked like a vampire. The tears that were threatening to fall began to spill over my eyelids. He looked at me appalled.

"I made you cry! Ah shit! Don't cry, please Amu" he pleaded. He looked horrified with himself.

"I'm not crying" I said, my voice cracking. Damn these traitor tears to hell!

"I'm sorry" he said. There was such regret in his eyes I had to look away. He was burning because he cared so much if I was sad.

"What were you thinking when those guys came?" asked Ikuto. I looked at him and smiled slightly.

"I was going to kick their asses" I said. Ikuto rolled his eyes and snorted.

"You against three burly men. Don't think so. You should be happy I came for you. You're too cute for your own good" he said. I smiled and blushed at the same time. I noticed we were in front of my condo and in the private garage for our penthouse now.

"Will you be at school tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded and crossed his arms as he got out to open the door for me.

"I have a test due. I'll see you at lunch?" he said. I nodded and smiled. I looked up and saw that the lights were all on. Including the kitchen. Ah crap!  
"Promise to be there?" I asked. He nodded and sighed.

"I promise. You know you have a pretty hot body. You looked really good in that dress. I'm glad you bought it" he said. I growled playfully.

"Pervert."

"Don't go into the streets late at night alone. I'm not the most dangerous thing out there. Goodbye, _Amu-koi_" he teased. As he got back into his car I glared in disbelief.

"I am not your lover!" I snapped after him. But of course I wish I was…I went inside and went up into the private elevator.

"Hey Dad!" I called. He ran over with his camera and looked at me curiously.

"It's early. It's only 9 o' clock. Well I already ordered a pizza. It's this weird American dish and it tastes amazing!" he said. I nodded and went to my room. Suddenly the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hi. It's me Saaya_".

"Oh hey! I left my purse and jacket in your car. Can you bring it to me tomorrow?"

"_Yeah! You made it home! What happened? Did you make out?_"

"Tomorrow".

"_Oh your dad is there_"

"Yup! See you tomorrow" I said. I hung up and fell on to the bed and let my hair fall out of its ponytail. Now my long hair fell to its proper place, my waist. I got undressed and went to shower in cold water. Did all of that happen? After my shower I changed into basketball shorts and a tank top.

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Ikuto was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him—and I didn't know how potent that part might be—that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.


	11. Interrogation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Twilight. Get over it.**

Interrogations

I groaned as the light streamed through my half open balcony. I looked at my alarm clock and shot up. I was running late. My pink hair was tangled in a mess. I got up and rushed into the shower and scrubbed my skin raw and washed my hair with strawberry scented shampoo. I jumped out and tugged on super skinny jeans, a grey tank, a motorcycle jacket with detachable sleeves, and chain-trimmed suede heels. I ran into the kitchen and stuffed myself with Pop-Tarts.

"Ugh! I'm late" I snapped. I knew I was running late when Tsumugu wasn't there to take pictures of my every outfit at every angle. Instead of tying up my hair like I usually did I let it fall loose to my waist.

"Crap! I only have 20 minutes to get to school and it takes me 20 minutes. And my car has to warm up. Where's my bookbag? Oh here! Where's my purse…oh yeah it's with Saaya" I said. I ran outside with my Twilight messenger bag hitting my waist and almost walked right past a shiny grey Aston Martin. I skidded to stop as the car honked.

"Huh?" I asked as I walked back to the car. The street was deserted since we lived in a really quiet corner of Tokyo. He was suddenly sitting on the hood of his car, staring at me with amused eyes at my bewildered shock.

"Why don't you ride with me today?" he said in a smooth voice. I nodded and I shivered in the chill. He looked at me concerned and he slipped off his own leather jacket and gave it to me. I took it gratefully and before I could open the car door it was open and he was in the driver's seat. I jumped and he smiled softly.

"Wow…you're actually going to drive me. My car has gas you know…" I whispered. I got in anyway and he smirked at me.

"That's fine. But we can't do some _things _if we're in different cars. Have you seen the movie 'Titanic'?" he asked. I nodded slowly not getting it and I involuntarily blushed as I realized what he was talking about.

"You're such a pervert!" I shouted. He chuckled and he floored it. He drove off and chuckled.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. I looked at him confused and then blushed. Currently I was thinking about how hot he looked in a tight black t-shirt, skinny jeans and Timberlands.

"You don't want to hear it" I whispered. He looked at me confused and I looked down at my lap. Hairs fell from my ear and fell like a curtain around my shoulder. I felt a cool hand brush my hair back. My heart started hammering in my chest and he chuckled.

"Does my prescence affect you so much?" asked Ikuto. I nodded almost infinitesimally. We were pulling into the parking lot and everyone was congregated there and talking.

"So why aren't you riding with your family?" I asked. Ikuto looked at me and shook his head and sighed.

"I wanted to ride with you. But it's easy to tell where Utau's car is. It's the purple Porsche Carera GT" Ikuto said. I looked at the gleaming Porsche. Girls and guys were looking in wonder.

"You all have luxury cars? Your cars are more expensive than my Maserati" I said. He looked at me and smirked.

"We all like to drive fast. It helps us with the speed. We're exceptionally fast as you've witnessed" Ikuto said. I nodded and he got out the car and opened the door for me. People, meaning the girl factor, usually watched him as he walked away. And currently his biceps were on display so the audience doubled. He took my bare wrist and helped me out. His arm wound around my shoulders.

"Oh my God!" I heard a familiar voice called. I saw Chiyoko and Saaya standing there looking at me in disbelief.

"Why are you putting us on display?" I hissed. He grinned at me and we kept walking.

"Haven't you noticed? I'm breaking all the rules now. And your friend has your jacket" Ikuto said. I nodded and took off his and gave it to me. Chiyoko's mouth dropped open. He put it back on.

"Hey Saaya. Hey Chiyoko" I said, trying to act indifferent. I could feel Ikuto shaking as he laughed at my attitude. Apparently, only he could see past my attitude. I looked at their shocked faces.

"Hello Saaya. Hello…Chiyoko, was it?" he asked. He seemed to be reading their thoughts and his face twisted into disgust before he composed himself again.

"Oh hi…um, Amu, here's your purse and your jacket" Saaya choked out. Chiyoko was staring at me.

"So, Amu! Want to hang out?" Chiyoko asked, cheerfully. She was looking at Ikuto and I raised an eyebrow.

"No. Ikuto, we should get to class. If you made me late…with your driving I'm probably early" I teased. He smirked and nodded.

"We'll talk…in Pre-Cal" Saaya said, pointedly. I nodded and Ikuto had a smirk plastered on his face again.

"Hm, Amu let's go. We need to talk" he said. I nodded and I walked away with him. As I walked my bangs brushed my forehead. I looked back and they were staring and so were just about everyone else. We stood in a corner and leaned back, one foot on the wall and his arms crossed.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked. He leaned forward until our foreheads were almost touching.

"I read Saaya's thoughts. She's going to ask whether we're dating and how you feel about me," Ikuto said. I blanched and looked at him innocently.

"What should I say?" I asked, innocently. He chuckled at my face again and leaned back against the wall. He was looking at the ceiling.

"I think it would be easier if you said that I was your boyfriend. We can avoid complicated explanations. And well the second question…I'll be listening in" he said, quietly. I blushed and he still seemed rather relaxed. I was probably the only human who would've noticed how his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Ikuto…you want me to pretend to be your girlfriend?" I demanded. He looked at me, surprise gracing his perfect features.

"I'm not asking you to pretend, Amu. I consider us as…together. But you have History and I have English. I'll save you a seat at lunch" he said. I nodded, dazed. He gave me a genuine smile as he walked me to History. He stood outside the door.

"I'll be listening" he reminded me and I raised an eyebrow.

"I know" I sighed. He walked away with an uneven smirk, and I glared at his back. He was so irritating sometimes! I walked into History.

"Good morning, Amu" said a tired and resigned voice. I saw Tadase leaning against my desk. He looked incredibly awkward and I looked at him. His eyes looked duller and he looked drawn.

"How was Port Angeles?" he asked.

"It was good. Saaya got an awesome dress" I said. His eyes widened and grinned. His eyes got brighter.

"Did she say anything about that date I took her on?" he said. He took her on a date? Why didn't I realize? I had a flashback about Saaya talking about it but I had been too wrapped up in thinking about Ikuto.

"Um…yeah she said it was fun" I said. He nodded and smiled to himself and the teacher called class to order. Soon it was Pre-Cal and right before lunch. The teacher was usually a half hour late to this class. I sat down and Saaya practically ran up to me.

"Tell me everything!" she commanded. I looked at her blankly.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, carefully. I had to be careful about my answers so she wouldn't know too much.

"What happened last night?"

"He bought me dinner at the expensive okonomiyaki-ya. And then he drove me home" I said, bluntly. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw her make a face. She then openly glared at me, the skeptic.

"How did you get home so fast?"

"He drives like he's trying to win a freaking high speed NASCAR race. He drove at about 180 mph!" I said. She looked at me in shock and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Was it a date? Did you ask him to meet you there?" she asked. I hadn't thought she was going ask that.

"No—I was extremely surprised to see him there" I said, honestly. Saaya's lower lip jutted out in disappointment.

"So…are you dating?" she asked. This was the big one…

"Yeah. That's why he picked me up this morning" I said, quietly. I could tell people were listening in from the muffled gasps.

"W-o-w! Tsukiyomi Ikuto finally gets a girlfriend. When are you going out again?" I asked. I bit my lip.

"He's driving me to Yokohama. Does that count?" I asked. She nodded and squealed shrilly.

"Have you kissed yet?" she asked. Her tone was tinged with jealousy.

"No—it's not like that. We aren't that close yet" I said. I sounded glum. Did I want him to kiss me? I realized I really do!

"He's so hot. How can you handle being around him?" asked Saaya. I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"He's so intimidating. And he's like that hot emo type. But I guess that's why you guys hit off so easily. His family are usually seen wearing dark things. But his body is so…" Saaya said. I suddenly felt embarrassed for her. Ikuto was most likely listening in her head.

"There's more to him than just his body, Saaya" I hissed, annoyed. She shrugged and turned to the front as the teacher came in. She leaned in slightly.

"So you like him?" she whispered. I merely nodded and she sighed, exasperated.

"I like him a lot. More than he likes me. But I don't know how I can help that. I don't even know if he likes me at all. He's always so cryptic" I said. She nodded and I barely paid any attention as the teacher walked in and started to talk.

"Well…the hostess and the waitress were throwing themselves at him. They were either 19 or 20 and they were not exactly gorgeous but they were pretty" I said. She gave me a forced smile.

"That must mean he really likes you!" she squealed. The teacher hushed her, confused to what she was squealing about.

"So you're not sitting with us today?" she asked. I shrugged and I walked out to see Ikuto leaning on the wall next to the door. He smirked when he saw me and I smiled softly. We walked away as Saaya stared after us, again.

"Want to eat with me?" he asked. I looked at him and grinned.

"Just don't eat me" I murmured. He rolled his eyes and we walked off to the cafeteria. People were staring again but I tried not to pay attention. We went on the lunch line and he got entire tray of food, one of everything.

"You aren't getting that all for me?" I hissed. He smirked at me.

"Don't want you to get fatter than you are. Half of it is for me" he said. I glared at him and crossed my arms, angrily. We walked to the table and sat down.

"I am not fat" I murmured. He looked at me, sincerely and nodded.

"You're not. I was only teasing" he responded and I smiled gratefully in response.

"So, today is Italian Day, in the cafeteria. What would you do if someone dared you to eat food? Maybe…spaghetti and marinara sauce?" I asked. He grimaced, uncomfortably.

"If someone dared you to eat shit would you? You're so curious" he sighed. I looked at him in disgust.

"No! I wouldn't eat it. But would you…for me?" I asked. He rolled his eyes but nodded anyway and took his fork and wrapped the spaghetti around it. He tasted it and looked like he was forcing himself to swallow the food.

"Nasty crap. Anyway…so the hostess and the waitress were throwing themselves at me?" he asked. I blushed and looked at him.

"You didn't notice? The hostess cut a slit in her skirt and half unbuttoned her shirt!" I said, rolling my eyes. He shrugged.

"I guess I was looking at something I found much more attractive" he said in a low voice. I blushed harshly, remembering how he hadn't taken his eyes off me through the entire evening.

"Hmm…I'm surprised you didn't hear their thoughts" I said. He looked up through his thick black lashes and his eyes seemed amused. I could see the hints of grey beginning to show in his sapphire eyes.

"Oh…trust me, I heard their disgusting thoughts. I just wasn't aware that they were acting on them" he said, quietly. I looked at him, fascinated.

"You're so…fascinating. It's so…weird, in a way. You speak your mind, don't you. You don't seemed to be afraid of scaring me. You tell me the truth and you've never lied to me" I said. He nodded and looked at me, straight.

"I don't intend to _ever _lie to you, Amu. I'm only afraid of hurting you. However, there was one thing that bothered me when you were talking to…Saaya, is it?" he asked. I nodded and rolled my eyes.

"Of course you heard something that bothered you. You know what they say about eavesdroppers" I said. He nodded and rolled his eyes.

"I do know. But…do you really think that you care more for me than I do for you?" he asked, outright with no pretenses. His bluntness made me lost for words. I could only nod and look down at the table, humiliated that he had heard that.

"I do…" I whispered, hoarsely. Nobody would be able to hear that though they were trying very hard to listen. I could see, out of the corner of my eye, Seiichiro, Tadase, Saaya, Yaya, and Chiyoko leaning forward, trying to listen in.

"You're wrong. Amu…" he murmured. I cleared my throat, cutting him off.

"You don't know that. You can't see into my mind like other people" I snapped, angry with myself for admitting my weakness. I had promised myself that I wouldn't make any strong connections with anyone in Tokyo. And here I was, falling in love with the enemy.

"What makes you think I don't care for you more than you care for me?" he demanded. I held up a hand.

"Well aside from the obvious differences, you're always trying to say goodbye, warning me that you're dangerous and you're not good for me. Ikuto, I told you, I don't care!" I said, passionately.

"You're right—what do you mean by the obvious differences?" he asked. I sighed and gave a watery laugh, at his naivety.

"You look at me, cotton candy head. I don't fit in anywhere and people assume that I always need protection because I'm thin and seemingly fragile. And anyone who really knows me knows I can kick ass. But nobody but my best friend believes that. And then look at you. Tall, dark, and handsome Tsukiyomi Ikuto. The vampire wonder who saved me too many times" I sighed. He looked at me like I was crazy. He was frowning slightly

"You don't see yourself clearly at all. Though I've never said this to any woman before, I honestly think that you're beautiful. And you're dead on about everything else. I see you can take care of yourself. But I want to take care of you" Ikuto said, quietly. I blushed again, harshly and was the color of the apple that he was tossing up and down.

"But I'm not saying goodbye. Why are you so interesting in ordinary me?" I asked. He looked at me and chuckled, blackly.

"You didn't hear the thoughts of every male in this school the day you came. And to even remember it, infuriates me. Anyway, do we really need to go to Yokohama or did you say that so you wouldn't have to go to the dance with your many admirers?" he asked, teasingly. I rolled my eyes and pouted.

"That's very accusatory" I pouted. He looked at me, thoughtfully and smirked with his eyes closed.

"Cute…would you have turned me down?" he asked. His eyes opened again and I noticed how his eyes seemed even greyer. I shook my head.

"No…but I would've canceled. I probably would've gotten a broken arm" I said. He looked at me, confused and I let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm very aggressive in gym".

"Ah…I can imagine that very clearly. But do we seriously need to go to Yokohama?" he asked, again. I shook my head. As long as there was a "we", I could care less where we could go.

"No. But I am curious to see what you mean by the sun. Will you show me?" I asked. He nodded and smiled, softly.

"Of course. You will tell your dad, Tsumugu, right?" he asked. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"No! He'll go all 'My little sparrow! No! Don't fly from the nest!'. We can just go. He doesn't even know I'm going" I said. He suddenly looked absolutely furious.

"Dammit, Amu! You know that your blood is much more appetizing than any other blood and you decide not to give me even the smallest incentive to bring you back" he hissed, quietly. I flinched and moved back. His eyes softened exceptionally and he looked at me pleadingly and regretfully.

"I'm sorry…anyway, I need to hunt if I'm going with you" he said. I looked at him, newly interested.

"So…you hunt. What's your favorite?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled exceptionally.

"Type O and wild cats. You're type O, I'm sure. Your blood just has an extra kick to it. Kukai likes mountain lions and…bears" he said. I looked at him in shock.

"They aren't in season!" I chastised. He rolled his eyes.

"We only use two weapons, teeth and hands. They aren't in the laws anyway" he said, bored.

"Will be able to see that?" I asked. He looked at me shock.

"No!" he all but shouted. It wasn't heard. I looked around and saw that the cafeteria was almost empty. I stood up.

"We're going to be late. And you better tell me later about why I can't see" I said, quietly. He nodded and we walked out of the cafeteria, his arm around my shoulder and for some reason, I felt like I belonged there.


	12. Complications

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Twilight.**

Complications

We entered class together again and this time all eyes were on us. Mr. Cramer staggered into the classroom with a large projector and he stood in front of the class and turned on the SmartBoard.

"Now class, we will be writing on the SmartBoard about the scientific computations" Mr. Cramer said. He turned off the light and as soon at it was off I jumped. I felt an electrical shock pulsating from Ikuto. I balled up my hands in fists and placed it on my lap, trying to keep myself from touching him. The movie ended and not quickly enough. As soon as the lights turned on the electricity stopped.

"This is strange…" Ikuto said. I turned to look at him. His hands were in fists but his was crossed underneath his arms. I stood up and nodded.

"Annoying. It was annoying. I have…gym next" I groaned. My aggression tended to hurt not me but other people. I've taken karate, Tae Kwon Do, and Dragon Kung Fu. I know how to hurt people rather inadvertently.

"It's fine, Amu" Ikuto said. We got up, simultaneously, and walked to the gym. It was anice gym and I was getting ready to walk into the locker room when a hand wrapped around my wrist. I turned to see Ikuto. He looked hesitant as he raised his hand to my wrist and sniffed it. He kissed it and I turned red and he smiled.

"I'll see you later" he said. I controlled my blush and he relaxed a bit.

"All right. Don't be late!" I warned. He chuckled and shrugged as he walked off. I walked into the locker room and changed into dark gold basketball shorts, a fitting black t-shirt and my black sneakers. As I walked out of the locker room and into the gym, Tadase's smile widened.

"Hey, Hinamori-chan! Do you want to play badminton with me, one on one? I'll go easy on you" Tadase said. My competitive edge snuck out and I nodded. I grabbed a racket and a birdie and served viciously. Tadase darted forward to return it but he missed and it hit the floor. For the rest of gym is was like that. I'm rather competitive…towards the end of gym we weren't required to play anymore. I sat down next to Tadase and gulped at my water.

"So…you and Tsukiyomi Ikuto, huh?" Tadase sighed, defeated. I looked at him coldly now.

"That's not your business Tadase" I reminded him. Tadase looked ready to defend himself before he took on the same resigned look.

"It…I know. But he's too strange and…different for you, Hinamori-chan" Tadase said. I looked at him, my face unfathomable.

"You can call me Amu-chan. And that's not fair for you to judge him" I said. Tadase shrugged.

"He's weird, Amu-chan. You should stay away from him…the way he looks at you…" Tadase muttered. I glared at him and he recoiled but kept the outrage on his face present at all times.

"It's none of your business, Tadase! He's not weird and don't tell me what to do! How does he look at me anyway?" I demanded. Tadase sighed and muttered his answer.

"What?" I demanded. He muttered it again, slightly louder and I could hear him, once again.

"What?" I shouted. Everyone was looking at us now. Tadase's face turned red and he glared at me.

"HE LOOKS AT YOU LIKE YOU'RE SOMETHING TO EAT!" Tadase shouted. I stared at him in shock and everyone awaited my reaction. First a giggle escaped and then I was full blown laughing. I was kneeling on the floor and laughing loudly. Oh the irony! He didn't know the half of it. Ikuto did look at me that way but not as much anymore…I think.

"Great you're laughing!" Tadase said. He stormed out and I made to follow him. People walked behind me, discreetly as they wanted to know what would happen. I laughed all the way until I hit something as hard as granite. Arms wrapped around me to keep me from falling.

"Oh!" I said as the air was knocked out of me. I looked up into Ikuto's dark yet amused eyes. I turned around in his arms and looked at Tadase who was glaring at Ikuto. Ikuto's eyes were still nothing but amused. Then Tadase looked at me and he stiffened.

"Amu…go change please" Ikuto murmured. I nodded and walked away from them. I changed and walked back out. Tadase was leaning against the wall, still glaring at Ikuto. Ikuto was looking at me.

"Bye Tadase…" I whispered. He waved and Ikuto wrapped an arm around me. Thank God that was the last class of the day. We walked out and I smiled.

"So…I look at you like I want to eat you, huh? I'd bet you'd taste like strawberries…" Ikuto said, teasingly. I stared at him in shock and broke away from him.

"I can't believe you! You spied on me!" I said, outraged yet at the same time flattered. Anger overtook the flattery rather quickly.

"You said I'd never seen you in gym! I was curious" Ikuto protested. I stormed away, ignoring him and realized I didn't have my car. Thank goodness I was going in the general direction of his car. I walked to the passenger side.

"This time step on it. I want to be home as soon as possible" I snapped. Ikuto raised an eyebrow and smirked. He opened the door for me and slid into the driver's side. He took off at the speed limit.

"Are you serious? You decide to drive at the speed limit now!" I snapped. Ikuto smirked and nodded.

"You have that right, Amu…if I apologize will that make everything all right?" Ikuto asked. I shook my head and snorted.

"No…if I can drive in my car, sure" I said. Ikuto looked at me, questioningly.

"Because the less my dad knows the better. He makes a big deal about me going out with guys" I said. That sparked Ikuto's interest.

"How many guys have you dated?" Ikuto asked. I turned red and shrugged.

"Five…including you. Anyway, do you agree?" I asked, changing the subject. Ikuto sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Amu…and I'll show up bright and early on your doorstep tomorrow" Ikuto laughed. I smiled and kissed his ice-cold cheek. He looked at me in surprise but said nothing.

"Anyway, you said you'd tell me why I can't see you hunt. Care to explain?" I asked. His expression darkened noticeably.

"If you saw me hunt…you wouldn't live to tell the tale. When we hunt we give into our senses. If you were too close I'd kill you. Your scent is just too…mouthwatering" he whispered. I smirked at him.

"That's nice to know…anyway, you wanted to ask me questions?" I asked. He nodded and began firing questions.

Most of them went well, they weren't embarrassing until we got to one…

"What's your favorite gemstone?"

"Sapphire!" I said. I wasn't thinking. I was just thinking about his dark blue eyes and it just came out. I turned a deep red and he looked at me with a confused expression. He's so cute when he's confused!

"Why are you blushing?" Ikuto asked. I looked down and knew he'd get it out of me any moment so I chose to be honest.

"It's your eyes. They're sapphire. By the end of the week I'll probably say onyx or something" I said, trying to sound as flippant as possible. I wasn't really succeeding well…Ikuto was smirking at me.

"You're so distracted by my beauty that I changed one of your favorite things. I feel successful" Ikuto smirked. I glared at him and turned to look out the window again. He continued to tease me before going back into a succession of rapid questions. He pulled up outside my building and I relaxed in the car.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Green…" I whispered. He looked at me, his eyebrows raised.

"Why?" he asked, just as quietly as I answered. I shrugged and look around at the grey sky.

"Everything is too dark and bland and grey. There aren't any colors. Green was the color I used to see everywhere. Green meant…beauty" I murmured. I let my head fall, thinking about my home. I started to break down. I could feel my eyes filling with unnecessary tears.

"Where I come from…pink and gold means beauty" I heard a voice whisper. I looked up, my head snapping up. He looked at me, smiling sadly. He wasn't smirking…he was actually smiling at me. I launched myself at him, hugging him tightly.

"It's twilight…I can't believe I can tolerate this" Ikuto whispered as I broke away. I looked at him confused, waiting for an explanation.

"Twilight is the safest time for a vampire. It's not day when we can be exposed if we're put in the sun. But it's not the night when we kill…it's the in between" Ikuto explained. I nodded and looked at him with absolute trust.

"I'd trust you, day and night…it doesn't matter. I'll always trust you" I whispered. Ikuto was almost nodding before he froze up. He looked out my car window and got out of the car quickly. He opened the door for me.

"Then trust me when I say, I need to go. Now!" he said, almost frantically. I nodded before he brought me in a crushing hug.

"What was that?" I demanded. He sniffed my wrist before kissing it and looked around. He was half crouched as if defending me. I was frightened. There was a feral look on his face.

"Vampire hunter…" he whispered. He straightened as a car raced around the corner. He pushed me behind him and glared at the car. Kairi, Yukari, and Yuu Nikaidou got out. Yukari and Yuu stiffened as they stared at Ikuto.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto…" Yukari said, stiffly. Ikuto glared at her.

"Nikaidou Yukari" he said just as stiffly. Kairi looked confused as Yuu whispered something to him. Kairi got back in the car.

"Why are you here? This is our territory" Yuu snapped. Ikuto laughed, bitterly and looked behind at me.

"Not when _my _territory is in it. This is no man's territory if you remember the treaty correctly. She belongs to me so it makes it no man's land now" Ikuto said, smirking. He turned around and kissed my wrist one more time.

"Bye, Ikuto" I said, annoyed. He smirked at me and slipped in the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bright and early" he joked. I nodded, rolling my eyes and as he sped off Yuu and Yukari relaxed notably. I wasn't going to look too far into this. Like hell did I want to really be involved. Kairi got out of the car and smiled.

"Come in" I said. I led them upstairs and Dad freaked when he saw his best friends, Yuu and Yukari. I looked at Kairi who looked a little confused.

"Who was that? I've never seen him before" Kairi asked as I started to make dinner. I was trying my hand at this Italian dish. I think it's called minestrone.

"That is Tsukiyomi Ikuto…" I whispered. Kairi nodded and crossed his arms, leaning against the counter. He pushed his glasses up the nose of his bridge.

"And how do you know him?" he asked. He seemed to be quizzing me. Well isn't he a little nosy. I dismissed that since he was easy to like. He was cool.

"He's my boyfriend…but don't tell my dad" I whispered. Kairi laughed and nodded. But something about his laughter sounded forced…

"Oh…my sister and my brother-in-law sounded a little angry about him being here. I could barely catch their conversation. Something about territory. Did you understand anything?" Kairi asked. Now I could be honest.

"Not in the least".


	13. Balancing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**I think this is going to start getting a little darker from now on. I mean it's not my fault but it is.**

Balancing

I walked around in the kitchen, making dinner while Kairi asked me questions about uptown Tokyo as if he'd never been.

"You've never been to uptown Tokyo?" I asked. I had been because my school was there. Kairi shook his head and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"My sisters and brother-in-law forbid me from going into uptown Tokyo. They believe it is…unsafe" Kairi said, flatly. Obviously, he didn't like being told he couldn't do certain things.

"I see…why did your sister and brother-in-law react like that?" I asked. Kairi laughed and shook his head, slowly.

"I think they believe in all that weird stories about the werewolves and the vampire hunters versus vampires" he laughed. I looked at him in confusion. He looked at me, worried.

"Vampire hunters?" I asked. He nodded and tilted his head.

"Like…when people don't become werewolves and they don't have the genes they train to become vampire hunters. I don't believe in any of that stuff. It isn't logical" Kairi said, matter-of-factly. I nodded half frozen.

"What do…werewolves look like?" I asked, quietly. Kairi shrugged and tilted his head.

"According to the stories, they usually wear their hair long and in ponytails. The werewolves have a stronger build and are usually pretty tall. The vampire hunters have muscle since they're expected to kill vampires with their bare hands. But it's just stories, Amu" Kairi said. I gripped the counter.

He had _werewolves _AND _vampire hunters _after him…oh God!

I ran to the sink and suddenly the contents of my stomach emptied itself. I gagged and Kairi gasped.

"Tsumugu-san! Yukari, Nikaidou! Something's wrong with Amu" Kairi shouted. They rushed in and stared as I vomited once again into the sink. I wiped my mouth with a napkin and looked over. Tsumugu was staring in horror but there was a hard look in Yukari and Nikaidou's face.

"Why can't you just leave him alone! He didn't do _anything_! You and your damned treaty!" I hissed. Nikaidou took a step back in surprise. Yukari's face only succeeded in becoming harder.

"What do you mean…_Amu_?" asked Yukari, coldly. I looked at her evenly and lifted my head, glaring right back at her.

"Leave him alone. Leave them alone. Like he said, you shouldn't even be here, should you?" I hissed, evenly. Yukari finally showed some surprise and she faltered. I knew I had her.

"No but he so graciously allowed it. To show up Tsukiyomi territory…I wonder the penalty for that. I could just call him and say you prolonged your stay and provoked me. I wonder if you'll be able to be what you _really _are with your brother here" I said, sneering.

"NO! Let's not be hasty, Amu-chan" insisted Nikaidou. Yukari sniffed and crossed her arms.

"No…send for Ikuto so we can wipe out the filth he is!" Yukari protested. Kairi gasped and I had to swallow the bile rising in my throat.

"I wasn't thinking of _Ikuto_, I would never send _only _the person I love. I was thinking more of the lines of the others…" I said, trailing off. They were intimidating and Nikaidou stiffened.

"We can't take all of them. And if Ikuto joins the fight and if Aruto does, we're done. Aruto and Ikuto with their damned violins would kill us…" Nikaidou whispered. Yukari nodded slowly and sighed.

"We swear we won't touch one damn blue hair on your precious Ikuto's head without a reason. Hunter's honor" Yukari sighed. I nodded once and gasped, feeling hot. I was going to be sick reason. They turned on their heel and Kairi watched from them to me. Tsumugu had fainted a while back.

"What was that about, Yukari?" Kairi asked. Yukari looked back at her brother and tilted her head.

"When you become 16 in a few months you'll understand…" Yukari promised. Kairi looked like was about to ask more when she silenced him with a glare. She turned to look at me with the steel glare.

"You've just entered a war, Hinamori Amu. A war where you must make a choice on, which side to be on. Choose well" Yukari whispered. I lifted my head, defiantly. I'm sure I looked arrogant as well.

"I've made my choice. I stand by my love" I said. That sounded _so _cliché but it was true. Yukari nodded once.

"Then you will lose…everything" Yukari said, her glasses glinting. I smiled, dryly and tilted my head.

"Not when I become like them. I don't give a fucking damn. I don't and I don't care what you think. I've read their powers are amplified by traits in your human life. I think I know what my power would be, don't you?" I asked, sweetly. She nodded, grinning mirthlessly. It was a vicious grin. A feral grin.

The grin of a hunter…

"I do…to instill and look at people's fear. You do it quite well in your human life. But are you sure he'll want you…_forever_?" Yukari asked, baiting me. I freaked out on her. I gave her a fearsome glare and she half cringed.

"Get out. Don't you dare ever say that!" I hissed. She walked away completely, laughing quietly as she went. I leaned against the sink and slid down onto my knees.

"Amu…" Kairi began. I held up a hand.

What if it was true? What if…he wouldn't want me, wouldn't love me…forever?

***Shugolight***

"Whose your best friend?" Ikuto asked, the next day in the car. I tilted my head, thinking now.

"I think Lulu. She's going to visit soon" I said. Ikuto nodded and gave me a long sideways look. I couldn't suppress my small smile.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked, quietly. He shrugged and he gave a small yet sad smile.

"Because you're just so beautiful. I want you…but I can't have you. You're…untouchable" he murmured. I looked at him confusion and bit my lip a little. A nervous giggle escaped my lips.

"You touch me all the time. I mean well…I don't know what I mean" I said, slightly confused. He smiled and wrapped a lock of hair around his long pale finger. And I stared into his graying eyes.

"You're so cute…" he murmured. I blushed and cringed lightly away. I cursed under my breath and he heard. He tapped my cheek lightly.

"You need to feed, Ikuto" I reminded him. He nodded, grimly and pulled out into the parking lot. Like always we arrived after everyone else. I didn't tend to socialize with anyone else anymore. He parked and opened the door. He went to my side and opened it for me. I stepped out and I could see Yaya, Tadase, Seiichiro, Chiyoko and Saaya. They saw me and moved out of the way.

"How does _she _get _him_? He's like a god" Chiyoko murmured. Saaya nodded in agreement and I sent them cold glare. They froze up and Ikuto looked down at me interested.

He dropped me off at my History class and I bit my lip.

"I have to tell you something at lunch. It's really important" I insisted. He nodded and turned around. Suddenly, Rima was at his side. Ikuto looked down at the short girl. She barely made it to her shoulders. _I _only made it to his shoulders. She was a few inches shorter than me.

"What the hell are you doing, Rima? This is a _public_ hallway" Ikuto insisted. Rima crossed her arms and looked at me. She sent me a small smile.

"You're the Amu we've heard so much about. I like you. We're going to be great friends" Rima said, in a voice that such that sweet like iced chimes. I nodded, slowly. Rima looked at Ikuto with a pointed look.

"Remember, we need to go…eat after lunch. Okay?" Rima asked. Ikuto nodded. He sighed.

"I remember, Rima. I'll see you later, Amu" he said. I nodded and he played with my fingers before walking off with Rima by his side. She had tumbling blonde hair that fell well past her waist to her knees. She looked back one more time, sending me a grin before turning back around.

Her eyes were sapphire. Why did she need to go?

At lunch, I reiterated my question aloud to Ikuto. I had gathered that he was going to ditch the rest of the day to feed. I was correct in that assumption.

"Rima is the most…supportive in that area" Ikuto said, confused as how to phrase it. I was still left confused.

"In what area?" I asked. I could feel people's gaze on us and I leaned in on my hand, my long pink hair blocking people from my view.

"She supports our…relationship more than the others. Utau, mostly, and even Nagihiko, don't understand why I can't leave you alone. Why can't leave you at all. They think you're a silly human. I find you interesting and beautiful" he said, boldly. I flushed and glared at him.

"If it makes you uncomfortable for me to blush then why do you make me blush?" I snapped. He grinned.

"The pain is worth the cuteness, Amu" Ikuto responded, almost immediately. I sighed and knew I wasn't going to win this one.

"I can see your brother and sister's point with this. If you say I'm beautiful than that's _your _opinion. They think I'm not _good enough _for you. And they're right. I can't match your unearthly beauty. I can't match your intelligence. They're right. I'm not good enough for you and I never will be" I said, coldly. Ikuto stared at me in shock and I looked down at the table.

"Amu…you're wrong. I'm the one who'll never be good for you. You're the purest creature I know. You…well, you've never killed before. I'm a demon in the worst way. And my 'unearthly beauty' as you call is a mechanism to catch prey. My intelligence is only from years of experience. I'm more than 10 ten times your age" Ikuto said. He said the last part as if he hadn't wanted to. I giggled softly and he looked at me softly.

"You act like I'm going to run off because you're older than me…I don't care" I laughed, quietly. But it was more of a forced laugh and he knew it.

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something. Would it have to do with the werewolf and vampire hunter that went into your house?" asked Ikuto. I nodded, slowly in surprise.

"Kairi…Nikaidou's brother-in-law and Yukari's little brother, told me about the vampire hunters. I threw up because it was freaking me out that…people were after you. Then they rushed in and I asked why the wouldn't leave you alone. They dismissed me and I then pointed out that since I'm with you they were in Tsukiyomi territory. And I threatened that you would come. And then they said something about you and Aruto with violins would be like the apocalypse or something. And then Yukari said I entered a war. And then she said if I were ever to be a vampire that my power would be…" I said, trailing off. Ikuto held up a hand.

"You would have the power to instill fear and see the fear of people. To make them hallucinate so they can see their fears. It only works because unfortunately you have no fears" Ikuto said, blankly. I looked at him in surprise.

"How did you know…" I said, trailing off. Ikuto turned his head to look at Rima. I turned as well and deep sapphire eyes locked on mine. I didn't flinch at Utau's fearsome glare. There was such hatred…animosity in her glare that I almost winced. I just stared with blank eyes. Ikuto looked at his sister and made a sound that was a cross between a glare and a hiss. Either way it sounded dangerous. She looked away and Ikuto turned back to me.

"She hates me, why?" I asked. Ikuto looked down, suddenly interested in the tabletop. But he answered me anyway.

"Because if things go…wrong I won't be the only one who'll get hurt. You will. They will as well. We'll have to move and remove all trace of us. Utau doesn't want to give that up" Ikuto said. I nodded and shoved her glare into the back of my mind.

"How did you know what my power was…or would be or whatever?" I asked. Ikuto sighed and pointed at his sister. Not the one with the evil glare. Rima.

"She's a seer. You would call her a fortuneteller. She's _always _seeing the future. I mean every waking moment. We don't sleep so she has to kind of block it. Half the time she's blocking it. But other times, she sees the future through one eye and then can see the world through the other. It's very rare for her to have a full-blown vision. But that's what happened. We were at home and suddenly she went into a vision. I saw it when I read her mind" Ikuto said. I looked at him, curiously but there was only silence.

"Do you want an invitation to explain?" I asked, sarcastically. He smirked and leaned in.

"A kiss will do" he murmured. I _wanted _to kiss him but I would blush and then I would be vampire food. He wouldn't _need _to feed because he'd be satisfied with _my _blood.

"Stop being a perv. Seriously, tell me what was in the vision?" I asked, excited. He sighed and leaned back.

"Fine…I wanted a kiss…Rima was standing next to you. You were on the table. You were Awakening. I don't want to go into detail so _do not _ask. You woke up and your eyes were amber as always. You're eyes don't darken until you're at least a year old. But then they started darkening quickly until they were black. Your eyes were still flecked with amber. You flipped out since you were so thirsty. I mean you attacked anyone that approached you. You started screaming and moaning how you were thirsty. You slammed some vampire that I don't even know against the wall and demanded blood. She started convulsing and you were whispering her worst fears out loud and then she collapsed. You turned to me and then the vision ended" Ikuto explained. I stared at him wide-eyed.

"So I'm going to be…like you?" I asked. He grimaced and Rima started to walk over. Everyone's eyes were on her.

"Yes…" she whispered. Ikuto shook his head, looking down.

"You _shouldn't_. I don't want to sentence you to a life of…blood. But yes. You are" he murmured. He stood up, fluidly and he took my hand, helping me up.

"Ikuto…we need to go. Amu, I'll leave your car in Ikuto's spot" Rima said, smiling slightly. I nodded, slightly confused.

"But I don't have my keys" I said. Rima's left eye glazed over slightly and her right eye was bright. She was grinning, widely. She was kind of weird…

"Oh…I'll find it" Rima said. She turned to Ikuto. He brushed his lips against the palm of my hand.

"I'll see you later" he promised. I nodded and Rima and him walked off, almost running, gracefully. After lunch I had Biology but I was thinking about Rima's vision too much to pay any attention.

I was so distracted that when I left the class I almost bumped into a bunch of lockers. I muttered quietly to myself as I walked away.

"Awakening? What's the Awakening?" I murmured to myself. I walked towards the locker room and changed quickly. I was waiting beside the gym door, ready to go in when I saw the familiar champagne colored eyes. Tadase smiled at me.

"So you're going to Yokohama tomorrow?" Tadase asked. I shook my head and he looked at me in surprise.

"I'm staying home…Ikuto can't make it. A family thing…I have some schoolwork to catch up on and I haven't talked to my best friend in a while" I said, making up excuses. Tadase looked at me in shock.

"Tsukiyomi canceled on _you_. But you're…amazing!" Tadase said. My eyebrows furrowed and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Uh…thanks" I murmured. He nodded as if he hadn't heard me. Or he had heard something else…

"You can come with us. I'm going with Saaya but I don't think you should come with us! It'd be fun all of us dancing together. I swear I won't let you dance by yourself. I'll dance with you" Tadase said. I raised an eyebrow. Saaya would try and murder me.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm content with staying at home" I said, firmly. He sighed and nodded.

After school I walked outside to see my flaming red Maserati in all of it's beauty. I walked over to it to see the key in the ignition. I looked down at seat. There were two notes.

_Be good and don't get into any trouble- Ikuto_. That's what the first one said. But the second one was strange. Stranger than I've ever seen a note. It had to be from Rima since she was the only other person.

_Fear nothing but fear itself. That is wisdom. Control the power. You are powerful even as a mortal among the undead- Mashiro-Tsukiyomi Rima._

Mashiro was either her name before she was 'adopted' or it was her maiden name. But she wasn't married…was she?

***Shugolight***

The next morning I woke up in a frenzy. Today, was the day when I went with Ikuto. I showered, so thoroughly I think my skin was as pink as my skin. I lined my eyes with dark eyeliner as usual and threw on black leather pants and a plain white t-shirt and a fitting black leather jacket with my favorite black boots.

"Dad! I'm going out!" I called. Tsumugu looked up from his coffee and looked at me, curiously.

"Where are you going?" he asked, curiously. I wasn't about to tell him I had a boyfriend so I had to think up an excuse quickly.

"Um…the mall. With my friends" I lied. He seemed to accept and smiled, happily.

"Ok! Have fun" he said. I nodded and picked up a piece of toast from his plate. I picked up my keys and looked out the window. I could see a shock of blue hair and I rushed towards the door and downstairs.

The elevator wait was at it's longest it seemed. I wanted to leave as quickly as possible. When I finally got downstairs the lady at the desk was twirling her hair and giggling as she talked to him. He was looking blankly at the elevators as I came out. He smirked and the woman looked behind her. Her face fell as she saw me and and I grabbed Ikuto's hand.

"Let's go…" I murmured. He looked down at my outfit and grinned.

"We match…" he laughed, quietly. I looked him up and down. He was right. Black jeans, combat boots, the white t-shirt and the leather jacket. The only difference was…

"You look hotter" I said, bluntly. He laughed quietly as we piled into the car. I drove towards the freeway and then looked at him.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He frowned slightly and then relaxed slightly.

"We're going out of the city. Just go right outside of the city and park. Then we have to walk from there. You'll see why" Ikuto said. I followed his instructions and he was right. There was a thicket of trees to right side. I parked next to it and I looked around.

"Where do we go now?" I asked, confused. He held up a hand and pointed towards the almost invisible trail in front of us. We walked through in silence but it wasn't awkward. I followed him and soon I was getting tired.

"Are we there yet?" I whined. He laughed and shook his head.

"No. But almost. Patience, Ichigo" he said. I nodded and crossed my arms. Soon I could see the trees turning into arches almost. The path was widening and the trees were bent, meeting each other. It was like walking into another land.

"Where are we?" I asked, spellbound. It was beautiful and I could see the light. He smiled down at me.

"My mother…Souko. She _is _my mother. She made it with her best friend. Agatha. Agatha is an ancient Greek vampire. You see, after my sister was born Souko and my father, Aruto were turned into vampires. They had promised they would turn us after we reached a certain age" Ikuto said. I looked at him in shock.

"You said Aruto was your uncle!" I protested. He raised an eyebrow and stopped suddenly.

"Would you have believed if I said my father was a 20 something year old man? No, you wouldn't. I had to lie but I swear I won't lie to you anymore" Ikuto promised. I nodded slowly.

"I guess I would've called you crazy. But who's your sister? Have I met her?" I asked. Ikuto grimaced.

"Unfortunately, you have. Utau" Ikuto said. My eyes widened. So, I was right. They did have uncanny facial similarities. I nodded and looked at him in confusion.

"What color were your eyes before you Awakened?" I asked. Ikuto's smirk widened into a sort of feral grin. He was amused so I didn't fear him. I don't think I could ever fear him.

"The same color. My eyes have always been sapphire. We're almost there" Ikuto promised. I nodded and suddenly we were in the biggest archway ever. The leaves in the trees looked like fresh drops of blood.

"This is my family's ground. Our Awakening grounds. When someone enters our coven we take him or her here and he or she Awaken. It's complicated when becoming a vampire. You become bitten but you don't go through the changes immediately. It takes a full month. Then at the full moon you fall into a coma for another week or so. And then you go through the Awakening. Come on" Ikuto said. He held out his hand to me and I grabbed it.

And then we stepped out into the sun…


	14. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Twilight.**

**The Twilight stuff in this story is quickly coming to an end. I thought it'd be Twilight oriented but because of my damn mind we'll keep elements but it won't be about Shugo Chara characters filling in for others.**

**There's like this complete twist that **_**I **_**didn't even see coming. I wasn't expecting an adventure but then it came to me…out of nowhere! There are no good Latin translators and I forgot how to speak Latin. I'm no longer fluent. I remember some words but learning Chinese has drilled it out of me. Sorry!**

Confessions

As we stepped into the sun, Ikuto's skin gave a luminous yet subtle glow. He sat down, cross-legged in the fresh green grass. I followed him staring at his beautiful skin. I leaned in to touch his face and my hand fit perfectly against it.

"You know that feels…nice" Ikuto said, as if the word was foreign on his tongue. I doubt he said that word a lot. He wasn't in particular a very nice person. He was intriguing however.

"Does it, really? I didn't even know you can feel anything through that thick granite skin" I said, almost teasingly. He smiled and held his head up, looking into the sun. I don't know how he could do that. He should be blind!

"I feel the warmth of the pulse. I hear the strong beating of your heart. You'll be an amazing vampire one day, Amu" he said. I looked around at the small clearing. It was beautiful. Stunning even. In the very middle was what looked like a throne and next to it was a smaller version. Right in front of it was what looked like a table but it was decorative. There was gold and platinum on it, swirling in an unknown language. The top was black with a red pillow resting on it. There were chains following at the four corners.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing towards the table. Ikuto's eyes opened and he looked at it coolly.

"The ceremonial throne. It's like a coffin. Without the top. You're chained to the table while you go through the Awakening. It's a…strange process" he said. The way he said 'strange process' was weird. He looked slightly sick.

"But what does that say around it?" I asked, still curious. He tilted his head and a smile broke on his face. It wasn't a real smile. It was rather sad.

"_Immortalis insquequo diluculo_. It's Latin for 'Immortal Until Daybreak'. Those were Rima's first words after she was Awakened. Someone else bit her but she joined us with Nagihiko. Nagihiko had already Awakened and he was admitted into the coven. Rima had to Awaken and the first thing that she did after she was free from the chains was her speaking in rapid Latin. She was making a prophecy. She's never done it since. It was quite impressive. Ask her to tell it to you sometime" he said. I looked at him, annoyed.

"Why can't you tell me?" I demanded. He looked at me and leaned in, his lips right over mine.

"Because it's not my prophecy to tell. It concerns you and me. That's why I was instantly intrigued about you. She spoke of you. And then I remembered what she called you and I hated you. I hated your more than anything in my life" Ikuto began. I stared at him in horror.

"Do you still hate me because if I have any fear that's the only fear I have…that you hate me" I whispered. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Amu…I could never hate you now. You know once you become a vampire that throne is yours, right?" he asked, smiling. I looked at him in confusion.

"As the heir to the Tsukiyomi coven, I inherit the duty as leader when I have a mate. But I don't know if I want it" he whispered. I leaned in, my hand on his cheek. I was on my knees, on leg behind me. I supported myself on my hand and I looked at his clenched face. At my touch he relaxed.

"Why not? Tell me…I deserve to know" I said, urging him to tell me the truth. He sighed and looked at me in the eye.

"I can't. I'm not cut out be leader of anything. And if the prophecy is correct I won't be the ruler over only the Tsukiyomi coven" he murmured. I nodded and looked at him, kindly.

"Then we don't have to talk about it, if it bothers you that much. Let's talk about…how you feel for me now" I suggested. Ikuto nodded and then looked me straight in the eye.

"I love you." My eyes widened and my cheeks grew hot. I looked anywhere but his face.

"Y-you were so blunt" I said, shocked. He nodded, slowly.

"Amu…I'll always love you. Whatever, I say. If I say I don't love you, don't believe me. Ever…because I'll love you even when your heart stops beating. Never forget that" he said, joking all aside. I stared at him, my eyes welling with tears.

"You know…I've always been played with. This better not be a joke, Ikuto. Guys want girls to make other people jealous. That's not you…is it?" I asked, tears threatening to spill over. He shook his head and the tears fell. With one swift move he wiped away my tears.

"I don't joke about those kinds of things, Amu. I never have and never will. I'll swear on my very soul that I love you. Our souls aren't something to joke about. I have one. My family has souls because we've never lost ourselves with the indulgence of blood. As soon as you give into constant feeding you become a soulless creature. _They _come out and send a squad of Shugo. That means guardian. The rulers of our world are vindictive. But that's not what we're talking about. We're talking about my undying love for you" he said, almost casually. I glared at him and buried my face in his chest.

"How can you say that so…casually! You just say 'I love you' like you go around saying it everyday" I wailed. He lifted my chin and smiled at me.

"I can run faster than a 200 mph truck. I can destroy a village in a single blow. I'm usually not an affectionate creature. I don't go around saying 'I love you'. Only to you. You're the only one I've ever said I love you to. Now…do you love me?" he asked. I nodded once.

"I love you. I love you. I love you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I'll always love you…even when my heart stops beating" I promised. I leaned in and looked him in the eyes. He was thinking.

"Do you know that I need to get permission from someone of the Alpha family to turn you?" Ikuto said. I looked at him in shock.

"Alpha of the vampire hunters and the werewolves? That's Yukari and Nikaidou" I said. Ikuto nodded and tilted his head.

"Do you really wish to become like me? To live a life of blood? You can't have children after you become a vampire" Ikuto said. I looked at him as if he were crazy.

"I'll become a vampire. I want to. I _want _to be with you everyday until I die and then…even then I'll want to be with you long after my heart stops beating" I said. Ikuto sighed and shook his head.

"Normally, I wouldn't want to condemn you to a life of night. But…Rima's futures can change with decisions. However, visions and prophecies, especially if they're locked together they can never change" Ikuto said. I nodded and looked up. The sun was beginning to set and my father would be at work for a while.

"I'm hungry. We should leave" I said. Ikuto nodded and I stood up suddenly. I was being pulled back down into his lap.

"Wait…before we go. Let me try something. Really quick, I swear" he said after I shot him a look. I nodded and he smiled.

"Close your eyes" he instructed. I did as he said and suddenly I felt cool lips touch mine. And that kiss got out of control.

I kissed him with a passion I didn't even know I freaking had! And every time I got out of control he matched it. Soon I was laying on the grass with him over me, supporting himself on his hands that were on either side of my head. My fingers were knotted in his hair and I broke away from him to breathe.

"Control your venom" I instructed. He nodded and my tongue flicked over his lips. He deepened and the kiss. We were now fully making out. And soon because of my damn human tendencies I had to breathe. He rolled off of me and beside me. I was breathing hard. That kiss lasted longer than before.

"You want to leave now?" he asked. I smirked and got into the position he was over me.

"Nah…I'm not hungry anymore" I smirked. I leaned in and we began to make out some more. Until I heard someone clearing their throat. Suddenly, I was on Ikuto's back and he was crouched. He snarled and I gasped. In the trees were four people I had seen around school.

"Hmm…your brought the pink haired bitch. Pity…" Utau said, rolling her eyes. Ikuto snarled and glared at his sister.

"Shut the hell up, Utau! Kukai control your wife before I rip her shreds" Ikuto snapped. Kukai started to massage Utau's shoulders and she stepped away from him.

"I can call her whatever I want. Why shouldn't I? She can't hone her powers yet. She can't do anything to me" Utau snapped. Nagihiko was holding Rima's hand and she was staring at me.

"Utau! You don't know that…if anything you should fear Ikuto" Nagihiko said. Rima lifted her head to look at me fully in the face.

"She can't make you hallucinate, Utau but she does know your fears. Don't…" Rima said. She pointed at me and she walked or more accurately danced over to me and held out her arms.

"Keep away from Utau" Ikuto warned. Rima nodded and she took me from his back. She could hold me easily.

"_Phobos , dea of vereor , suscitatio in Filia of Cruor quod Vereor_ **,**" Rima said. She touched my forehead and I jolted. She smiled down at me and smiled back at Ikuto.

"I was able to reveal the Daughter of Blood and Fear. I have new power!" Rima said, sweetly. Ikuto rolled his eyes slowly.

"You prophesized that only _you _a seer could revive them. And she hasn't been bitten yet. She's not even fully revealed until she has her first taste of blood" Ikuto said. I was still jolting in her hands when I relaxed. Rima's eyes glazed over and she licked her lips.

"_Filia of Cruor quod Vereor , reperio Filia of Nox noctis tunc_" Rima murmured. I looked at her confused. Everyone was looking at her as if she were crazy.

"Can I get a translation from the vampire who speaks Latin?" I asked annoyed. Ikuto looked down at me and picked me up, setting me back on my feet.

"Daughter of Blood and Fear, find the Daughter of Night next. Could you be more specific, Rima? I mean you can't just say that. I do realize that Amu's the next Phobos but what the hell?" he demanded. I looked at him in shock.

"Phobos…as in the goddess of fear?" I demanded. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Phobos was a vampire. She ruled the vampires with her sisters" Ikuto explained. Kukai leaned back.

"Her sisters were Nyx, Deimos, Hecate and Nemesis. Nyx was the Vampire of the Night. Deimos was the Vampire of Terror. Hecate was the Vampire of the Moon. She allowed us to Awaken on only the full moon. Nemesis was the Vampire of Divine Retribution. They were the council…until they disappeared" Kukai explained. I looked at Ikuto in confusion.

"But you said _they _would send the Shugo. I thought you still had rulers in your world" I said, confused. Utau snorted and crossed her arms, refusing to even look at me.

"Yes…the Charas are the rulers now. If you're the Daughter of Blood and Fear you should know that. Are you sure you have the right girl, Rima?" Utau asked. Rima turned on her at the exact same time as me.

"Are my visions ever wrong?"

"Your fears are before me. Don't test me." I slammed my hand to my mouth. What had made me say that? To a vampire?

"Wh-what?" Utau stuttered in surprise. Nagihiko also looked surprised.

"She's the right girl. She's vampire material. The pale skin. She's already very pretty. And she has the power the prophecy calls for. Remember…_Is quisnam vereor nusquam teneo vereor of alius ut is est propono in suum visio._ 'She who fears nothing knows the fears of others as it is displayed on their face'. You fear her, my dear sister" Rima said. Ikuto nodded as Utau sputtered. Kukai patted her back.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Ikuto asked. Rima tilted her head.

"We were going here because we were looking for you. I knew that Phobos had to be awakened within her" Rima explained. Nagihiko walked forward like a lion cat. Ikuto got in a sort of protective stance and shifted himself so he was half in front of me.

"I'm in control, Ikuto. Besides feeding on Phobos would only awaken the others too early. They feel the death of their sisters. Well according to the stories…" Nagihiko said. Ikuto relaxed and I looked at Rima in surprise.

"Ikuto said you're a seer. You're not a seer. You're _the _Seer. What did the prophecy say, exactly?" I asked. Rima closed her eyes and suddenly they weren't sapphire. They were golden and green.

"_Suscitatio lamia adeo qui rectum iri porro pro vicis_

_Ancient crepusculum dat via ut satraps of nox noctis_

_Phobos quod Deimos , concero of bellum_

_Vereor quod Formidonis , patefacio telum ut vestri sanctimonialis_

_Nyx quod Hecate of atrum , reperio vestri sanctimonialis_

_Nox noctis quod Luna , una ut unus ascend vestri per_

_Nemesis , ferrum pugnus of quinque_

_Divinus they es ut they suo quod sceptrum super suum populu_

_Ut they evanui they es renatus_

_Is quisnam vereor nusquam teneo vereor of alius ut is est propono in suum visio_

_Filia of Cruor quod Vereor vadum exsisto notus_

_Is quisnam emanio formidonis per a undo of suus manus manus quod amplifies is per suus vox vocis_

_Filia of Formidonis vadum exsisto instituo per suus concero_

_Is quisnam complexo nox noctis vadum animadverto per is per perspicuus oculis_

_Filia of Nox noctis vadum dispergere obscurum ex qui pulvis opportunus rego_

_Is quisnam fulsi perspicuus deorsus super qui es lost vadum Suscitatio ceteri_

_Filia of Luna Suscitatio per a uranicus vox amplexus suus_

_Quod Is quisnam embodies talio vadum ligo ceterus quattuor una_

_Filia of Divinus Talio orior oriri ortus ex depths of orbis terrarum_

_Pink saeta virgo of Vereor vadum orior oriri ortus ut rector_

_They vadum subrutum Tutela quod vindicatum suum persona ut gubernatio of vir immortalis necne_

_Per suum conjux forever suscipio quod nunquam ends_

_Si quod tantum si they vultus pentagram pro diluculo in dies of undead_

_Forem cominitiare nunc_" Rima said. But she was saying it. She was singing it in a way that portrayed only immense beauty.

Everyone stared spellbound at the Seer. The prophecy. The words rolled off her tongue as if she'd been speaking Latin all her life.

"What does that mean?" I asked. Ikuto ran a hand through his head and shook his head.

"I'd hoped I wouldn't have to hear that again. It's the Prophecy of the Pentagram. That's what the vampire council were called. It was a matriarch and that's what it _should _be. I'm too young to have ever met them but if you're the pink haired maiden…who instills fear you're…" Ikuto said. He was cut off by Kukai.

"Phobos…_the _Phobos. The Daughter of Blood and Fear. The top point of the Pentagram. Whoa!" Kukai said, excitedly. My eyes widened in confusion.

"But what does the prophecy _mean_? And why do you know Latin?" I demanded again. Utau danced forward and tilted her head.

"As soon as you're bitten your brain begins develop. The bite changes how you learn things. You learn Latin since it's their first language of the dead. It's our official language. Most of us know English but the Ancient Ones…you and the Pentagram refused to learn the new language. Or that's what the stories say anyway. You should know Latin already" Utau pointed out. I shook my head.

"But I don't! I don't know anything! I don't know my life anymore!" I protested. Suddenly I felt a wave of calmness rush over me. I turned to see Nagihiko, an outstretched finger pointing at me.

"Don't use your power on _me_. It's unappreciated. Don't test me!" I warned. Nagihiko dropped his hand in surprise and I shuddered.

"Whoa…what was that?" Kukai asked, in confusion. I was just as confused. Rima took the liberty of answer.

"She's adjusting to her rightful place in the Pentagram. She's still Amu but a part of her is Phobos. She wants her sisters and it's pushing her on edge. It helps that she has her consort" Rima explained. Ikuto's eyes widened.

"Consort? Whoa! Consort's way different from mate! If I'm a…consort that means I have to rule _with _her. I don't want to rule!" Ikuto protested. Rima hissed at him to shut up. He was almost in hysterics now.

"You won't have to…Amu you asked what it meant didn't you. Alright, here it goes…

_Awakening vampires come to those who ruled long before time_

_Ancient dusk gives way to the rulers of night_

_Phobos and Deimos, twins of war_

_Fear and Terror, open arms to your sisters_

_Nyx and Hecate of the dark, find your sisters_

_Night and Moon, together as one, ascend your thrones_

_Nemesis, the iron fist of the five_

_Divine they are as they join and rule over their people_

_As they disappear they are reborn_

_She who fears nothing knows the fears of others as it is displayed on their face_

_The Daughter of Blood and Fear shall be known_

_She who spreads terror with a wave of her hand and amplifies it with her voice_

_The Daughter of Terror shall be found through her twin_

_She who embraces the night shall see through it with bright eyes_

_The Daughter of Night shall disperse darkness from those who aren't fit to rule_

_She who shines brightly down upon those who are lost shall Awaken the others_

_The Daughter of the Moon Awakens with a heavenly power surrounding her_

_And She who embodies retribution shall tie the other four together_

_The Daughter of Divine Retribution rises from the depths of the Earth_

_The pink haired maiden of Fear shall rise as leader_

_They shall overthrow the Charas and assume their role as leaders of man immortal or not_

_With their consorts forever begins_

_If and only if they form the Pentagram before daybreak on the day of the undead_

_Forever starts now_" Rima said, her voice sounding like singing even when she was saying the prophecy in English. I had to process everything she said.

The most intelligent thing running through my hand burst out.

"Huh?"


	15. Mind Over Matter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara…it's far from Twilight after last chapter. But I'm still using chapter names.**

**Can I get some reviews? Please?**

Mind Over Matter

I stared at Rima in shock and she shook her head. She looked at Ikuto and crossed her arms.

"She's past understanding, right now. She needs to know the whole story and even as the Seer, I don't know it. We should let Aruto and Souko explain" Rima said. Utau snorted and everyone turned to her.

"If _Phobos _doesn't know the story she should go to someone who was there. Agatha" Utau said, as if it were obvious. I gritted my teeth and glared at her.

"My _name _is Amu. And don't speak of me as if I'm not here" I snapped. She rolled her eyes and acted as if she hadn't heard me. Ikuto bared his teeth slightly but relaxed a bit. He turned to me, his sapphire eyes resting on me. He looked happy yet it was full of foreboding.

"Amu, let's go. You four…I'll bring her over tomorrow" Ikuto said. Nagihiko nodded slowly.

"We need to make plans before the Shugo find out. They have their spies. They'll know that Phobos has been reborn soon enough" Nagihiko said, intelligently. Ikuto nodded and slung me on his back.

"Hold on tight, Ichigo…I'm going to go very fast. You understand?" he asked. I nodded and buried my face in his shoulder as he took off. It was exhilarating yet terrifying at the same time. The wind blew back my hair and I clung tighter to Ikuto. I opened my eyes and suddenly everything was a blur. The arches blurred together to look like a pathway into an unknown and magical world. A faerie world.

But I knew better. That place was one of sacredness to the vampires. I looked down to see Ikuto. He looked serious, his mouth set seriously and he looked also, slightly worried.

We slowed down as I saw where we came from originally. We stepped out and piled into my car.

"Ikuto…what are we going to do? I have to find the Daughter of Night next, right? But the prophecy I needed to find my twin" I said. Ikuto got into the car and so did I. People were watching us now.

"You're correct. But, I think the Daughter off Terror…Deimos is a part of you. She's your other half. So I don't think it quite counts. It's like the Daughter of Terror is already with you. I think we're going to have to leave…" Ikuto said, trailing off. I sighed and touched his arm.

"We have to leave? Why?" I asked. He looked at me as I drove off through the city like a maniac.

"We have to look for the Daughter of Night. She won't be in Tokyo. She'll be somewhere else. We'd have to track her. Kukai…he's a good tracker. An amazing one in fact but the thing is…the Shugo have on too and I have a really bad feeling, Amu" he said as we drove the streets.

"Get down. We have to pass through downtown. They're around" I warned. He nodded and slouched in his seat. I saw Yukari and Kairi on the street. They recognized me in the car and rode over. I looked at them panic and rolled down my window.

"Hey Amu!" Kairi said, happily. I waved, meekly. Yukari said nothing. She just stared at me and sniffed. I stiffened and she looked at me.

"Something's different about you. Something's darker about you. You almost remind me of a…" she said, trailing off, her eyes finding Ikuto. Ikuto straightened and sent a vicious glare at Yukari and Kairi. Kairi flinched in surprise. He hadn't even noticed him.

"_Vampire…_what are you doing in our territory?" hissed Yukari. Ikuto adopted a cold personality.

"I'm just passing through, Yukari. And I'm not the only vampire in the car. Yukari meet the woman your ancestors made the treaty with, head of the Pentagram, Phobos, Vampire of Fear" he said, smirking at her. At the name, my head began to spin and I jolted as another side of me, a dormant side, took over. I stared at her coldly.

"Sanjou Yukari…a very familiar name…are you by any chance related to Sanjou Minori?" I asked, quietly. It was my voice yet it wasn't. This one held a wisdom beyond something I've ever felt. It was the voice of a vampire. A beautiful one at that, I could tell.

"What the hell? How are you one of _them_? I know you wanted to but you weren't even bitten. Nikaidou couldn't smell a bit of venom in your system and it would've taken a month for it to kill your vitals!" Yukari protested. Kairi looked at me in utter confusion.

"Answer my questions! I know your fears and I will display them. Do you not know what the goddess Phobos' powers were?" I hissed. Kairi pushed his glasses up the slope of his nose.

"To spread fear. She was the embodiment of fear" Kairi said. I laughed, quietly. Yukari tossed her head high.

"I fear nothing but fear itself" she said. I laughed even more and even Ikuto cracked a smile through his tense attitude.

"Then you fear me! I am not truly Phobos, the goddess. I am the Vampire of Fear. Yet I'm not a vampire yet…strange, isn't it? I mean, I am the Daughter of her power. Phobos has been gone for centuries but I…_I _am still here. I am the Daughter of Blood and Fear. My twin sister is not far. Deimos is in the city…" I murmured. Ikuto's eyes widened and turned to me.

"What the hell are you talking about, Amu? Is Deimos a vampire yet or is she a human?" he asked, worriedly grabbing me lightly by the shoulders. Kairi was starting to look a little freaked out.

"You know her! The woman with sapphire eyes and blonde hair flowing. The woman who can spread terror with a wave of her hand and amplify it at the sound of her voice" I said, looking at him in surprise. Suddenly, my other side went dormant again and I clutched my head. It was painful.

"Oh…ow, that hurts" I said. He groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead.

"I should've known this a long time before you! Listen, Yukari! We'll, including Amu, will be out of the city in three days, a week tops. We'll come back but we'll be disappearing for a while. Look out for the Shugo! The Charas will be looking for her. Amu! Go!" Ikuto said, quickly, almost frantically. I slammed my foot on the gas pedal, leaving Kairi and Yukari staring, wide mouthed after us.

"What's wrong, Ikuto?" I asked as we got to my apartment. He shook his head and sighed.

"Of course, the woman who hates you would be Deimos! You're the perfect pair…you spread fear and yet you don't fear her. You probably care about her, unconsciously" Ikuto said, more talking to himself. I parked the car and we walked inside together, ignoring everyone.

"My father may be home but ignore him. We'll go to my room to talk" I said. He nodded and I unlocked the door. Suddenly, it was flung open and my dad was standing there. His grin faltered when he saw Ikuto.

"Amu! Who is this?" he asked, his brother furrowed. Ikuto crossed his arm and looked at Tsumugu with dark eyes. I knew that the look portrayed arrogance but it was really him showing indifference as a mask. He was unsure. I had to smile at that.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Your daughter's boyfriend" Ikuto said, uncaringly. Tsumugu's jaw dropped and he stared at him in shock and then looked at me.

"Come on, Ikuto. Dad…I need to talk to Ikuto about something relatively important. Don't interrupt. I'll be out to cook dinner in an hour or so. Okay?" I asked. He nodded, still dumbfounded. I grabbed Ikuto's hand and tugged him along with him to my bedroom. Or rather he tugged me…my room was mostly amber and black.

The bed was a black iron and the bed sheets were amber silk. Tsumugu had redone the room after I turned 14. I had grown tired of pink. Pink was annoying then. I still didn't know what I felt about pink.

I watched Ikuto walk into my bedroom as if he owned the place. He fell onto my bed, and folded his hands behind his head. I raised an eyebrow. I closed the door behind me and locked it. I hope that doesn't catch Tsumugu's attention.

"You're rather comfortable. How'd you know where my room was?" I asked. Ikuto smirked, mischievously.

"I come here ever night. And watch you sleep…it's nice watching you sleep. It's rather…relaxing" he said. I turned a flaming red and he smirked even wider at my embarrassment.

"You do know I talk in my sleep sometimes? Right! Do you watch me get dressed, you perv!" I snapped. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm more chivalrous than that Amu. Don't you trust me not to watch you strip naked and then get dressed?" he said, dirtily. I looked at him as if he were crazy.

"No. I don't. But I do love you" I said. I got on the bed next to him and leaned down. My hair fell like a curtain down the left side of their face. Our lips met and he pulled away gain.

"Amu…not now" he said, firmly. I looked at him and leaned up on the bed, on my knees beside him.

"What? Because I'm Phobos, a vampire queen essentially, I can't kiss you?" I demanded. He rolled his eyes and leaned up on his arm.

"Amu…I'm your consort. I love you with all my heart. I may not be human but I am still a man. I want to talk to you. If we're going to look for the others we're going to have to turn you. Soon…like tomorrow. I'm going to need to bite you" Ikuto said. I stared at him and shock and then I was beaming.

"Really! But don't you want my blood?" I asked, suddenly worried. He tilted his head and his blue locks fell over his eyes.

"Your blood is more appealing than most but I'll be able to deal. I'm an old vampire. Not as old as you…kidding! But I'm old" Ikuto said. I rolled my eyes. He was trying to emphasize that again.

"And my vampire self or whatever is old_er_. So shut up and kiss me" I snapped. He chuckled and put a pale finger to my lips.

"I'm not done. I'm going to tell you the tale of my family. You need to know about us. When I was three years old, Utau was born. As you know when children are born they are covered in blood. We didn't go to the hospital…there weren't any hospitals, really. Just the midwife. It's was the 1800s…the midwife had just Awoken. She had kept herself distracted during the birth but after holding her, she flipped. Souko almost had a heart attack." I looked at him in shock.

"The midwife prepared to bite the child. She wanted to have her life force. When Aruto, stepped in. He began to play his violin, putting her in a trance. Now he can cause sonic booms with the sound of it. As I was saying, the midwife gravitated towards the music. Aruto cut himself and offered himself to the vampire midwife. She tilted her head and attacked. Aruto promised her blood if she spared him and also bit his wife. The midwife agreed and almost completely drained his body of blood. She let him life and told him because she drained most of his blood he would become a vampire much faster. He went to Souko and bit her. He resisted her blood because he loved her more than anything in the world" Ikuto continued. I looked at him in surprise.

"And then what?" I asked. He tilted his head and smiled.

"Then they promised that they wouldn't turn us until we reached the age of 18. I'm not 17. I pretended to be 17 so I could be in the grade I'm in. We found Kukai in the 1920s. He was a junior tracker and his father was detective. Kukai fell from a mountain and into a river. Utau felt an instant attraction to him and she changed him. And as you know Nagihiko was already changed when he came to us Rima was going into the Awakening stage soon after she met us" Ikuto explained. I nodded and sighed.

"Does it hurt? When you first bite me?" I asked. Ikuto frowned as he thought and then he made a face.

"It stings but not really. Your blood will go first. It will evaporate since the venom moves through the blood stream. That means don't get in any accidents because you won't bleed. Then the venom will heighten your senses. Your powers will begin to develop. It will strengthen your muscles. And then it will destroy your organs. Your kidneys go first and then it works it's way up. The venom is light so then it'll lighten and harden your skin. Of course it won't feel hard to me. After two weeks your stomach will be killed. You'll have to drink blood. From Rima's vision we know your eyes will darken almost immediately. When an organ dies you feel it. It'll be like a sharp pang" Ikuto explained. I nodded in understanding.

"I want you to bite me. I want to be like you" I said, quietly. He nodded and kissed me sweetly.

"I know…it's late. I should get going" Ikuto said. He stood up in a fluid motion and I grabbed his wrist.

"Come back…I don't want nightmares" I pleaded. He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be back later…leave the balcony door open" he said. I nodded and went to unlock the door and saw Tsumugu standing there, his arms crossed.

Thank God my room is soundproof!

"You locked the doors? Why?" Tsumugu demanded. I rolled my eyes and pulled Ikuto out the room.

"Ikuto's going home now. I'm going over to his house later…ugh!" I shouted as my head started pounding. Ikuto looked down at me, worried.

"Tell Deimos…I said hi. Tell her I love her" I stammered. I groaned again and clutched my head. Ikuto smirked and kissed the palm of my hand.

"Deimos hates your right now, Amu. But I'll be sure to relay the message. We'll see what she says" Ikuto said. I nodded and suddenly my head gave a painful throb.

"I'm thirsty…" I whispered. Ikuto looked at me in shock and sighed.

"Tomorrow, okay? I should've known you'd be different Phobos. You were one of us before and so you'll have different tendencies…my phone?" Ikuto said as something buzzed. He whipped out a Blackberry.

"What?" he hissed into the phone. There was a long pause and then his eyes widened in horror.

"The Shugo are _here_. But she can't do anything yet! I haven't even bitten her!" Ikuto protested. There was another long pause and he looked at me.

"Come here, Amu! We can't go to the holy grounds. Is it a full moon tonight?" asked Ikuto. I nodded and he looked at Tsumugu.

"I'm sorry, Hinamori-san but Amu's in trouble. Rima said you have to come now! She started speaking in rapid Latin. She doesn't do that. She's completely fluent but she only willingly speaks in Latin when she's—hmm…maybe I can do it here" Ikuto said. I looked at him in confusion.

"You mean…now? Ikuto! My father's here and I'm _thirsty_. My throat is _**burning**_. You can't do it now!" I protested. Ikuto sighed.

"They sent the witch twins. I have to do it now. If we're going to stand a chance against them I have to put more venom in you than I would to a normal person. It would kill a normal person but you're not normal. You're Phobos" Ikuto said, smiling.

"And you're my consort. I trust you. Dad! You need to go in another room. You won't want to see this" I insisted. Tsumugu looked at me in shock and then he became angry.

"Amu! What are you talking about? You're not going anywhere with this…ragamuffin! I don't care if you're father is one of the most respected men in Tokyo. You will explain what's going on you're never to see him again!" Tsumugu shouted. I bared my teeth and a snarled ripped free of my lips.

"I am not merely _Amu_. _Ego sum Phobos , Lamia of Vereor. Ego sum Filia of Cruor quod Vereor._ I am Phobos, Vampire of Fear. I am the Daughter of Blood and Fear. I see your fears, Hinamori Tsumugu. You fear your only daughter leaving you as your wife did. It's happening. I am leaving and I will go to find my sisters. My twin is out there and in trouble. I will commit my death by my own hand before I let Deimos die. Now leave!" I snapped. I turned to Ikuto and looked him in the eye. He nodded and suddenly he opened his mouth. His canine teeth extended a little and I could see they were coated in something silver. He brushed back my hair and leaned in.

"Are you sure, Amu?" Ikuto asked. I looked down at him as if he were crazy.

"Deimos is in trouble! I can feel it. She doesn't feel terror! But she is now…please!" I pleaded. He nodded once and I felt his tongue flick over my neck.

"I'm trying to find the vein. Relax, Amu. Hinamori-san, this is…he fainted" Ikuto said, bluntly. I rolled my eyes.

"He'll think it's a bad dream as long as you're gone and he doesn't see the bite mark. Come on! Hurry up so we can go save Deimos!" I shouted. He nodded once and kissed the vein right near my collarbone. Suddenly I felt something puncturing my skin and I wailed a little. He hushed me and continued to pump the venom into my body. It felt like a white hot knife was being stabbed into me over and over again.

"I want to die…" I moaned. I felt myself numbing up and he pulled back. Suddenly, the pain stopped and stood motionless. More motionless than a human should ever be.

"We need to go if you want to save Deimos…" he said. I tilted my head and nodded.

"Does she know about her powers?" I asked. He shook his head and laughed, quietly.

"I remember Rima once saying that she spreads terror everywhere she goes. I didn't know she was referring to the prophecy. But now it's obvious." I nodded and stepped over Tsumugu and opened the door quietly.

"Where are they?" I asked, quietly. He sighed and leaned in so his mouth was mere centimeters from my ear.

"The holy grounds. The Shugo are already there. I tell you about them on the way" he said. I nodded and we ran out of the room. I noticed I was able to move a little faster. We went to my car and I drove as fast as I could, cutting people off.

"Tell me about the typical Shugo. They go in teams, right? Of how much?" I asked. Ikuto sighed.

"When they go after a particularly strong coven they send the second-in-command Shugo group. But because you're…Phobos and they may or might not know that Deimos is there they'll send the highest. They meaning the Charas. They're corrupt vampires who took control after you disappeared. The leaders are Yoru, Kiseki, and Daichi. They'll have sent the highest group. Ran, the athletic one of them. She has the power to know if you're telling the truth. She's also Daichi's wife incidentally. Then there is Miki. She's like a voodoo priestess almost. She can make voodoo dolls with virtually anything and then do something to it. She's with Yoru, the head of the Charas. Then there is Dia. She's the youngest but she's probably the most dangerous. She's a tracker. She can see auras and rate somebody's power" Ikuto explained. I looked at him in curiosity.

"Is that why you're worried about Deimos? Because Dia can track her? But what about the witch twins you told me about?" I asked. Ikuto sighed and shook his head.

"They're Nagihiko's little brother and sister. Temari and Rhythm. Rhythm can create balls of raw energy. Temari fights with a naginata coated in her venom. Her venom burns even for a vampire. They're called the witch twins by most vampires. We're here. Get out" Ikuto commanded as I parked. We walked, no ran to the holy ground. When I looked out I saw a group of people facing the Tsukiyomis.

I could see Aruto and a woman with long pale blonde hair that looked like Utau's standing in front of the group. I assumed her to be Souko.

"Where's the girl? Tell me where the girl is!" hissed a girl, for she looked only about 13. She had orange pigtails.

"She's with Ikuto, hopefully far away" Rima spat. A woman with long purple hair tied up with cherry blossoms rolled her eyes.

"I doubt that. Someone's here!" she hissed. 6 sapphire pair of eyes and 5 pairs of red eyes turned to look at us. Rima groaned.

"Hmm…and Phobos decides to show up herself" cackled the woman with dark blue hair. I frowned at her and she smirked at me.

"I know your fears and I will exploit them. Don't test me" I warned in a low voice. I know I sounded dangerous and the woman with dark pink hair walked forward, fluidly.

"My name is Ran. I am captain of this mission. This is Miki, my second-in-command. That's Dia and those are the witch twins, Rhythm and Temari" the woman said, not unkindly. She looked apathetic to be honest.

"And I am Amu. In this life my name is not Phobos…just to those who remember me" I said, coolly. I walked over to the others and Dia looked straight at me and she started to laugh.

"What's the matter, Dia?" asked Rhythm. Dia cackled and looked from Utau to me.

"We don't only have Phobos. We have Deimos as well. The twins have inadvertently

revealed themselves. My fellow teammates, Deimos is Tsukiyomi Utau."


	16. Ultimatum

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**I'll be using chapter titles from the ENTIRE Twilight Saga and it might not be in order.**

Ultimatum

I stared in shock and Utau stared in outrage. A short yet cruel laugh escaped Dia's lips and she crossed her arms.

"So we have the two Twins of Fear and Terror. Interesting…now that I look at them properly I can see the similarities. Deimos was always the eldest in the stories. They share the same eyes shape. The slope of their nose…it's the exact same. And their body structure. Thin yet attractive. I always thought Deimos would be prettier. I was correct in that assumption" Miki said, inspecting us. I bit my tongue to avoid snapping at her. Unfortunately, Utau didn't have the same self-control.

"Screw you, Miki! What business do you have hear anyway?" Utau snapped. Miki looked at her coolly.

"We're here because Yoru-sama told us to come. To dispose of Phobos. Won't he be glad when he sees we took out the two most important pieces of the Pentagram?" Temari said. Nagihiko stepped forward and glared at his little sister.

"Temari! You are sickening" he snapped. Temari bared her teeth and pointed her naginata at her brother.

"You will speak when spoken to, brother" Temari hissed. Nagihiko gave her a sullen glare but then continued to ignore her. On an impulse I flitted over to Utau. And to my surprise she didn't cringe. On an impulse she held out her hand and I grabbed it. It was so unlike us.

"So the dear sisters meet again. Isn't that precious?" Ran asked, mockingly and sarcastically. Aruto stepped forward.

"I don't wish to fight you, Ran. I don't wish to fight at all but to protect the Pentagram I will" Aruto said, strongly. The woman standing next to him, Souko, nodded in agreement.

"They are the rightful rulers of our world. Yoru must accept that" Souko said, insistently. Miki cackled.

"Yoru can do what he pleases. What makes you think that he'll listen to you?" Miki demanded. Aruto raised a perfect eyebrow.

"He's my brother. My little brother and he always looked up to me. He should do as I say" Aruto pointed out. Miki crossed her arms.

"You don't even have the entire pentagram. Only two spires of the five. Our world has been in chaos for a thousand years because _they _abandoned us! Why should we listen to them? They left us!" Miki snapped. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"It's not like you were even there a thousand years ago. You weren't a thought. Miki, no matter how you try to pretend that you weren't, you were once human. You are a pureblood. The only pureblood vampires that were born with vampire blood in them were the Pentagram. Stop speaking as if you know what made them leave!" snapped Ikuto. He glared at her and crossed his arms defiantly.

"I'm still older than you, child" Miki growled. Dia stepped forward and tilted her head.

"But I was there. Maybe not when they left but soon after. I'm the oldest in the entire Charas. My comrades, should you want to know how I figured out who Utau-chan was?" Dia asked. Utau spat venom at her. The venom flew and hit her in the cheek. Dia wiped it away with a mild disgust present on her face.

"Don't speak to me as if you know me! Don't use honorifics that you don't mean" Utau hissed. Dia's eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything. She seemed to be thinking.

"I for one would love to know" Rhythm said, coldly. Dia smiled and I wondered if they had something going on…

"Their auras are connected. You, my darling, have a beautiful navy aura. But the moment I saw Utau, her aura was a blaring aura of purple. When the human appeared Utau's soul and aura recognized her. The mortal's aura is red. When the auras recognized each other they started to blare white as well. Those were the colors of Phobos and Deimos" Dia explained. Kukai rolled his eyes.

"Dia, you continue to act ominous as if you were good for anything besides tracking. If Yoru could find someone else like you who actually _could _fight then you'd be gone in a second" Kukai said, annoyed. Dia snarled and suddenly she blurred. She was in front of Kukai who was right next to me. Kukai crouched and then he threw a punch forward. Dia grabbed onto the fist and flipped over his head. Kukai spun around and a kick landed in his chest.

He flew back at top speed. I could barely see him flying in the air. Utau snarled and dropped my hand. She crouched and glared at Dia with a fierceness I had never seen blaze in her eyes. The glare of hatred paled to the one she had given to me.

"You have attacked my consort. That a challenge against me" Utau snapped. Dia rolled her eyes.

"And what are you going to do Utau-_chan_?" Dia baited. Utau closed her eyes and then they flew open.

"_Formidonis tractus per vestri somes quod regere_" Utau sang. Her voice was beauty personified. 'Terror course through your body and reign'. It was fitting. It seemed to be her incantation until she could control her powers with a wave of the hand.

"Wh—" Dia said. Suddenly, she froze, paralyzed and her eyes were wide with fear. Utau grinned and looked at me.

"Your turn. It's not complete until you finish the job" Utau pointed out. I nodded and held out my hand and pointed. I was trying to remember what I had said to Tsumugu. It _had _to be an incantation. And then everything fell into place.

"_Ego sum Phobos, Lamia of Vereor. Ego sum Filia of Cruor quod Vereor_. I am Phobos, Vampire of Fear. I am the Daughter of Blood and Fear. I see your fears, Fujisaki Dia. You fear the one you love leaving you. You fear being dismissed from the Charas. But at this moment the one you fear most is _me_. I will instill fear into you until the day you cease to exist. Cross my path once more and that day will come sooner than you think" I said, words flowing to me. They weren't _exactly_ my words. They were more of a part of me that I had never really revealed. The angry part in me or more accurately the dormant side in me.

Dia trembled and fell to her knees

"What did you do to Dia?" cried out Temari. She threw her naginata with deadly accuracy. I didn't cringe and suddenly a white hand flashed out in front of me. Ikuto was in front of me, the naginata firmly in his hand.

"Temari, two can play that game" Ikuto hissed. He flashed forward, the sword slashing down. It connected with Temari's shoulder. She screamed in pain as the venom burned her.

"Get her out of here, Souko" Rima cried out. Souko nodded and she was suddenly next to me, her hand held out.

"I'm not leaving without Deimos and Ikuto! I won't" I protested. Souko sighed and then suddenly Miki was behind me. Souko spun around and Rima danced forward. She swiped Miki's legs from underneath her and Miki fell to the ground. Aruto suddenly took out his violin. After that everything began to move in slow motion. Miki froze and held her hands up.

"Leave the girl alone or I'll play the violin" Aruto said, firmly. Everyone looked towards Miki even though Ran was supposedly the captain of the mission. Miki _was _married to their leader.

"Retreat. Next time we won't be so lenient. The girl stays human or we'll kill her. Is that understood?" Miki asked. Ikuto smirked.

"Too late…" he whispered. Miki snarled in anger and then grabbed me by the arm. Then with a surprisingly gentle touch she swept my hair back from the side of neck and inspected it. There was the bite mark, clear as day.

"Dammit!" Miki hissed. She let go of me and suddenly was by the side of her comrades. They got in a formation of sorts. Miki stood in the very front. She slid on the hood of her dark cloak. It was navy blue and fell to her feet. Ran followed suit and pulled up the hood of a red cloak. Dia's cloak was a dark orange and the witch twins' cloaks were purple.

"We'll be back. And next time Yoru will come with me. Kiseki and Daichi will be in our company" Miki hissed. Rima laughed.

"It will throw the capital into chaos if the leaders are gone" Rima said, as if it were simple. Temari glared at her and Rhythm held her back.

"Shut up, seer. You may see the future but you know nothing about the capital. And you know nothing about us. You're worthless trash to us" Ran snapped. Rima glared and laughed bitterly.

"Then why does Yoru want me as the fourth seat so badly? Leave while you still have the chance to get away. One we gather the Pentagram you'll die" Rima said, as if it were pure fact and that it couldn't change.

"We'll see. We'll allow you to gather the Pentagram. Just to prove that our ancient leaders shouldn't rule again. That they are old news. That they pale in comparison to us" Dia said, righteously.

"You didn't seem so powerful when Deimos and I rendered you to your knees. And when Nemesis finds you she _will _punish you. With death by starvation" I snapped. Dia laughed.

"That's not such a bad death" cackled Dia. Utau was shuddering with rage. Her body racked with them. Anger rolled off her in waves and it didn't go unnoticed by the Shugo team.

"Then we'll burn you alive with holy water blessed by the Seer" Utau snapped. Miki tilted her head.

"The Seer is dead" she said, bluntly. Rima smirked and danced forward.

"Do I look very dead, Miki? Now leave…while you still have the chance to. I'm sure Yoru would be devastated if the love of his life died by his brother's hand" Rima said, unkindly. Miki glared at her with brooding eyes but followed her instructions. Dia and Ran stood next to each other with the witch twins rounding out the end. Miki began to run and suddenly they were gone from view.

"What are we going to do now?" Souko asked. Utau looked at me with a curiosity. A least it wasn't contempt any longer.

"I think…we need to go to…Hokkaido. The Daughter of Night is there" Rima said. She didn't sound like she didn't no. She sounded like she knew exactly.

"But…my _mother _and my friends are there!" I said. Rima smiled softly and shook her head.

"They know you as Hinamori Amu. Right now, you're Tsukiyomi Amu, adopted daughter of Souko and Aruto. Amu…we won't even call you Amu. We'll call you Phobos if you want to" Rima said.

"No…I want to be called Amu. They won't recognize me if we leave next week. I'll be as pale and beautiful as you guys. My veins are almost dry now" I said. Rima nodded and looked at Aruto and Souko.

"Oh…you haven't met each other yet have you" Kukai said with a grin. Aruto walked forward with a hand out.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Aruto. It's nice to meet you. Welcome to the family Pho—no, Amu" Aruto said, smiling softly. I smiled and shook his hand. Souko walked forward and hugged me. It was easy to love her already.

"I'm Souko. Just call me that. It's nice to meet you, darling" Souko said, smiling. I nodded and turned to Ikuto. He was smiling grimly at me.

"We'll be enrolling in your old high school, I think. From what Rima's thinking that is. Apparently we need…uniforms. Any specifics?" Ikuto asked. I tilted my head and shook my head.

"We just have to wear a uniform of some sort. No jeans though. Do you have anywhere to stay in Hokkaido?" I asked. Ikuto looked at Aruto for an answer and he nodded.

"We moved around a lot. I think we still have that old mansion a little outside the city" Aruto said. My mouth dropped open and I stared at them.

"You mean the old abandoned mansion that _no one_ can get into belongs to you? Wow…my friends have been trying to get in there forever" I said, shocked. Nagihiko laughed, quietly.

"It's impossible to get in there. Rima blessed it. She's the Seer. She has a lot of power. Seeing the future isn't the only thing she can do. We're going to need to go back to the house…" Nagihiko said. Rima looked at him in an annoyed fashion.

"Why? I bought us plenty of clothes for the other house! There's a lot of clothes that might fit Amu. She's the same size as Utau, I think. And uniforms…I can buy those. I think Amu might have to give up her car though" Rima said, suddenly animated. I looked at her in shock. She bounced back fast!

"What? I have to give up my car? Why?" I demanded. I loved the Maserati! Rima sighed and shook her head.

"We need a clean disappearance. One week, Amu. One week. That's what we're giving you unless you want to leave tomorrow night, which I think would be much better" Rima said. I shook my head and crossed my arms. My stubborn side was coming out.

"I won't give up my Maserati!" I snapped. Rima sighed, exasperated, knowing I wouldn't give this up if I didn't give a good reason.

"Utau…talk some sense into your sister" Rima sighed. Utau looked at Rima in surprise from next to Kukai. Utau sighed and glared at Rima.

"She's not really my sister…Amu! You _have _to give up the Maserati. I'm about to set an ultimatum. You give up the Maserati or you're not coming. We'll leave you for the Shugo to find. And you need a coven to protect your for now. And our powers aren't effective unless we're together and _I'm_ not staying" Utau said, firmly. I stared at her in shock.

"Give me _one_ good reason" I demanded. Ikuto grabbed my shoulders and leaned down. He had to…I was _way_ shorter than him.

"I love you and if Tsumugu sees you and your car have disappeared than we're going to have to answer to the police…this is what the story is. You're mad at me because I didn't tell you that I was moving. You broke up with me. You say you're going to the airport and leaving and you're not going to stay in Hokkaido. You're going to purchase a ticket to America and pretend you're going there. And then we're going to get you papers. Nagihiko…you still in touch with Chiba?" Ikuto asked. Nagihiko's lips spread into a smile.

"Of course. Do you want an appointment? I can't get him to set it up immediately. It's not that late. It's only 7…" Nagihiko asked. Ikuto nodded, shortly and then turned to me.

"We'll get you a nicer car. I swear…come on. I'm bringing you home now" Ikuto said. I nodded and I turned to Utau. She allowed me a short smile that wasn't completely forced.

"See you, pinky" Kukai said. Utau waved goodbye and I grabbed hands with Ikuto.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I promised Rima. She nodded and crossed her arms.

"Maybe tomorrow tonight. I'm going to go buy the uniforms over the internet" Rima said, now talking to herself. I waved and then we were running. I couldn't match his speed but I was getting there. I was half as fast as him and that meant I was pretty fast. About Olympic fast. We got to my car in seconds and I looked at it sadly.

"Oh Amu…it's a _car_! We'll get you another one. What kind of car have you always wanted?" Ikuto asked, or whined. He slid into the driver's seat and I got in the passenger seat. He took off at almost top speed.

"Well…my friend Lulu is a rich brat and she's always wanted a Maybach Exelero. I saw it and it is nice…but it's ¥680656005.86. It's too expensive…" I sighed. Ikuto laughed and looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Honey…first…that's a nice car if a little bulky. Second, my father and I have been doing concerts from _before _we were even turned. We're more then well off. And Rima…Rima sees the future. She takes care of the stocks. We're well off. If you swear not to let it slip that we're leaving then we'll get you the car. I'm sure they're home already and packing" Ikuto said. I nodded and patted the dashboard.

"Bye Maserati…I just got promised a Maybach!" I said, grinning. Ikuto rolled his eyes and parked the car.

"Amu…I'm going to come back for you. Be packed. I need to go pick up some…papers. Okay?" Ikuto asked. I nodded once and looked at him, saddened. I didn't really hate the city anymore but I had to run now.

"How long will you be?" I asked. He checked his watch and then looked up at me. He smiled and then took out a choker from his pocket.

"Close your eyes" he commanded. I did as he asked and suddenly silk touch my neck. I looked down and I stared at the necklace he had brought me. There hanging from the black silk was the Tsukiyomi crest. Wound around the silk was a silver chain. It was beautiful…

"W-wow…thank you" I murmured. He kissed me softly and took a step back.

"I'll be there at 8. I'll show up on your balcony and you come downstairs. Just in case Tsumugu looks outside pretend that you called a cab. Remember to buy the ticket" Ikuto reminded me. I nodded and he was suddenly gone. I looked at the door and closed my eyes.

"Here it goes…"


	17. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Twilight or any elements taken from other…stuff.**

**Anyway, who can give me a good theme song for this, story. I think I like the song Pray by Nana Mizuki from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Striker S. Or Brave Phoenix by Nana Mizuki. You choose…**

**And guess where Nagihiko, Kukai, and Rima's school uniform are from. I'll put the pictures on my profile page.**

Goodbyes

I ran inside and Tsumugu looked frantic. I pretended to look angry and Tsumugu grabbed my shoulder.

"What happened? Did he kidnap you?" Tsumugu demanded. I shook him off and growled. He flinched. It was too much of a vampire growl to not scare him.

"He's moving! Tonight! He's moving today and he didn't tell me. He took me to his house and there were moving trucks. I hate it here, Tsumugu! You wanted me to come here and I hated it. I hate it in Japan!" I snapped, fiercely. Tsumugu recoiled as if I had just slapped him.

I ignored the pain of my heart being squeezed. I didn't mean to sound so cruel…but I did and here I was.

"What are you saying, Amu?" he asked as I stormed into the back and walked into my room. I almost had a heart attack when I saw Utau standing, motionless in the room. She saw me and Tsumugu almost saw her. I slammed the door after I walked in.

"Hurry up, Amu. We don't have all day" Utau urged, quietly. I nodded and took out my suitcase. She went into my closet and started stuffing clothes in. I tossed her my phone and she crushed it into dust. She tossed me a brand new phone, a Palm Treo. I always thought they were nice…

"Amu! Where are you going to go?" Tsumugu demanded through the door. The doorknob started to jiggle when Utau launched herself at the door, locking it. She tossed me a new set of clothes. She walked over to the balcony and leaned in.

"Ikuto's going to be a while. He sent me…" Utau whispered. I nodded and she jumped off. I could hear her flying through the air and landing with the lightest of thuds. I dressed in the new outfit.

I wore a red and black Lolita outfit and I let my hair completely down. I slid my new phone in my bag and opened the door.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to America. Don't follow me. I need to use my laptop. Excuse me" I said, coldly. I picked up my credit card and sighed. I was going to need to cut in half and throw the pieces somewhere. I went onto the laptop as Tsumugu continued to plead with me. Soon I had a ticket to New York City. It's not like I was going.

"Don't leave the country, Amu! Just because of some guy…" Tsumugu pleaded. I laughed coldly and I realized it was more of my…Phobos laugh.

"I love him. I love him with my entire heart, mind, and soul. And he's leaving me. So I'm leaving behind everything that reminds me of him. So that means Japan as well…I'm old enough to survive in America. I can get a job and rent an apartment. From the time Mom and I lived there I became a citizen" I said, coldly. I turned on one heel and opened the door. Tsumugu grabbed my arm.

"Amu…please stay! Please!" Tsumugu pleaded. My eyes narrowed coldly and he flinched.

"I've done everything around here! Everything…I've done everything I could for you and it's never been enough! And never will!" I snapped. It was the exact same words my own mother said when she had left. Tsumugu stared at me in shock and I spun on my heel and stormed out. I ran down the many corridors to the elevator and I could hear him running after me. I pressed the button and the doors slid open. His feet picked up and I slipped into the stairwell. I could hear him shouting just as the doors closed.

"AMU!" I heard him shout. He leaned against the wall and I felt like crying. Suddenly, I remembered…my tears ducts just like veins were drying out. I _couldn't_ cry…

I ran down the stairs at top speed when I heard the elevator ding. I was outside as the elevators opened and I saw Utau in her Porsche. I threw open the passenger seat and slid in.

"Floor it! He's right there!" I shouted. Utau turned to me in shock.

"You led him down here! And I can hear you! I have super hearing. No need to scream!" Utau screamed. She floored the car and we left Tsumugu standing in the dust, holding…car keys.

I rolled down the window.

"I called a cab!" I shouted and then laughed. Utau rolled her eyes and started to drive with one hand and then she picked up my bag and threw it in the backseat. I crossed my arms.

"Why did I have to leave my car and throw out my phone?" I asked. She looked at me as if it were obvious.

"Clean disappearance. We're going to the airport. Ikuto is hiring someone to pose as you. You have your passport and your printed out the ticket, right?" Utau asked, a little less hostile than she was before.

"Uh…yes. Where's Rima? Why did she pick me up?" I asked, confused. Utau looked at me if it were obvious. Maybe it was but not to me.

"She wanted me as your sister to escort you. Your phone is ringing" Utau said. I nodded and picked up the cell phone.

"Hello?" I breathed into it.

"_Amu, are you okay? Is Utau threatening you?_" Ikuto asked from the phone. I grinned and Utau growled.

"Shut up, Ikuto!" she snapped. I heard a chuckle on the other end of the line and I'm not sure whether it was Kukai or Nagihiko. I knew it wasn't Ikuto's laugh.

"Utau said you found someone to pose as me just in case they look for me. He was running after me. They'll be looking for me but not here. Probably, in America. I think you should try and set different places where I've been. Give false evidence and anyone who finds me…" I said, trailing off.

"_Anyone who finds you dies_. _Are you near the airport? We're all here and we're driving to Hokkaido. You're now Tsukiyomi Amu_" Ikuto grinned. Utau nodded with the tiniest smile on her face.

"We're posing differently in Hokkaido. We haven't been there in a good 60 years. Everybody's dead or close to dying. I read up on the school you used to go to. It seems all of the…poor children wear the school issued uniforms. The rich children, though there doesn't seem to be a lot wear their own uniforms. Which one did you wear?" Utau asked. I crossed my arms.

"I customized the school issued uniforms" I said, grudgingly. Utau's smiled widened into a sort of feral grin when she pulled up at the airport. I recognized Ikuto's cars but not the others. There was a Mercedes, a Bentley, and a Jeep with a motorcycle in it along with his trademark Aston Martin.

"Whose motorcycle is that?" I asked in surprise.

"My husband's. He's about to drive it. He looks hot in a motorcycle jacket…" Utau said, half to herself as I saw Kukai. He had on a black motorcycle and he lifted the motorcycle out of the Jeep. Rima was sitting behind the wheel of a Bentley. She was so short and I wondered how she could see outside the window. The car was rather low so I assumed it was custom made. Nagihiko was in the Jeep. And finally Souko and Aruto were leaning against the car next to a woman who kind of resembled me except she was a little taller and had green eyes and…Ikuto. I practically ran out of the car.

"Ikuto…" I murmured. He heard me instantly and turned around. His face brightened and the woman turned around as well. I walked forward and hugged him. He wrapped an arm around me and then looked at the woman.

"This is Hayate. Chiba-san our…forger sent her. She's being paid to go to America and leave false tracks. She's going to put in her contacts and go to America" Ikuto said. Hayate shrugged.

"It's my job. You're supposed to have a copy of the bag you're carrying" Hayate said. I froze and Rima got out of the car and walked over with an exact copy of my bag.

"I foresaw that you'd be needing it and she didn't have a copy of it on her. Here you go. Your flight leaves soon. You should go" Rima said, coolly. Hayate nodded and turned on one heel before turning back to face me.

"I kind of need all your credentials. Driver's license, papers, and passport. And your credit card" she said. Oh…I had thought that I'd need to get rid of it. I took out my things out of my bag and held them out to her. She took them and put them in her own bag.

"There…that's everything. This is the last time we'll meet I believe. Goodbye" Hayate said. I nodded and she walked off with the bag that looked exactly like mine. I turned to Ikuto.

"I guess it's time to go…"

***Shugolight***

"RIMA! I'm not wearing…this on my first day of school! I looked like a little rich kid!" I whined. It had been a week since we had arrived at Hokkaido. I got my own bedroom because even though I didn't really sleep anymore I still needed to rest. My heart hadn't stopped yet but my veins had dried up and my skin had paled. I had that unearthly beauty, which wasn't supposed to happen until Week 3.

I guess being an ancient vampire queen did that to you. Well, it's not like I'm complaining.

"Why not, Amu? You are a rich kid…now" Rima grinned. She laid down the uniform on my bed and I had a chance to survey her. She wore a white uniform, lined with black. The jacket almost met the hem of skirt. She had on high socks that met her thighs and dark boots. Attached to her jacket was a red bow. I sat in the window seat and looked outside. There was snow dusting the ground now. It was almost Christmas…

"So, if wear this can you cut my hair? My friends recognized me half the time because I had a certain way of doing my hair. I pulled my bangs back and put my hair in half ponytail. I want my hair only to my lower back and bangs almost falling in front of my eyes. And then I'll be your mannequin for a month" I promised. Rima grinned and suddenly she was gone. In another second she was back with a pair of scissors.

"Agreed!" she said. Suddenly, she was next to me and chopping like there was _no _tomorrow. In a matter of 20 seconds, 3 inches of hair was on the ground next to me…great.

"Thanks, Rima. I'm going to miss that hair…" I sighed. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You act like it's not going to grow back…human blood makes it grow back. Especially type A. That makes it grow back, quickly" Rima said, grinning. I rolled my eyes and shooed her away.

"Get out. I'm going to get dressed" I snapped. She nodded and walked outside. I slipping into the first layer of the damn uniform. Yeah, you heard me…first.

I slid on a short white dress with long and wide sleeves. It was made of complete silk. I put on the second layer. It was a maroon, purple-ish Chinese style shirt with white sleeves connected towards the end of the shirt hole. It was accented with dull gold.

Then I had to put on the white sailor type collar. It was adorned with the same dull gold material. The collar looked like it had spikes on it and at the end were purple and blue glass beads. Finally, I put on my tie, a coral tie with a purple class bead and a light and subtle turquoise tassel. I ran downstairs after sliding on my dark purple socks. They were a subtle purple and not bright.

"Morning!" I said, cheerfully as I walked downstairs. Utau was at the table already drinking a bottle of blood. She set it down and gave a wave.

"Morning…" she said, almost groggily. I rolled my eyes and took the bottle from her. She stared at me in outrage as I took a swig from it.

"Why do you sound so tired, Utau? It's not like _you _sleep" I said, annoyed. She shrugged and I looked at her uniform. It was rather cute but it looked familiar…

"Is that the uniform that the girl from Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku wears except in…purple?" I asked, in shock. Utau gave me a death glare as I began to giggle into my palm.

"Shut up…you do know you're supposed to wear your hair in a half ponytail and fasten it with a bow, right?" Utau said, smirking. I looked at her in shock and suddenly I spun around, sensing someone was behind me. Ikuto stood, leaning against the wall. He was wearing all black except it was accented by white. There was a cross hanging from the His violin was on his back and I smiled. I kissed him lightly before backing away.

"You look hot…" he murmured. I expected blood to rush to my cheeks but I only felt the coolness that meant my cheeks were turning light silver with the venom that was rushing through my body.

"You're so blunt…" I said, quietly.

"Flirt on your own time! It's almost time to go to school. Go to Rima for your damn bow and get Kukai out of the mirror" Utau snapped. I rolled my eyes and saw Souko standing in the doorway.

"Morning, Souko" I said. She smiled and gave me a little wave.

"Good morning, Amu-chan. Kukai's coming down with Rima now" Souko said. I nodded and crossed over to the refrigerator. I took out my favorite blood type…A and began to drink. Suddenly, I felt a light weight on my head. I touched the back of my head to feel a bow with light lace on it. I turned around, sharply.

"Your outfit wasn't complete. Now it is and don't whine about it" Rima advised. She picked up her bag and leaned against the wall. I looked at the doorway, annoyed.

"I kind of want to leave now…Ikuto are you riding with me?" I asked. He nodded and sat on the counter. Kukai wandered into the room and kissed Utau on the cheek. He was wearing a black version of what might be the male version of Rima's uniform.

"Sure. Kukai, pass me a bottle! AB positive!" Ikuto called out. Souko hit his arm lightly and he turned to look at her.

"Did you drink any animal blood? If your eyes go red your father's going to tell you no more human blood. And I know how much you like it" Souko reminded me. Ikuto sighed and walked over to the refrigerator.

"Was my blood AB positive?" I asked. Ikuto's mouth curved into a smirk and tilted his head.

"Actually, no. Your blood was rather…foreign and unfamiliar. That's probably I wanted it. It was AB negative. That has a distinct taste. That's part of the reason why I liked biting you so much. Your blood was delicious and I really want more. Actually…I think you might have a little left…can I have some?" Ikuto asked. For some reason the more he talked the more sexual his sentences became.

"Why does everything that comes out of your mouth have to sound sexual?" Nagihiko asked as he walked in the room. He was wearing the white version of the male version of Rima's uniform.

"Get your breakfast so you guys can go to school. Your father can't say good bye to you. Last night he started composing and he hasn't been out for hours…" Souko said. I nodded and looked at them time.

"School starts in an hour. It'll take us a half hour to get there. Let's go" I advised. They nodded and Nagihiko drained the animal blood in his bottle in a few seconds. We picked up our bags and made our way out.

"Are you taking the motorcycle?" Rima asked Kukai. He grinned and patted his motorcycle.

"You know it. Come on Utau" Kukai said as he slid on a black motorcycle helmet. Utau put on a white one.

"Don't kill my sister" I reminded him. Utau snorted, almost mockingly.

"Amu…I can't die like that" she pointed out.

"Well, it's the thought that counts. I don't want you to die! Now get over yourself and go to school" I snapped, annoyed. I could feel her leering grin from underneath it and I got into the Maybach. Ikuto got in the passenger seat and Rima pulled up in her Bentley on my left side. Kukai and Utau were on the right side and we took off. We got to school in silence and people stared in shock at the expensive cars.

"Let's hope no one recognizes Hinamori Amu…" I murmured to Ikuto. He looked at me feigning innocence.

"Whose Hinamori Amu? I only know the girl I love, Tsukiyomi Amu who is usually referred to by the vampire population as Phobos. And I'm her consort" Ikuto said, grinning. I kissed him softly.

"You are so hot you know. Your innocent act is so very hot" I murmured. He pulled back and pushed my bangs from my golden eyes.

"I know, my less than human love" he smirked. I rolled my eyes and he got out of the car. I could feel the eyes as he walked over to my door and opened the door. I stepped out and he wrapped his arms around my shoulder.

Utau and Kukai suddenly skidded over in front of us. People gasped. They actually thought they were going to hit us?

"Careful. I may not have blood to spill but that doesn't mean I won't beat the crap out of you for trying to run me over" I snapped. Kukai laughed and took off his helmet. Utau took off her own and pointed at the trunk. I clicked the button and she tossed it inside without a care.

"Look! I just got that car and it's expensive. Watch it!" I warned. Utau rolled her eyes.

"Hush, little sister" she said. She held her bag which resembled a briefcase right over her shoulder. Rima arrived a few seconds later. She got out happily and Nagihiko's arm was wrapped around her shoulder. He couldn't easily reach her waist. He was a head and a half taller than her.

"We need to go to the office now" Nagihiko said, dutifully. Ikuto snorted and crossed his arms.

"I won't be showing up in half the classes" Ikuto said. I looked at him as if he were crazy and then grinned slyly.

"And what if you're in all my classes? What then?" I asked. He grinned and kissed the top of my head.

"Then I'll be every one of those classes. Now let's go get the damn schedules" he said. I nodded and turned back to my old high school.

Here we go again…


	18. Declaration

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

Declaration

I encountered Lulu during lunch. We were in the doorway when people started to glance at us. We walked as if we were gliding and didn't make eye contact with anyone. But that didn't mean that we were looking at the floor like shy people. Utau was sending glares at _everyone_!

"Utau, it's rude to glare at people" Rima reminded her. She didn't have any room to talk. She was looking icily at everyone as well.

"Since when did Utau listen to anyone?" asked Ikuto. I laughed and kissed his cheek. We sat at the farthest table than everyone. I had spotted Lulu. She had been one of the people staring at us in shock.

"I'm thirsty again…" I whined. Kukai laughed, quietly.

"Once you're…you know…you get thirsty but you typically don't realize what you're thirsty for. You have the joy of knowing what you thirst" Kukai said, happily. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I spun around. Everyone looked up and looked into Lulu and her little sister Nana's eyes.

"Hinamori Amu! Why didn't you tell me you were coming back? And why did you run away?" demanded Lulu. I put my best confused face on. I'd been practicing quite a bit.

"Excuse me? Who is Hinamori Amu? My name is Tsukyiomi Phobos. But my family call me by middle name, Amu. Hello?" I asked, confused. Lulu glared at me cold blue eyes.

"You can't lie to your best friend, Amu? And who are these people you're with?" demanded Lulu. Utau stood up angrily.

"You can't tell my little sister anything! Her name is Phobos and I'm her elder sister, Deimos. Now why don't you leave us alone before things get…_ugly_" Utau snarled, growls ripping from her. I stood up in a hurry.

"_Sedo Deimos. Is does ignoro quis is est sententia_" I murmured in Latin. Nana, being the smart girl she is caught what I was speaking.

"Amu! You know Latin?" demanded Nana. I looked at her and my nose wrinkled.

"My name is Phobos. Stop acting as if I know you. This is my biological sister, Deimos. The short girl is Rima, my adopted sister and Ikuto, my boyfriend's sister. That is her boyfriend, Nagihiko, Kukai's brother…_Filia of Nox!_" I snapped. They all tensed and Utau stood up.

"I feel her too…excuse me. Phobos, come with me. Rima, come" Utau snapped. Rima stood up immediately and we looked back.

"Wait here" we murmured at the same time. Kukai grinned and Nana momentarily looked lost.

"I like when my woman takes charge" Kukai laughed. Lulu suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Look into my eyes and tell me you're not Hinamori Amu" Lulu said. I spun around on one heel. Her eyes widened. Before I wasn't able to have that much grace. I was everything _but _graceful…and beautiful. And now…I was both! I looked at her with a steely gaze.

"I am _**not**_Hinamori Amu. My last name is Tsukiyomi. Come on! _Filia of Nox noctis vadum dispergere obscurum ex qui pulvis opportunus rego_" I said, quickly to Utau and Rima.

"I'm the one who _said _that. I'm well aware of what that means. I just can't put it into good words. Now come on. Find her" Rima said. I stepped forward and closed my eyes. Everyone was quiet as they watched us. I let the darkness draw me in and I stopped suddenly. I looked down at a girl with jet black hair and bright green eyes. Her hair was in layers to her shoulder blades. She was sitting alone.

"Yes…do I know you?" the girl asked. I sat opposite from her and Utau sat next to me. Rima sat next to the girl.

"Yes. Yes you do. I'm Rima…you know me as the Seer" Rima said, smiling. The girl's eyes flickered with recognition.

"I'm Phobos…but you can call me Amu" I said, a smile playing at the corner of my lips. Utau looked…as stunningly beautiful and annoyed as usual.

"I'm Deimos. Call me Utau" she said, grudgingly. The girl tilted her slightly.

"My name is Miya…why are you talking to _me_? Haven't you heard yet? I'm the resident freak who loves the night. I'm too pale to be from Hokkaido. I don't have the normal brown hair" the girl said, bitterly.

"Haven't _you_ heard? We like the night. And we're new. We're going to overlook the fact that you're a 'freak'. If you don't mind that is" I said. She nodded and smiled, slightly.

"I'd like that. A lot…a girl could use some friends" Miya said, a slight smile dancing around her lips.

"Good. So come with us and sit with me and my family" I suggested. Miya tilted her head and a smirk spread on her face.

"They're hot" she said, leering at Ikuto. I could feel anger raging in me.

"We're all adopted. I'm Utau's sister. Rima is Ikuto's little sister and Kukai and Nagihiko, the auburn head and the purple head are brothers. Ikuto's my boyfriend. Rima is Nagihiko's girlfriend. And Utau is Kukai's girlfriend. They're all taken" I said, a little coldly. She coughed, awkwardly and gave a slight smile.

"Oh…uh…sorry" she murmured. I stood up and held out my hand to her and she gratefully took it. She stood up and Rima made a tsking noise under her breath at her clothes. She was obviously wearing the guys' uniform pants that were fastened to her waist by a tight belt and an oversized black hoodie over the uniform shirt and tie. That was scandalous in Rima's eyes.

"Come on. We'll introduce you" I said, smiling. She tilted her head and then looked at me with recognition in her eyes.

"You're familiar…are you related to Hinamori Amu?" she asked. I froze and forced a smile on my lips. I shook my head.

"Two people have already approached me about that. No…my name isn't really Amu. It's just a nickname for people who can't properly pronounce Phobos…it's a Greek name. My mother was Greek and my father was Japanese" I said, not exactly lying about my father.

"Oh, I see. Where do you live?" she asked as we started to walk towards the table. Ikuto looked at us surprised and I winked at him.

"We live at the old manor outside of the city. I'm sure you've heard of it. It seems to be a popular subject" Rima said. Miya stared at us shock.

"You live in the house that _nobody _can break into! That's amazing. How did you make is so…safe? And why?" asked Miya. A smile spread across my face. If they had entered they would've found the blood in the fridge. They would've found the room in the basement that held all vampire history.

"There are…things in there that are best not to be seen. Rima took care of security" I said, with a finality. She took the hint and didn't ask anymore questions as we sat down. Ikuto and I exchanged looks. Now to launch the plan.

"I haven't seen Erebus in a while" Ikuto started. Miya stiffened and looked at Ikuto with a startled look on her face.

"Erebus? You know Erebus?" she whispered, her face pale white. Ikuto smirked and Miya jumped.

"Caught you…Nyx" he murmured. Miya looked at us, defiantly.

"My name is _not _Nyx. My name is Miya!" she insisted. Utau rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Right…and I'm the Queen of Sheba" Utau snapped. Miya sneered and crossed her arms.

"You sure act like her!" she snapped. Kukai pointed and grinned.

"Ha! How would _you_ know how she acted unless you were there" Kukai pointed out. Miya paled even more, if that was possible and cleared her throat.

"Books. I know from books" she said. Rima raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm…right. _Vos es Nyx. Operor non denego is_" Rima snapped, suddenly in Latin. Miya's eyes narrowed at the challenge. She knew what it meant, that was for sure. 'You are Nyx. Do not deny it.'

"_Ego denego quis est non verum_" she whispered, smirking. 'I deny what is not truth.' That didn't reveal anything at all. She was one tough cookie. But what was surprising was that subconsciously she honestly did know who she was. It was only a matter of revealing it…this is going to be _so_ troublesome.

"Fluent in Latin? You _must _be Nyx" Nagihiko insisted. Miya pulled a book out of her bag and threw down a textbook.

"I take the class. You're supposed to learn something" she snapped. Rima smirked and shook her head.

"That wasn't Ecce Romani, honey. That was the old language. The truly dead language and you're fluent in it. Care to explain?" Rima said. Miya shot her a death glare.

"No, I _don't _care to explain. I knew you guys were weird. You're all freaks!" she snapped. Utau grabbed her arm and leaned in.

"Unfortunately, we're _all_ freaks…including _you_"


	19. Needs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara at all.**

Needs

I sat down in Latin with Utau on one side and Ikuto on my other. Everyone avoided us like the plague. Most humans had a natural aversion to us. I hadn't because I was more or less a vampire reborn as a human.

"Phobos-san, where are you up to in Latin? Do I need to put you in a lower class?" the teacher asked, sympathetically. I shook my head slowly and sighed.

"I'm fluent" I said, bluntly. She looked at me in surprise.

"What do you mean by fluent?" she demanded.

"_Ego sum valde volubilis Latine. Ego narro is melior quam vos , praesumo _Inquam" I said, smiling. Her mouth fell open.

"Why didn't you take another class?" she demanded. I cleared my throat and then froze…I didn't have a reason and Utau leaned forward.

"We're fluent in German, French, Spanish, and Italian" Utau lied. The teacher turned to her, anger written on her face.

"Nobody was speaking to you, Miss…" the teacher trailed off. Utau stood up, her lips curled.

"_Phobos quod Deimos , concero of bellum. Ego sum Deimos_. I am Phobos' twin sister and I may say what I please. Don't you agree?" Utau said, sending her a charming smile. The teacher was disarmed for a minute before shaking her head.

"No! You two, to the principal's office" she commanded. I shrugged and we walked out of the classroom, our head held high. However, when we got out of the classroom I lost all grace and glared at my sister.

"_Utau_! I've never been sent to the principal's office! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed, quietly. She rolled her eyes and glared at me sideways, her brisk walk never stopping.

"Making a name for ourselves so they can leave us the hell alone to do what we came for. If you think I'm going to live another four decades under the vicious rule of the Charas then you've got another thing coming to us, sister" Utau snapped. I sighed and we walked into the principal's office. I stared at the girl already occupying a seat. Miya was sitting there, her choppy black hair hanging around her like a curtain. She was definitely not in uniform.

Her eyes were lined in kohl, making her look like an ancient goddess…or vampire. She wore a nicely fitted black t-shirt and a black skirt with a petticoat. She wore thigh high black and white striped socks and leather laced up boots. She looked up at me and then continued to look down.

"Why are _you_ here?" Miya asked. I crossed my arms.

"I'd asked you the same question if it wasn't obvious. Deimos mouthed off the teacher" I said, pointedly using Utau's old vampire name. Miya noticed and she turned away, her kohl eyes closed now. They were even on the _eyelid_. I clapped my hand's too my head as a headache came on…

"_Phobos…when do you think Erebus will come?" a soft voice asked me. I turned to see Nyx standing there shrouded in the shadows. I smiled softly and touched the top of her head._

"_I do not know as of yet, Nixie. But he will come…I promise…" I answered, yet not entirely sure if that was true. Erebus had gone to battle against the ancient ones of Greece, those that wanted to overthrow us, namely Zeus. Later, Zeus would hand over that mantle to Tsukiyomi Yoru, brother to Tsukiyomi Aruto, on his deathbed. The bed Nemesis put him on._

"_Then it's a promise of a lifetime! Right?" she asked, grinning. I touched her necklace, with the lock hanging from it and my lips spread into an involuntary grin. She stuck out her hand and I grasped._

"_Of course, Nyx. A promise of forever!" I vowed. And that promise broke when his body was given to us…and inside…Nyx died._

My eyes flashed open and Miya was still not looking at me. I fell on to my knees in front of her. Miya looked at me in surprise and I looked up with her watery eyes. I grasped her hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry, Nixie. I broke my promise. I'm sorry that he died. I'm so sorry" I whispered to her. Miya froze and her green eyes locked on mine, her eyes sad yet unyielding.

"You should be. A promise of a lifetime? A promise of forever? Yeah right…" she snorted, mocking covering the uncovered pain in her voice.

"I didn't know. I didn't know, Nixie" I whispered. Utau was looking at me confused. I guess she wouldn't know. Her memories would have to be induced by Rima because she was already a vampire. I was only half way through the process.

"Of course you didn't know…but I had always thought you'd known everything. I was wrong" she said, stiffly. She turned away from me and I grabbed her arm. She suddenly looked confused.

"Nixie…" I whispered. She frowned at me and turned away. I whispered her nickname several times. Suddenly, something flared in me.

"LOOK AT ME!" I shrieked. Her head snapped to look at me and something in me snapped. Her green eyes were piercing.

"What is going on out here!" demanded the principal, Miss Rosario. Green eyes fixed on Miss Rosario and Miya let out a fearsome snarl and Miss Rosario shivered in fear.

"Quiet!" she commanded. She looked back at me and blinked.

"You wanted me to look at you Phobos? I couldn't look at you the same for a thousand years. And forever had barely passed since then…" she whispered to me. I looked down, ashamed and guilty of the false hope I had given her. I had inadvertently destroyed my sister's soul.

"I know, Nixie. I didn't know. I'm not all-knowing, Nyx. I never was" I said, quietly. Utau hadn't said anything so far. She just stared with calculating eyes.

"I didn't know that before. I can't trust you anymore, Phobos. Just go away…you've caused me enough pain as it is" Miya said, resigned. She started to look away when Utau's hand shot out and grabbed Miya by the chin with an iron grip, forcing her to look at her.

"Careful…she's fragile" I murmured. Utau swiftly ignored me.

"Audio mihi Nyx of Atrum. Vos mos terminus vestri ego misericordia quod alieno spondeo ex ages abhinc. Operor vos agnosco?" demanded Utau. I translated what she said in my head.

'_Listen to me Nyx of the Dark. You will end your self-pity and forget the promise from ages ago. Do you understand?'_ she had said. Miya's eyes widened and she choked on a sob.

"I understand but I can't Deimos…I _need_ him…"


	20. Selfish

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

Selfish

I always kept an eye on Miya and nothing seemed out of the ordinary until next Monday when there was a solar eclipse scheduled. That day she was strange…she moved unbelievable grace and everyone was surprised. What she wore itself was strange.

"So…a black kimono?" I asked, quietly. She looked at me slowly and smoothed out her black and silver kimono. Her bright green eyes were very light today, almost a silvery green. She nodded once.

"Is that a problem?" she responded. I shook my head and tilted my head, slowly. I cleared my throat.

"It's just strange to see you wearing that. Nyx…used to wear those all the time" I commented, off handedly. She looked at me, coldly.

"My name isn't Nyx. It is Miya and I told you that already" she snapped. I nodded and murmured my apologies. She looked outside and the moon was already moving through the sky.

"Do you want to sit with us today?" I asked. I expected the answer she had been giving me for the week. A no. But today she sent me a smile and I stared wide-eyed at her fangs. They were a little longer than human teeth and almost as long as a vampire's canines. Her teeth were coated in venom and she licked her teeth to clean it off.

"Of course. Today is a special day" she said. She walked away without another explanation. I stared after her and turned around and walked briskly to Rima and the others.

"It's a solar eclipse today. The sky will be dark. Miya has fangs and venom. See any connection" I explained in short and clipped sentences. Rima began to think but Ikuto seemed to make the connection.

"She's Nyx of the Night. It'll be night…do you remember anything about her? As in the way she acted when solar eclipses came?" Ikuto asked. Utau interrupted me with widened eyes and a slightly frantic look in them.

"Yes! She used to feed a lot with Erebus. And that was when she went feral. She went on a massacre every solar eclipse" Utau said. I nodded in confusion and then looked at her, questioning.

"How do you remember that? You told me you didn't remember anything" I said, accusingly. She shrugged and took a sip of her metal 'water' bottle.

"It just popped in my mind. It's not like I didn't tell you. Calm down. I really didn't remember anything until last night" Utau clarified. I nodded and I watched Miya look out the window. She went into our English class and I cleared my throat.

"Come on Ikuto, Utau. Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai. She might do something. Watch out for her please" I said, kindly. They nodded once, in understanding. Ikuto and Utau walked with me into the English class. The teacher, Chiba-sensei took out the book we were reading, _Catcher in the Rye_. Miya didn't bother taking it out. She was staring out of the window, looking anxious. The moon was inching closer and closer to the sun and I was getting worried.

"Excuse me, Miya-san, where is your book?" Chiba-sensei asked, kindly. Miya's head snapped to the side and she looked at our teacher. She glared and let out a quiet snarl. Chiba-sensei looked surprised.

"The weirdo obviously doesn't have, Chiba-sensei. And who snarls? Only animals do that" Nana snapped from the front of the classroom. I had to restrain myself from growling at her.

"Leave her alone!" I settled for. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say Hinamori" she snapped. That did it. I stood up but Utau beat me to it.

"Shut up! _Formidonis tractus per vestri somes quod regere_" Utau snarled. Nana froze up in and she shook with fear. Ikuto grabbed Utau's arm and sent her a look. Utau sat down and waved her hand. Nana relaxed and Chiba-sensei glared at Utau.

"Why did you do that Deimos-san? That was uncalled for. Yelling at people is not prohibited here" Chiba-sensei clarified. Utau glared at her but said nothing back. Chiba-sensei perked up again.

"Why is the moon out today?" asked Nana. Before Chiba-sensei could answer Miya had stood up. The moon made one final move and suddenly outside it was dark except for a silvery glow surrounding the moon. Miya pointed at it and it seemed as if the eclipse was locked.

"Today is the day of the Massacre of the Endless Night. There is a story of it that is passed down through the Roman children to scare them. Long ago there was a group of five vampires and their consorts called the Pentagon. The head of the Pentagon was Phobos, Vampire of Blood and Fear. The group was in a war against the Greek vampires, Zeus and the Olympians. One of the Pentagon named Nyx's consort, Erebus was at war. Phobos promised Nyx that Erebus would come back. And he never did…" whispered Miya, her eyes clouding over until they were a bright cat like green.

"What happened?" whispered one girl, curious. Miya's face twisted into a grin and it was malicious and cruel and sad.

"Erebus' mangled body was returned to Nyx and inside…Nyx died. She was never whole again. That day there was a solar eclipse. Nyx single handedly slaughtered 200 humans and 200 vampires. She destroyed them and left their bodies in the battlefield. She fed off the humans and every solar eclipse she fed off 200 humans in grief. And to this day she still mourns Erebus. It just so happens that today is the exact day his body was returned to her over a thousand years ago. And she's ready to feed for the first time in 100 years" Miya said. Even Chiba-sensei looked a little freaked out.

"Where is she?" Chiba-sensei whispered. Miya snarled and bared her fangs. Everyone screamed in realization and suddenly we spun into action. Ikuto grabbed her in a headlock.

"Stop it!" I shouted. Rima burst in and looked in shock. Nagihiko and Kukai flanked her. Miya snarled at me and I snarled back, matching her look of dominance. I slapped her as hard as she could and her head snapped to the side with such force that her neck should've broke. But she cracked her neck and looked back at me.

"I am not _mortal_. You should know that as much as I do. I will not break tradition. Give me my blood!" Miya screamed. I glared at her and Rima pushed me out of the way and dumped the blood from her water bottle into Miya's mouth. Miya drank and Rima then waved her hand in front of her eyes.

"What did you do?" I asked as Miya's eyes went blank. Rima sighed and shook her head.

"I made her forget all about this. The blood should have calmed Nyx's bloodlust. I'll do the teacher and the students" Rima said. I nodded as she waved her hand. Nagihiko and Kukai cast me a look.

"We should clear out. We don't want them to freak out about us suddenly being in here" Nagihiko said, smiling, slightly. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. What class do you guys have?" I asked, as Rima was working on the students. Nagihiko's smile spread into a grin.

"PE and I was kicking Kukai's butt in basketball. We should get back before the teacher notices we're gone. Let's go, Rima-chan" Nagihiko explained. She nodded and suddenly they disappeared. I cast a look at Miya who looked confused and she sat back down.

"You're so selfish…all about yourself. Erebus wouldn't have wanted this" Utau hissed. Miya glared at her.

"You're the last one to be talking about _selfish_, Deimos. You didn't even notice Kyōfu until he was dead from denying himself blood!" Miya snapped in a low and harsh tone.

Kyōfu?


	21. Monster

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. And sorry for the unexpected hiatus. I lost my muse for a while but I decided to take a break from my new project that has been taking up most of my fanficition writing time. And then I got my muse back.**

Monster

I was dazed throughout the entire time of the heavy lecture Miss Rosario said for Utau snapping at a teacher about me, once again. I ignored her and I could tell Utau was too by the way she was blatantly texting. I sighed as Miss Rosario went into another tirade and we weren't let out until lunch. It was very tiring.

"You know…you are a glutton for punishment, you know" I sighed; knowing that yelling at her wouldn't get through her thick head. She shrugged and slid her phone back into her pocket.

"Well…I've been told that a lot. But it doesn't seem to affect me as you can see" she said, a sarcastic tone in her voice. I huffed and glared at her.

"Why do I put up with you?" I sighed. She gave me a rare grin and tossed her blonde pigtails over her shoulders.

"Because I'm your sister. Are you thir—" she started. Suddenly, a fearsome snarl was heard from inside the cafeteria. It was loud and clear in the deadly silence. Suddenly, there were screams.

"Nixie…" I whispered before breaking into a faster run then I should have. I barely controlled my run before I was in front of Miya. Her lips were dripping with blood and her two canines were lengthened now, brushing her lips slightly. Lulu was on the ground, clutching her neck. I inspected it and sniffed her neck, not sensing any venom.

"Nyx!" I screamed. Ikuto, Rima, Kukai, and Nagihiko were frozen in the doorway. Rima's look was of utter horror.

"I was too late…" I heard her whisper distantly. Miya growled and crouched into an offensive stance. I lowered myself and met her gaze, head on. She launched herself at me and I could barely realize her. She was faster than a normal human and she was smarter than a newborn vampire, knowing where to try and get me. Her teeth brushed against my hand, creating a mark and I felt my mouth fill with venom from the bloodlust.

"Stop!" I shouted at her. She ignored my shout and swung at my head. I narrowly missed it and she was letting loose a flurry of punches and kicks. One caught me in the stomach and I fell back in surprise. She leaned over me and her teeth looked even sharper than before. The shadows were writhing in excitement and creeped towards me, locking around my legs. I looked out the window and saw the sky darkening even though there wasn't a moon and the sun wasn't setting

"She's calling for Hecate…" Utau murmured to herself. Suddenly, I understood. She was broken in three. Her sister was missing and so was her consort, her lover. And it was all _my_ fault.

"So you understand? Do you understand what you did to me? What you're _doing_ to me? I'm miserably because of YOU! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! YOU ALWAYS DO! You took away my life because you were too damned proud to realize that you aren't always right. You were fucking wrong, Phobos. Just admit it! YOU WERE FUCKING WRONG!" Miya snarled, loudly. She looked so angry and she was snarling. I stared in horror. There was so much rage and anger. And it was all directed at me.

So, I did the only thing that I could do.

"_Ego sum Phobos , Lamia of Vereor. Ego sum Filia of Cruor quod Vereor_. Your fears are before me, Nyx of the Night. You fear that you will never have your consort back. You fear that your sister is dead. You fear that the night will never love you again. And you fear me the most. Now, little one what shall your choice be? Will you stop?" I asked, my voice taking over with power. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the terrified humans, cowering against the walls. Miss Rosario was behind my family, staring in horror.

"Shut up! You are nothing to me, Phobos! I fear you, not! All I want to do is rip you to shreds. You let him die…he's dead. _**Vos permissum him intereo!**_" she screamed in rage. I looked at her with cold and pitying eyes.

"I did no such thing, Nyx. I did not let him die. Not stop being childish before I am forced to hurt you" I said, quietly. She laughed, wickedly at that. She licked her bloody hands like a cat.

"You can't do anything to me. You know…I forgot how good blood was…even being human…it's still _delicious_. Especially _her_ blood. Type…_B_ negative, I believe. Delicious…absolutely delectable, you know. But it's mine…she insulted me so I took her down. It was painful when my fangs grew. It hasn't happened in a thousand years but it did. And it was amazing…oh God…so much _blood_" she said, her eyes widening in glee. Her eyes landed on a poor helpless girl and she ran as fast as she could. Suddenly, Utau blurred and was in front of the girl. She blurred again, grabbing Miya in a chokehold. Miya screamed and Utau leaned down.

"Shut up! _Formidonis tractus per vestri somes quod regere_" Utau snapped. Miya froze and a whimper escaped her lips. I looked up to see the Latin teacher.

"What did she say?" demanded Miss Rosario. The Latin teacher stared in shock.

"That's the olden language of Latin. I barely know any. I don't know what it means" she said. Rima pushed forward and her eyes narrowed on Miya.

"It means 'Terror course through your body and reign'. Utau restrain her and let's go. Now!" Rima commanded. She pointed at the students. All of them had cell phones in their hands.

"Dammit!" I screamed. I ran as fast as I could towards the student body and Kukai, Ikuto, and Nagihiko followed my example. We crushed cell phone after cell phone. We left the last one in Lulu's hand. Everyone stared in shock.

"Goodbye Lulu…I will always be your friend, Hinamori Amu" I whispered. I disappeared in front of her wide eyes and was gone. Utau had Miya with her and Miya thrashed. Rima touched Miya on the forehead and Miya froze.

"Sleep" Rima commanded and Miya slumped. They put her in the backseat of Rima's car and we drove off as fast as we could. I restrained Miya and we walked into the house quickly.

"Aruto! Souko!" Rima screamed. They were suddenly in front of us. They looked frantic and kind of angry.

"What happened? Are you hurt? Who is she?" Souko asked, frantically. I cleared my throat and tilted my head and Miya snapped at them.

"Shut up! This is Nyx…Nixie, stop it. Come on!" I snapped. Rima looked frantic and she ran upstairs before coming back down, changed. She wore a golden dress and black overcoat that matched the color of her hair. The golden dress had straps and had a boat neck. It was classy and had a slit to her thigh on both sides. The black overcoat was a long sleeved and thing cloak type thing. She looked at Utau and me.

"Upstairs are your clothes for when you ascend to start the Pentagon. Amu…we're going to Awaken you early. Bite Nyx so we can go. The Shugo are going to come. I'm sure they know there is a disturbance already. They don't have a true Seer but the witch twins can see the limited future! This is big enough for them to be called" Rima said, taking charge. I nodded and I looked at Utau.

"You bite her and I'll get my clothes. Ikuto, Nagihiko, Kukai, go change out of your school clothes. We're going to have find the reincarnated Erebus for her to go back to normal, for real" I said. Souko and Aruto were busy taking blood out of the fridge as I shouted. I ran upstairs as fast as I could and slipped into my room. I slid on my black tank top and black skinny jeans. I slid on a sleeveless long red coat that reached my shins. It was like a vest but long and had silver clasps that ended at the stomach. I slid on comfortable black boots and ran back downstairs. Utau's fangs were still in Miya's neck but I could tell she wasn't sucking her blood. Ikuto, Nagihiko, and Kukai weren't anywhere to be found.

"Why is she putting so much venom in?" I asked. Rima looked at me with dark and annoyed eyes.

"She's very much a vampire hybrid and to turn her into a full vampire she need a lot of venom. That's enough, Utau" Rima prompted. Utau let go of Miya. Miya collapsed to the ground and Utau ran upstairs and came back down in a purple jacket identical to mine. Ikuto was in all black with a silver cross on a black cord. Nagihiko and Kukai wore all black as well.

"She'll go in my car" Rima said. We nodded and I got into my car. Ikuto gave me a kiss softly. I pulled away form him and sighed.

"It's not the time. We gotta go before the police come. Come on," I said. He nodded and we ran to my Maybach. Ikuto ran at top speed and came back with a stack of license plates. I looked at him in shock as he ripped off each license plate and replace them quickly.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as he came to my car. He looked up at me in surprise and gave a slight smirk.

"Replacing the license plates."

"Why?" I snapped, annoyed at his short and smug answer.

"To make sure we aren't tracked by our license plates. We're just being cautious" a voice said, quietly. I turned to see Nagihiko leaning in the doorway. I nodded in comprehension and I saw Aruto coming into the garage with his ever-present wife and violin.

"We'll go first, and lead them away. We're going to need a new last name for a while" Souko said. Aruto nodded in agreement as she sifted through all his sheet music that he was bringing. It was a gigantic pile and they soon just picked it all up and threw it into a box. He placed that in the car as Ikuto got rid of any incriminating evidence. I looked around, confused.

"What should I do?" I asked, confused. Kukai looked up from his job. He was taking pictures from the picture frames. Nagihiko was throwing sheets on the furniture.

"Go get Miya into the car," Kukai suggested. The idea alone made me groan. Nagihiko looked at me, almost pleadingly.

"We don't have much time" he said. I nodded and I looked the two over. They were in dark jeans, long sleeved shirts, and combat boots. They looked ready for a fight and I wondered why.

"I know. What's going to happen?" I asked as I made my way to the door. Everyone grimaced and Souko looked up, sadly.

"The Shugo are going to come after us for a while. We'll have to speak to go directly to meet them now. But after we get Miya calmed down and find another place to stay. We're going to need passports as well" Souko said, quietly, speaking more to herself at the end. I nodded in understanding before going upstairs with the ever difficult task called Miya.

Saying that getting her into the car was difficult is an understatement. Utau literally had her in headlock going down the stairs and Rima was holding her ankles so she couldn't take off running. Eventually, Rima remembered that she could put her into a trance since she was still partly human.

"You couldn't have remembered that a more convenient time, say _fifteen minutes ago!_ We could've been out of here! Someone's going to get her before we get to leave" Utau hissed in anger. Rima had all but ignored and her walked to her car. Everyone was already in the cars and Kukai had just loaded his motorcycle in.

And in the next ten minutes we were flying through the open road and the police were outside the house, wondering where everyone had gone…or if anyone had even lived there in the first place.

Because, Nagihiko can make a place look convincing. I don't know where he got all that dust to cover almost every surface but…very good job.


End file.
